Forever Loved translated in French
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Vraiment différent de l'intrigue de Twilight. Aro, Marcus et Caius vont au lycée de Forks et ont l'âge de Bella. P.S Caius a un pouvoir. C'est la possibilité de changer l'âge que l'on veut. Pas de Cullen.
1. Preface

**Hi everybuddi :)**

**Twilight4ever66 has been kind enough to translate my story Forever Loved in French. **

**So I'm dedicating this story to twilight4ever66. **

**Hope you all like it :)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire appartient à littlewerepire7.**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

Forks. C'est là où je déménage. C'est ensoleillé qu'un jour par semaine seulement. C'est là où j'emménage et en ce moment je vis en Arizona où il est difficile d'avoir des jours de pluie. Je vis avec Maman, Renée et son petit ami Phil. Mon père, Charlie, vit à Forks. Il est le chef de la police. J'avais l'habitude de passer trois semaines avec Charlie. Mais ça fait des années.

Renée aime voyager. Phil aussi. Il est dans une équipe de baseball et doit voyager pas mal. Alors je vais à Forks pour les laisser voyager. Et ça sera une bonne chose je pense.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving in Forks

**Chapitre 1 : Arriving in Forks**

**BPOV**

Après avoir dit au revoir à Renée et Phil, je remettais le ticket et montai rapidement dans mon avion. Le voyage jusqu'à Forks fut un peu ennuyeux. Il pleuvait la plupart du temps. Je fus si soulagée que l'avion atterrisse en sécurité. Les gens descendaient déjà de l'avion tandis que je rassemblai mes affaires.

Je me faufilai rapidement entre les gens. Une fois que j'étais sortie, je respirai un grand coup et allai récupérer mes bagages. Une fois que je les avais je scrutai la foule pour trouver Charlie. Ce fut assez facile de le trouver. Il était immobile avec son uniforme de police sur lui et il sourit quand il me vit.

« Salut chérie, comment tu vas ? » Demanda Charlie après s'être avancé vers moi. Il me donna un gros câlin puis pris mes deux valises.

« Je vais bien ! Tu m'as manquée aussi, Papa. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » Demandai-je.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai repeint ta chambre. Enfin j'ai eu de l'aide, mais bon » il rougit et je ris.

« Merci » il sourit.

« Aller, allons t'amener à la maison. »

Ça faisait des années que j'étais venu ici. Charlie vivait dans une vieille, mais magnifique maison blanche.

J'entrai à l'intérieur, en prenant quelques une de mes affaires et Charlie prit le reste. Ma chambre semblait un peu différente. Heureusement Charlie partir pour me laisser de l'intimité pour déballer mes affaires. Cet endroit m'avais manqué en quelque sorte. Mais ça allait me prendre un peu de temps pour m'habituer à toute cette pluie.

Le reste de l'après midi fut comme je faisais en Arizona. Charlie se garda de me bombarder de question comme là c'est non demain.

J'étais en extase de trouver qu'il m'avait acheté une Chevrolet rouge délavée, de seconde main. Il l'avait acheté à un ami qui vit à La Push.

Quand finalement j'allai dormir, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si fatiguée. Je fus partis aussi tôt que ma tête toucha mon oreiller.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Christenson's

**Chapitre 2 : Meeting the Christenson's**

**BPOV**

Lycée aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas impatiente pour ça du tout.

Je pris une douche puis m'habiller en jean, un léger chemisier bleu à manches et un logo crème. Je pris une petite barre de céréale pour le petit déjeuner puis me dirigeai vers ma Chevrolet délavée.

Il pleuvait, bien sûr. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de conduire sur la pluie. C'était vraiment glissant.

Le lycée de Forks n'était pas difficile à trouver dans une petite ville come Forks. Je pouvais trouver le lycée même sans les instructions que Charlie avait écrit pour moi. Tandis que j'entrai dans le parking, je réalisai que tout le monde me regardait. Je rougis et essayais de trouver une place de parking. Une fois que je la trouvais je pris mon sac puis me dirigeai vers le bureau de l'administration.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le bureau quand j'entrai. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau en face. Derrière le bureau il y avait une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec les cheveux roux bouclés. Quand elle leva la tête, elle me sourit chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, puis-je t'aider ? »

« Salut, je suis Isabella Swan. »

« Oh, ok. Voici ton emploi du temps **et **revient à la fin de la journée avec ça aussi, chère. Passe une bonne journée » elle me tendit l'emploi du temps.

« Merci » je quittai le bureau et regardai la feuille. J'avais anglais d'abord. » Super. Puis j'ai maths, science et dernier HPE.

L'anglais et les maths passèrent rapidement et avant que je le sache, tout le monde se dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Je suivis une fille, Jessica je crois. Seigneur, elle parle beaucoup. Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle est en train de parler.

C'est quand je réalisai que j'avais mes livres avec moi.

« Jess, j'ai oublié de garder mes livres. Je vais y aller, ok ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » Je me dépêchai de retourner dans les couloirs. Quand j'y étais je vis un groupe de filles en train de parler. Je ranger vite mes livres et pris mon argent. Quand je fermai le casier une des filles était de l'autre côté. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie.

« Salut, est-ce que tu es Isabella Swan ? » Elle avait la plus ennuyeuse, voix que j'avais jamais entendue.

« Oui, est-ce que tu peux bouger s'il te plait » demandai-je poliment. Elle me bloquait le passage vers la cafétéria. »

« Euh non. »

« Pourquoi non ? » Je commençai à être énervée.

« Parce que je faire ça d'abord », dit-elle et sourit. Tout à coup elle donna un coup à ma main avec son coude, se qui fit que mon argent se dispersa partout sur le sol. Elle rit comme ses amies, qui s'approchaient. Je soupirai puis me baissais pour le ramasser. Je réussis à tout récupérer.

« Ce n'était pas sympa, Lauren » dit la plus belle voix. Je levai la tête et haletai doucement. Il était magnifique. Il avait d'assez gros, mais pas volumineux, muscles. Les cheveux si blancs qui ressemblaient à la neige. Ses yeux étaient d'un pur gris et il mesurait à peu près une tête de plus que moi.

« Je...euh, hum…bye » bégaya Lauren puis partit en courant avec ses amies.

Le dieu me regarda et je remarquai que ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Je rougis.

« Merci pour ça » dis-je tandis que je me levais et lui faisais face. Seigneur, il était si magnifique. Il sourit un petit sourire. Mon cœur devenait fou.

« Quand tu veux » répondit-il de la même voix angélique. J'eus finalement une bonne vue sur ce qu'il portait. Il portait un t-shirt puma blanc et un jean délavé noir. Il avait l'air assez sportif.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller » dis-je, en n'attendant pas.

« Moi aussi » dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Et bien, je te vois plus tard. »

JE marchai devant lui et souriais pendant tout le chemin dans la cafétéria.

J'achetai mon déjeuner puis me dirigeai vers là où Jessica était assise avec un groupe de personnes. Après que je me sois assise, je remarquai que Jessica avait une expression choquée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandai-je, curieuse. Elle me regarda.

« Caius Christenson te regarde » dit-elle choquée. Je regardai Jessica regardai et haletait. C'est lui. Le gars qui m'a sauvé de Lauren. Caius, c'est un joli nom. Quand il me vit le regarder, il détourna son regard et…rougit ?! J'ai fait rougir le gars le plus beau du lycée ! Wow.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te regarde ? » Jessica interrompit mes pensées. JE ne savais pas non plus.

« JE ne suis pas sûre. »

Puis je remarquai qu'il y avait deux autres gars assis à la table. Les deux avaient des cheveux noirs et étaient super, mais pas aussi beaux que Caius. Ils avaient aussi des yeux gris. Ça devait être des frères ! Je pense.

Caius ne me regarda plus à nouveau.

Le reste de la journée passa vite, mais je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention. Mon esprit était focalisé sur Caius. Je voulais le connaître mieux. C'est ce que je vais faire demain.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to know Vampires

**Chapitre3 : Getting to know the Christenson's**

**BPOV**

Je me senti horrible quand je me réveillai. Mes cheveux ressemblaient à une pile de cheveux et j'avais bavé sur mon oreiller. Pas quelque chose que je fais tous les jours. Je regardai par ma fenêtre et soupirai. Il pleuvait encore.

Depuis que j'avais emménagée à Forks, il n'avait pas arrêté une seule fois de pleuvoir. Je veux dire, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit ensoleillé 24h/24, même si cependant ce serait sympa, mais aller. Ça ne peut pas être juste couvert ? S'il vous plait ? Sur ce, la pluie tomba plus fort. Je gémis, et me levai.

Je sautai dans la douche, appréciant comment l'eau chaude me réveillai juste un peu plus. Dans la douche, j'avais eu pas mal de temps pour penser. J'allai jusqu'au bout de l'escalier qui gardait mes pensées.

Charlie.

J'avais toujours un sentiment inquiet de savoir si mon père allait bien. En vivant en Arizona avec ma mère et son nouveau mari ça m'avait toujours donné un sentiment de confort. Toujours être entourée par mes par des êtres chers. Ils prenaient soin de moi parfois et je prenais soin d'eux. Mais Charlie avait qui ? Et bien je ne reste pas là bien sûr. Je pouvais dire qu'il était solitaire et ne voulait pas que je reste longtemps même quand je le visitais, mais avoir maman de retour aussi. Ça devait être dur. Vivre dans une petite ville, dans une petite maison, tout seul. Ça ne pouvait pas être sain pour lui. Je devais considérer rester à Forks un peu plus longtemps que j'avais voulu aussi. Pour lui et…Et aussi….pour Caius.

Caius était le numéro 2.

Je sais que ça devrait paraître étrange, puisque je ne connais même pas le gars, mais j'ai senti une connexion avec lui quand je l'ai regardé dans ses yeux. La façon dont il m'a regardé en retour. Comme une femme, pas une fille pathétique. C'est comme ça que les gars d'Arizona me traitaient.

Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Caius qui me gênai. Pas ses regards ni son comportement, mais j'imagine qu'on pouvait dire qu'il semblait trop mystérieux. Il agissait comme s'il avait un grand et important secret, pas comme si c'était mes affaires. Je m'en ficherai de savoir ce que c'était cependant.

Et ses frères ! Ils semblaient tous différents aussi. On ne pouvait se les représenter à être des frères. Peut être qu'ils sont demi-frères ? Qui sait ?

Je sortis de la douche et me préparai pour le lycée. Une fois que je fus prête et descendis à la cuisine je trouvai une note de Charlie. Il a écrie qu'il me souhaitait une bonne journée et de ne pas oublier mon portable. Portable ? Je n'avais même pas de portable. Pourquoi Charlie dit…oh seigneur il n'a pas. Il l'a fait.

Charlie m'a acheté un portable. JE gémis à nouveau. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un portable ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me dirigeai vers une boite qui était emballée dans du papier violet.

Je déballai le paquet et m'évanoui presque à la vue de ça. C'était un AU KDDI GREEN ROAD. Couleur eau.

« Charlie va m'entendre quand il rentrera à la maison, » dis-je, mais ris à la fin. Seigneur, j'aime mon père. Même si cependant ce téléphone à l'air vraiment cher, je vais enlacer la vie hors de lui quand il rentrera à la maison.

Je mis mon portable dans ma poche et marchai prudemment vers mon camion. Bien sûr j'ai glissai. Et bien. Mes fesses heurtèrent le sol comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Un halètement agonisant m'échappait. Je me levai doucement, essayant de ne pas rendre ça plus douloureux que ça ne l'était déjà. Quand je me levai je réalisai que ma hanche me faisait plus mal que mes fesses. JE devais allais bien. Sinon, j'irais voir l'infirmière à mon lycée.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, je fus bombardée par Mike.

« Salut, Bella ! » cria-t-il particulièrement dans mon oreille. JE lui souris, tout de même ennuyée, mais j'essayais de le cacher le mieux que je pouvais.

« Alors tu es prête pour la biologie ce matin ? » Euh, avec toutes ces questions, je voulais juste me mettre en boule. J'hochai la tête.

« Oui, j'imagine, » comment ne le pouvais-je pas ? J'aimais la biologie. C'est une de mes matières préférée.

« Cool, je te verrais alors, bye, » il me fis un signe de la main et courait vers Eric. Merci à Eric !

Je me précipitai en biologie aussi vite que je pouvais. JE trébuchai si souvent, en essayant d'accélérer mon allure. Ça ne faisait rien de toute façon. J'étais en retard. J'étais même en retard quand j'entrai dans la classe. Heureusement, le professeur ne me gronda pas pour mon retard, et me demanda poliment de m'assoir à une place inoccupée. Encore il n'y avait qu'une seule place vide dans la classe. Et elle était à côté de Caius.

Je me figeai. Caius. Dans ma classe de biologie. JE me choquée encore plus quand je vis ses frères dans la rangée derrière lui. Super.

« Miss Swan ? » Demanda Miss Lani. Je secouai ma tête.

« Oui ? » Demandai-je paralysée. Je me tenais encore en face de son bureau.

« Est-ce quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, Miss, » je rougis.

« Bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez prendre votre place maintenant ? »

«J'hochai la tête, « Oui, Miss, » et je me précipitai vers ma place. Quand je m'assis, j'étais consciente que Caius avait sa tête sur le bureau, avec ses bras pliés en face de lui. Je fus un peu déçue qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu. Je doute même qu'il se soit rendu compte que j'étais là. JE sentis une tape sur mon épaule.

Je me raidis et me tournai doucement pour voir un des frères de Caius me regarder curieusement. Seigneur il est magnifique aussi ! Il avait des cheveux courts noir, des yeux gris et semblait assez musclé pour moi. Néanmoins je n'avais pas eus une connexion avec lui comme je l'avais eu avec Caius. Il hocha la tête vers Caius sans rompre le contact visuel avec moi.

« Désolé à propos de lui. Il n'a pas dormi cette nuit et pour lever la tête ; il est d'une humeur de merde, » il sourit. L'autre frère qui était à côté de lui rit. Lui aussi, avait l'air pas mal et avait des yeux gris, mais des cheveux noir qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules.

Soudainement Caius s'assis et regarda ses frères qui me parlaient. Seigneur, il avait l'air magnifique, même quand il était en colère !

« Mark, si j'étais toi, je la fermerais, » avertit Caius. Mark sourit.

« Frère, tu ne l'as même pas regardée quand elle s'est assise, » répondit Mark.

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, Caius me regarda. A nouveau ses yeux s'agrandirent, et à nouveau une connexion se fit entre nous. Mes yeux s'agrandirent aussi. Ils s'agrandirent plus quand il parla.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu t'étais assise à côté de moi, » dit-il, sincère. Je secouai ma tête mentalement.

« C-c'est bon, » j'essayai de me concentrer, mais ça n'aidait pas, quand il me sourit.

« Attend, tu es Bella ? Caius n'a pas arrêté de parler de… » dit l'autre frère de Caius. Que je ne connaissais pas.

« Merci, Aro. Ça sera suffisant, » interrompit Caius. Je pense que mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

« Ok, ok, » Aro leva ses mains en signe de fausse capitulation, quand Caius lui lança un regard méprisant. Mark rit.

La prof demanda le silence dans la salle. Elle était en train d'expliquer ce que nous devions faire comme devoirs, qui était de faire un compte rendu sur un animal. Nous eûmes aussi le privilège de choisir sur quel animal faire un compte rendu. Humm, et pourquoi pas les dauphins, ou les tigres. Oh j'ai trouvé ! Les Sugar Gliders ! Parfait.

J'écrivis le nom de l'animal sur mon livre. Une main toucha la mienne. Je sautai, pas de surprise, mais du fait de comment elle était froide. JE levai la tête pour voir Caius grimacer.

« Désolé, est-ce que je t'ai effrayé ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Je regardai sa main. Puis secouai ma tête.

« Tes mains sont gelées, » dis-je en le regardant. Je commençai à sortir mes gants, mais il leva sa tête.

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, mais merci pour l'offre, » il sourit. A nouveau mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

« Hey Bella, pourquoi ne t'assoirais-tu pas avec nous à la pause ? a moins que tu ais quelque chose de prévu avec tes amis, » demanda Aro. J'étais si choquée, que ma bouche toucha presque le sol.

« Non, je n-n'ai rien de prévu, » bégayai-je. Aro sourit.

« Super ! Je te vois là bas alors, » lui et Mark se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il ne restait que moi et Caius. Il soupira. Il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il s'arrêta et se tourna pour me faire face, et sourit.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il clairement amusé. Je me levai, pris mon sac et sortis de la salle de cour avec lui.

« Et bien, je dois faire doucement sinon je risque de blesser quelqu'un, » l'informai-je. Il me regarda et haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis le personne la plus maladroite que tu ais jamais rencontré, » dis-je, suffisante. Il rit.

« Et bien, si ça aide, j'essaierais de te rattraper avant que tu tombes la tête la première, » il sourit. Je lui donnai un coup d'épaule pour plaisanter. C'était comme donner un coup à un rocher. Son corps, inconsciemment heurta mon épaule, mais je ne pensai à rien de cela.

Il rit. A la fin je ris aussi.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria, tous les yeux étaient sur nous. En particulier mon groupe d'amis. Je leur fis un signe de main silencieux. Angela répondit, Jessica était choquée, Eric et Mike regardaient Caius. C'est quoi ça ? Ange agissait normalement mais les autres sont bizarres.

« Nous sommes par-dessus ça, » Dit Caius en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Il avait ses gants maintenant. Je les regardai, et sentis une poussée de joie à travers moi. Tenir sa main était si bien, et j'étais sûre qu'il sentait et pensait la même chose.

Après que nous prîmes la nourriture, nous nous assîmes à côté de ses frères. Mark donna un coup sur l'épaule à Caius pour plaisanter.

« Nous avons besoin de faire quelque chose ce weekend, » dit Aro, surtout pour moi. Je mâchai un morceau de mon fromage lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites d'habitude les gars ? » Leur demandai-je. Mark haussa les épaules.

« Rien d'amusant, » Mark sourit. Caius toussa.

« Rien d'amusant et _dangereux, »_il rit. Mark pointa Caius avec sa carotte.

« N'oubli pas dangereux, » il rit, tandis qu'il mangeait la carotte. J'eus une idée.

« Et pourquoi pas la plage ? » ils me regardèrent. Caius hocha sa tête.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? » il regarda ses frères. Mark hocha la tête.

« Je suis d'accord, » nous regardâmes Aro.

« J'imagine que je devrais laisser derrière quelques poulets non alimentés mais je suis d'accord, » il but. Je ris.

« Quoi ? On n'a même pas nos propres poulets, » jacassa Caius. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire.

« Laisse tranquille les pas alimentés, » Mark rit.

Nous avions tous une crise de fou rire qui parcourut la cafétéria.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, en signalant l'heure de rentrer à la maison, je me dirigeai vers le parking avec Mark. Caius et Aro avait anglais, pendant que nous avions mathématiques.

« C'était si ennuyeux ! » se plaignit Mark pour la 60è fois.

« Je sais ! » Criai-je dans son oreille. Il commença à rire. Je le regardai, mais ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire sur mes lèvres.

« La course oui, » dit soudainement. Je secouai ma tête si vite qu'il commença à avoir un autre fou rire.

« Mark, je veux que tu saches quelque chose, » dis-je, en le faisant arrêter de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« MALADROITE ! » Criai-je. Il rit si fort qu'il tomba sur le sol.

« Et je ne cours pas seulement : 1. Voyage, 2. Me blesser moi-même, 3. Je pourrais blesser quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et 4. Je te battrais, » il sourit. Je ris.

« Oui, tu le feras, » il sourit.

« C'est pourquoi je fais ça pour t'aider à tricher, » dit-t-il de façon machiavélique et me mit sur une épaule. Je criai.

« Mark, pose-moi ! » Criai-je, mais ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire.

« Tu es prête ? » Avant que j'ai la chance de dire quelque chose, il avait disparu. Il courait si vite que nous fûmes à mon camion en genre trois secondes !

Il me posa prudemment, en essayant de me stabiliser quand j'eus le vertige. Je jure, que je pouvais voir trois Marks.

« Ce n'était pas cool, » dis-je. Je trébuchai vers ma voiture avant d'avancer et de foncer dans…bien sûr, Caius.

Je rougis comme une folle et le regardai.

« JE t'avais dit que je serais la pour toi quand tu tombes, » dit-il sérieusement. Ensuite je réalisai qu'il avait ses bras autour de ma taille. Et ça paraissait si bien. J'étais consciente que mes mains étaient sur son torse, et que Mark se tenait à côté de moi. Mais tout ce qui importait était la façon dont il me regardait. Avec amour.

Je secouai ma tête et je reculai. Je jurai contre moi-même pour m'être éloignée. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Alors je te prendrais plus tard Bella, » Mark me donna un câlin d'ours, puis courus vers sa Jeep wrangler noire 2007.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, » je rougis quand les mots sortirent. Il rit et fis un pas en avant pour que nous soyons l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu es la bienvenue, » je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Comme si il y avait un esprit, mon corps se rapprocha de lui.

« Je te vois demain, Bella, » et ensuite il embrassa ma joue. Mon corps était en feu. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et froides. Il s'attarda sur ma joue plus longtemps que je l'avais espérée, puis les enleva légèrement. Nous étions là pendant une minute, juste à regarder les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je te vois demain alors, » il recula.

« O-oui, j'imagine, » bégayai-je. Il me fit un signe de la main puis couru vers là où était Mark et bientôt ils partirent.

JE trébuchai dans mon camion et conduis prudemment à la maison. Pendant le trajet à la maison, tout ce que à quoi je pouvais penser étaient ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 4: Not so innocent

**Chapitre 4 : Not so innocent**

**Caius POV**

Je me dirigeai vers la salle du trône. En marchant avec moi il y avait Demetri, un garde des Volturi. Je le connaissais depuis vingt ans. Il était venu vers Aro voulant protéger les Volturi et avait prouvé qu'il était digne comme un garde après qu'il ait réussit ses combats d'essai.

Tout ça arriva après qu'il ait était habitué à ce qu'il était devenu. Aro, aussi, le transforma avant qu'il ne meure. Il était rentré en collision avec sa voiture dans un semi-remorque. Il était un monstre, continuellement suçant au moins dix humains par jour, jusqu'à ce que Marcus en déclare assez.

Il alla mieux après ça. Comment il alla mieux c'est plutôt une longue histoire. Mais il a fait un bon travail en nous protégeant mes frères et moi.

Quelles sortes de montres sont les Volturi ? Et bien j'expliquerais ça plus tard.

J'entrai dans la salle du trône de Volterra, ma maison, et me plaçai moi-même sur mon trône et me tournai vers Aro.

« Tu voulais me voir, frère ? » Demandai-je. Aro soupira d'ennui.

« Un jeune homme déclara qu'il voulait devenir l'un des notre, » m'informa-t-il.

« Sa façon de nous parler a montré clairement qu'il n'a pas de respect pour notre clan, » dit Marcus, avec dégout. Aro soupira à nouveau.

« Et nous aimerions lui donner une leçon ou deux, dit Marcus. Je souris.

« Ce sera mon plaisir, » dis-je, sombrement.

« JE pensais que tu adorerais ça, » gloussa Aro.

Jane, un membre de la garde des Volturi, se dirigea vers nous. Elle a seulement treize ans et avait acquiert un don intéressant. Elle avait la possibilité de faire souffrir quelqu'un avec sa pensée. Elle peut aussi créer les deux ; souffrance physique et mentale.

Elle nous sourit à mes frères et moi.

« Maîtres, un invité est arrivé, » puis elle prit sa place, un peu sur la droite.

Le jeune homme fut pratiquement jeter dans la salle, la tête la première sur le sol à carreaux blanc. Ses cheveux courts marron étaient en sueur et son visage était meurtrit. Sa chemise était crasseuse et son jean était couvert de boue. Et quand sa tête heurta le sol, un pleur lui échappa.

Demetri marcha vers lui, en essayant de le faire taire, mais Aro leva sa main.

« Paix, frère, » dit-il à Demetri.

Et il se remit lui-même là où il se tenait avant. Je regardai l'humain avec un sourire amusé tandis que ses yeux fixaient le tour de la salle. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. L'homme trembla de peur, mais ses yeux maintenaient de la colère. Je m'arrêtai en face de lui.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Lui demandai-je. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Kévin, Monsieur, » chuchota-t-il. Je l'encerclai.

« Pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre ce clan, Kévin ? » Il secoua sa tête.

« Je ne veux pas, Monsieur, » je m'arrêtai.

« Alors pourquoi venir ici à Aro, en demandant s'il pouvait te transformer ? »

« Parce que je veux être un-, » Je l'interrompis.

« Clairement, » Lançai-je. JE pouvais voir la colère bouillonnant en lui.

« Ecoute, mec vas-tu me transformer ou pas ? » Il semblait frustré. Tut, tut, tut.

« C'est une question courageuse à me demander, » je m'arrêtai en face de lui.

Tu pourrais tuer aussi, » informa Marcus. J'hochai la tête légèrement en accord.

« Si je te transformai, que ferais-tu ? » J'étais fortement curieux.

« Je commencerais à créer un clan moi-même, » dit-il fièrement. J'étais sérieux. « si je te changeais, non seulement tu resterais ici, mais aussi tu deviendrais un garde, ce qui veut dire nous protéger moi-même et mes frères, » l'informai-je.

« Pourquoi diable je ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un air suffisant.

J'entendis Jane haleter. Je regardai à nouveau Aro et Marcus. Aro hocha la tête. Je me retournai à nouveau vers Kévin.

« Tu nous appartiendras, » dis-je. Kévin me lança un regard plein de mépris.

« Personne ne me possède, » dit-il sèchement. Je fis un pas un avant.

« Es-tu sûr de ça ? »

« Ecoute mec, je suis un flic. Je peux t'arrêter, » dit-il, clairement ennuyé. Je lui souris sombrement.

« Et je suis un vampire, » et brisai son cou.


	6. Chapter 5: Blood red eyes

**Chapitre 5 : Blood red eyes**

**BPOV**

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Mon premier jour ensoleillé à Forks. Je voulais ouvrir les volets et sortir la tête dehors. Mais puisque Charlie est un montre de la sécurité, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Quelque chose était se passait avec Charlie aujourd'hui. Il m'emmène au lycée aujourd'hui. Pas une tache quotidienne pour Charlie. Mais ça me faisait plaisir qu'il sorte de son chemin pour passer du temps avec moi.

Une fois qu'il m'eut déposé je me dirigeai directement en cours, et le fis avant que la sonnerie retentisse. Je m'assis à ma place et cherchai Aro. Il n'était pas là. Etrange, il arrivait toujours avant moi en cour de mathématiques. Même quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, je ne les avais toujours pas vus.

« Ils ne sont pas là, » dit Jessica. Je la regardai.

« Chaque fois qu'il fait beau ils disparaissent, » m'informa-t-elle. J'étais confuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

« Certains disent qu'ils partent faire du camping, d'autres disent qu'ils vont à Seattle et vont faire les magasins, » puis elle retourna parler à Lauren à propos de chaussures. Je soupirai. Super, non seulement je dois passer un jour sans Aro, Mark et Caius en particulier, mais je n'ai personne à qui parler.

Comme un signal Angela finit sa conversation avec Mike et se tourna vers moi.

« Jess et moi allons choisir notre robe pour le bal de promo. Elles sont en promo maintenant, » dit-elle timidement. « Et je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider à choisir la mienne, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, j'adorerais ça, » elle me sourit.

« Pendant que nous serons là-bas j'irais acheter un livre que je cherchai partout, » dis-je.

« Ok, c'est bon pour moi. »

Le reste du des cours furent tache. Et avant que je le sache, j'étais dans la voiture de Jess en direction de Seattle. Quand nous arrivâmes, Jess se précipita vers le le magasin et disparu dedans. Angela et moi, cependant, fîmes une approche moins troublante. Je m'assis sur une chaise d'attente, et donnai mes opinions sur les robes qu'elles mettaient.

Au bout d'un moment je voulais exploser. Pas beaucoup à cause d'Angela, mais de Jess. Angela choisit une robe blanche flottante qui étincelait à la lumière. C'était magnifique, et ça lui allait vraiment bien. Jess de l'autre côté choisit une robe qui tenait à peine ses seins. La robe était rose et elle en tomba absolument amoureuse d'elle. Je me levais doucement.

« Hum, je vais aller prendre mon livre. Je vous rejoins au, euh, » j'avais oublié le nom du restaurant où nous devions dîner.

« Le Bella, » dit Jess, en ajustant ses seins dans sa robe. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rouler mes yeux.

« Ok je vous vois bientôt, » je ramassai mon sac.

« Bye, » Angela me fit un signe de la main.

« A bientôt, » dit Jess.

« Bye, » puis je partis. La librairie était à quelques blocs de là. Et le restaurant était à quelques blocs de la librairie. J'y serais probablement avant Ange et Jess.

Tandis que j'entrai dans la librairie, un petit carillon sonna. Un homme de la trentaine vint cers moi. Son sourire était gentil.

« Puis-je vous aider, Miss ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas encore, merci, » répondis-je.

« Laissez-moi savoir si vous avez besoin d'aide, » il retourna au comptoir.

Je commençai à chercher mon livre. Dernièrement je lisai une saga appelée Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, mais j'avais seulement Wolf brother et Spirit walker. Soul eater, le troisième, est celui que je cherchai aujourd'hui. Je fus si heureuse que je le trouvai étaler que je fis une dance de joie. Puis rougis, bien sûr.

Une fois que j'eus payé le livre et dis au gérant de passer une bonne nuit, je sortis et trouvai qu'il était en train de pleuvoir. JE grondai. Maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? Puisque j'avais le nouveau livre j'étais heureuse, mais maintenant ? Et bien et si mon livre se mouillait ?

Je me passai toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient arriver. A la fin, je décidai d'attendre dehors. JE resterais sous la pergola qui conduisait à l'entrée de la librairie et attendis. Je n'avais pas de place pour mettre mon livre dans mon sac et si j'enlève ma veste, non seulement je serais trempée, mais il y a une chance pour que la pluie s'infiltre dans ma veste et mouille le livre. Je regardai la forêt derrière le magasin et étais impressionnée de comment elle était somptueuse elle semblait la nuit quand il pleuvait. Des goutes d'eau tombèrent de feuille en feuille. Et il y deux étranges choses rouges rougeoyantes étranges au milieu de tout ça. A côté d'eux était…

Des choses rouges rougeoyantes… JE les identifiai comme de la lumière, mais pourquoi rouge ? Mais ce n'était pas des lumières du tout. Pas quand ils ont cligné des yeux. Je fis un pas en arrière, visiblement effrayée.

Puis elle sortit. Une femme. Une magnifique en plus.

Ses longs cheveux roux étaient trempés et étaient attachés sur son côté. Ses yeux rouges qui rougeoyaient me regardèrent curieusement. Elle avait une veste en cuir et un jean déchiré. Elle se tenait là dans la pluie. JE reculai. Elle s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » J'étais totalement effrayée quand elle fis un pas en avant et leva ses mains.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » dit-elle. Sa voix était comme un carillon. Sa voix coula à travers mes oreilles.

« T-tes yeux sont rouges, » bégayai-je. Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

« Oui, » dit-elle simplement. J'étais toujours confuse sur qui elle était et pourquoi elle me parlait.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, » dit-elle, mais avant que je puisse répondre, elle dit, « Je sais tu ne me connais pas alors pourquoi me croirais-tu ? Mais j'ai une précieuse information que tu as besoin d'envisager. »

J'étais totalement confuse. Il y aune minute, on aurait dit qu'elle allait me tuer. Maintenant ? Elle voulait me dire des choses que j'avais besoin de savoir ? Arg. J'ai mal à la tête.

« ecoute, viens avec moi et je te dirais tout, » dit-elle. On ne dirait pas qu'elle faisait pression sur moi ou quelque chose d'autre, mais elle semblait désespérée.

Devais-je la croire ? Après tout, elle était une totale étrangère. Et si elle m'emmenait dans un endroit et me tuait ? Est-ce qu'elle a un flingue ? Placé dans sa veste ? Je ne savais pas.

« Pourquoi, euh, » je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle secoua sa tête.

« J'expliquerais tout, une fois que nous serons dans ma voiture, » je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi dans votre voiture ? » Demandai-je. J'étais pétrifiée et je pense qu'elle le savait aussi.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas prudent ici et il pleut, » elle regardait vers le ciel. Je grimaçai.

« Pas prudent ? »

« Non, c'est-, » elle fut interrompu.

« Bella ! » Je connaissais cette voix trop bien.

Je me tournai pour voir Caius courir vers moi avec Aro et Mark à ses talons. Il courut vers moi, en me tirant fermement contre son torse. J'haletai. Ses bras s'enroulèrent eux-mêmes autour de ma taille et sa tête était dans mon cou. Je mis mes mains sur son torse.

« Caius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il ne répondit pas. Il tremblait et je n'avais pas pensé au début que c'était à cause du froid. Est-ce que ça pouvait être de la peur ?

« Tu le connais ?! » Hurla la femme. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demandai-je, toujours me tenant à Caius.

« Méfies-toi d'eux. Viens avec moi, » supplia-t-elle. J'étais si confuse. Aro s'avança.

« Je pense que tu devrais partir. Maintenant, » lâcha-t-il. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Elle me regarda suppliante.

« Bella ? »

« elle est avec moi, » Caius se dressa et lui cracha ces mots. Elle recula plus loin J'haletai, ce qui que sa pression se se resserra plus fort. Je le regardai et le vis la regarder avec mépris.

Elle recula encore plus.

« Je te reverrais bientôt Bella, » et ensuite elle courut vers sa voiture. Quelques instant plus tard elle partit.

J'étais complètement confuse. Que voulait-elle ? Elle était une parfaite étrangère, puis il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle. Je me sentais à l'aise en étant autour d'elle.

Soudainement Caius avait mes épaules dans ses mains froides.

« que fais-tu ici, Bella ? » Il avait une expression étrange. Comme si son visage entier était couvert de peur. Peut être était-ce à cause de cette femme. Peut être était-ce le fait que j'étais allée faire du shopping alors qu'il voulait me voir. J'avais besoin de lui demander pourquoi il était dehors si tard.

« Caius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandai-je doucement. Je plaçai ma tête sur sa joue. Son expression se transforma de la peur à l'agonie. J'haletai quand il colla son front contre le mien.

« Bella, pourquoi étais-tu avec Victoria ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est son nom ? » Il hocha la tête.

« Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas de quoi cependant, » dis-je.

« Reste loin d'elle, » dit mark ; toujours en regardant le chemin par où elle était parti.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle vous connait ? » Elle se méfiait d'eux, alors bien sûr elle les connaissait.

« Pas bien. Aller il est tard nous te conduisons chez toi, » dit Aro. J'hochai la tête rigide. Caius passa un bras autour de ma taille et commença à se diriger vers sa voiture. Je m'arrêtai brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Caius. Je secouai ma tête.

« J'allai dîner avec Ange et Jess. Elles ne savent pas que je suis là. Je ferais mieux de les appeler., » je sortis mon téléphone.

« Déjà fait, » dit Aro, Mark hocha la tête.

« Oui, nous les avons croisés et elles nous ont dit où tu étais. Je leur ai dit que nous te ramènerions à la maison. Elles étaient d'accord avec ça, » dit Mark.

« oh ok, » puis nous recommençâmes à marcher. Aro conduisait. Mark était côté passager et Caius et moi étions à l'arrière. On aurait dit qu'Aro conduisait comme s'il était pourchassé par la police. Après plusieurs minutes, je réussis à le convaincre de ralentir. Mais il ne ralentit pas beaucoup.

Après quoi deux minutes ? Quelque chose comme ça, j'étais à la maison. Je fis mes au revoir à Aro et Mark, tandis que Caius m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Nous restâmes là pendant une seconde. Puis il parcourut mon visage.

« Promets-moi quelque chose, » il garda son tremblement.

« N'importe quoi, » chuchotai-je.

« si quelque chose allait mal, si quelqu'un te menace, appelle-moi. Peut importe l'heure à minuit ou autre. Appelle-moi ok ? » Il me tendit un petit bout de papier.

« Il y a tous nos numéros, » dit-il. Je le regardai.

« Je le promets, » il sourit légèrement. Et puis il fit quelque chose d'incroyable.

Il m'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Tout le reste ne comptait plus sauf moi qui embrassais ses lèvres magnifiques. Je l'embrassai aussi, mais ensuite ça se finit juste comme ça. Il s'écarta, en respirant fort. Je me penchai contre ma porte pour me tenir.

Il me regarda.

« whoa, » il gloussa à bout de souffle. J'hochai la tête.

« C'était incroyable, » je souris. Aro klaxonna.

« aller frère ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec Bella demain maintenant vien ! » Cria Aro. Lui et Mark rirent pendant que je rougis.

« Ok ! » Hurla Caius en réponse. Il me fit un câlin.

« J'imagine que nous pourrons nous entrainer à nous embrasser demain, » il gloussa. Avec un dernier baiser il retourna vers sa voiture. Il monta dedans et m'envoya un baisé. Je prétendis l'attraper et le coller à mes lèvres.

Il rit puis partit. . Je restai là une minute, en les regardant sortir de ma rue. J'entrai à l'intérieur et verrouillai la porte d'entrée. Je pouvais entendre les ronflements de Charlie d'en bas ici. Seigneur, il peut ronfler ! Sans mentionner que sa porte est probablement fermée aussi. Je montai dans ma chambre et m'arrêtai. Ma fenêtre était ouverte. Complètement ouverte. Charlie n'aurait jamais fait ça.

« Il était temps que tu sois là, » dit quelqu'un derrière. Je me tournai pour me retrouver face à face avec la femme que j'avais vu à Seattle.


	7. Chapter 6:Talking to a vampire

**Chapitre 6 : Talking to a vampire**

**BPOV**

J'hurlai. Je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. Elle m'a foutu les jetons.

« Chut ! » siffla la femme. J'arrêtai mais fis quelques pas en arrière.

« Comment es-tu entrée ici ? » Demandai-je, terrifiée. Elle soupira.

« Ta fenêtre, » dit-elle. Bien joué Bella. Bien sûr qu'elle est venue par la fenêtre ! C'est ouvert !

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Je détestai comment ma voix tremblait. Elle soupira à nouveau.

« JE te l'ai déjà dit, tu dois savoir ce que je vais te dire, » dit-elle tandis qu'elle s'assoyait sur mon lit. Elle tapota l'endroit à côté d'elle.

J'hésitai. Mark me dit de rester loin d'elle, mais qu'avais-je besoin de savoir ?

« Je préfère debout, » je croisai mes bras autour de moi-même. Elle haussa les épaules.

« « Comme tu veux, » elle se rallongea et soupira. J'avalai.

« Est-ce que ça a à voir avec les-, » elle m'interrompit.

« Caius, Marcus et Aro ? » Elle gloussa. Attends une seconde.

« Est-ce que tu as dit Marcus, c'est Ma-, » elle m'interrompit à nouveau.

« Non ce n'est pas ça et tu as été habituée à leurs mensonges, » elle regarda ailleurs. Je la regardai avec incrédulité. Je secouai ma tête.

« Ça n'a pas de sens, » l'informai-je. Elle me regarda.

« Tu l'aimes pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement. J'ouvris la bouche.

« Quoi ? » Dis-je, faible. Elle roula ses yeux.

« C'est compréhensible que tu aimes Caius. Je veux dire, qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Magnifique, musclé, grand et bien sûr, il a la chose la plus précieuse que tout le monde donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir, » dit-elle. Je la regardai, complètement confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Immortalité. » J'éclatai de rire. J'essayai de l'étouffer avec ma main, mais ça ne marcha pas.

« Bientôt tu l'auras aussi, » j'arrêtai de rire. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

« Moi ? L'immortalité ? Jamais, » Bégayai-je. Elle secoua sa tête.

« C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, » elle se tourna loin de moi. Je m'avançai vers la place à côté d'elle sur le lit. JE plaçai une main sur son épaule et la retirait rapidement. Son épaule était glacée. Etrange c'était la même température que…la main de Caius. Son épaule était dure et solide aussi.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Tu as une chance de ne pas suivre ce chemin. Je l'ai fait maintenant regarde-moi, » elle se cita elle-même. « Ton nom es victoria, pas vrai ? » Ensuite je réalisai que je n'avais pas encore prononcé son nom. Bizarre.

« Oui, ils te l'ont dit hein ? » Demanda-t-elle, dégoûtée. J'hochai la tête.

« Qu'est Caius, Victoria ? » Demandai-je, ayant de grands bonds autour de moi.

« Ce n'est pas juste lui. Aro et Marcus aussi, » elle sortit un souffle tremblotant. J'attendis un peu. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondue.

« Que sont-ils ? » D'abord elle ne répondit pas puis elle se tourna vers moi et sourit largement. Puis je compris. Elle ne me souriait pas. Elle me montrait ses dents. Je les inspectai de plus près, et trouvai ce qu'elle voulait que je vois.

Je sautai du lit et me retrouvai en face de la fenêtre pour que j'aie une échappatoire si j'en avais besoin.

« S'il te plait de me fais pas de mal, » suppliai-je, en levant les mains. Victoria fut debout en une seconde. Littéralement.

« Bella, Bella, Bella. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire ! C'est pourquoi ta vie est en danger, » dit-elle, en marchant vers moi et en m'enlaçant.

« Tu es un vampire, » ma bouche ne bougea pas mais les mots sortirent. Elle se recula et me regarda avec pitié.

« Je sais que ça fait pas mal à encaisser mais c'est vrai, » elle regarda ailleurs. Cependant même si l'évidence était là pour moi pour voir, je ne voulais toujours pas le croire. Elle était une humaine transformée en vampire. Elle dit qu'elle avait un choix puis elle l'a sauté. Et n'a-t-elle pas dit ça…oh non.

Je pris son bras glacé.

« et à propos de Caius et Aro et Mark, » demandai-je rapidement. Elle hocha la tête.

« Ils sont aussi des vampires, » dit-elle doucement. On aurait dit que mon cœur explosait. Caius ? Un vampire ? Les vampires ne sont pas méchants ?

« Les vampires ne sont-ils pas-, » elle m'interrompit.

« Des créatures dégoûtantes et violentes ? » Lâcha-t-elle. Je secouai ma tête.

« Mauvais ? » J'étais curieuse du fait qu'elle était un vampire et qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore bu. Elle prit un long moment pour répondre.

« Certains le sont, certains ne le sont pas, » répondit-elle, amèrement.

« L'es-tu ? » Demandai-je gentiment. Elle me regarda avec tristesse.

« J'avais l'habitude de l'être. Plus maintenant, j'imagine. J'ai changé depuis que James m'a quitté, » elle regarda ailleurs, honteuse.

« Qui était James ? » Je ne voulais pas le presser, mais j'étais curieuse. A nouveau elle prit un moment pour répondre. Et quand elle le fit elle sanglota.

« Il était mon compagnon, mais il m'a quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Si je la trouve je la tuerais sans hésiter, » elle sanglota pendant un moment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. La consoler ? Lui dire que ça allait aller ? Peut être qu'elle veut un peu d'espace. A la place je caressais son épaule, de façon réconfortante.

« Il t'a transformé en vampire ? » Elle hocha la tête et me sourit.

« Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés en 1984. C'est l'année où il m'a transformé. Il disait qu'il m'aimait et ne me quitterait jamais. Mais quand nous avons commencés à devenir sérieux, il m'a affronté une nuit, en disant qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Et qu'il était amoureux d'une fille qui vivait dans son quartier. Je l'aime toujours, j'imagine, mais je ne suis plus la même, » elle soupira et s'assit à côté de moi.

« C'est comment ? » Demandai-je, regardant nulle part en particulier. J'étais à La La Land, même depuis qu'elle m'avait dit pour James. Elle me regarda.

« C'est comment quoi ? »

« Etre transformé ? » J'avalai. Elle me regardait avec pitié.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, » admit-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? » J'étais un peu déçue.

« Parce que ça peut t'effrayée. Ça m'a effrayée, » dit-elle, tristement. Je me levai rapidement.

« Ça fait mal pas vrai ? » Dis-je brusquement. Elle secoua sa tête.

« Comme rien que tu n'ais fait l'expérience avant. C'est comme si tu étais en feu. Ton corps entier brûle et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Je me souviens. Moi criant pour que James fasse partir la douleur. Il sanglotait à côté de moi, en détestant le fait qu'il m'avait causé une douleur atroce. Une fois que c'était fini, je me suis senti comme une nouvelle personne. Je pouvais voir mille fois mieux. Je ne vivais pas assez près de l'autoroute, mais je l'entendais. Je pouvais tout entendre. Voir tout. C'était magique. James et moi avions le temps de notre vie ensemble. Mais il y avait certains aspects d'un vampire que je détestais. Et déteste toujours, » elle ne pouvait pas me regarder. J'étais trop dans l'information qu'elle m'avait donné que je l'ais presque frappée quand elle s'arrêta.

« Quels aspects détestes-tu ? » Demandai-je, intriguée. Elle me regarda.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, » dit-elle, le cœur brisé. Je la regardai avec pitié.

« Pas capable d'avoir des enfants. C'est affreux, » dis-je, en levant mes genoux et en posant ma tête dessus.

« Pas autorisée à aller au soleil, où je scintille. Non je ne brûle pas où me transforme en chauve-souris et m'en vais en volant. Ce sont des mythes, » dit-elle, dégoûtée. Attends pas autorisé à aller au soleil. C'est pourquoi Caius n'était pas en cour aujourd'hui !

« Et je ne peux pas dormir. N'aie jamais, ne pourrais jamais depuis que je suis devenu un vampire. » J'haletai.

« Ne pas dormir ? Sans dormir pour toujours ? C'est pire ! » Dis-je. Elle grimaça.

« Peut être que ça fait trop à encaisser en un jour. Tu as besoin de repos. Je reviendrais demain soir. Fais-moi une faveur et laisse ta fenêtre ouverte la nuit à partir de maintenant, » dit-elle et se leva. J'allais vers la fenêtre avec elle.

« Bien sûr, je te vois plus tard alors. Hey, merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, » dis-je avec gratitude. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'enlaça.

« N'agis pas différemment avec eux. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas rester loin de nous maintenant mais soit prudente. Juste parce qu'il est sympa avec toi, ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas mauvais, » dit-elle elle sauta par la fenêtre. Je courus et regardai en bas.

« Attend ! » Chuchotai-je assez fort. Elle me regarda avant l'enleva.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit. Est-ce que Caius est mauvais ? » Demandai-je. Elle hésita.

« Tu as besoin de trouver par toi-même, Bella. En temps voulu, tu le sauras, » elle se tourna et courut dans la forêt à la vitesse de la lumière.


	8. Chapter 7: Bella!

**Chapitre 7 : Bella !**

**BPOV**

Je me réveillai avec un commencement. Le cauchemar que j'aie eu était si bizarre. J'ai rêvé qu'une femme avec de magnifiques cheveux roux, nommée victoria, m'a dit que les vampires existaient. Ha ! Peut importe. Comme si ça allait arriver. Je mis une main sur mon oreiller et essayai de prendre plus de sommeil. Quelque chose était là. Je m'assis et inspectai ce que c'était.

C'était un mot.

J'étais confuse. Je ne l'aie pas laissé là. Et ce n'était pas mon écriture. Ça disait `Bella' sur le dessus. Je l'ouvris. Ma respiration resta bloquée dans ma gorge.

_Bella,_

_Tu ne savais probablement pas que toutes les choses que je t'aie dites la nuit dernière étaient réelles. Peut être que tu pensais que c'était un rêve. Je le pensais quand James ma l'a dit. Mais une fois que tu liras cette lettre, tu trouveras que tout ce que je t'aie dit est vrai. Cependant, n'agis pas différemment quand tu vois Caius. Si tu le fais, il saura que je t'aie parlé. Passe une bonne journée au lycée. Je te verrais ce soir._

_Victoria_

Je relis le mot plusieurs fois avant que je réalise. Je n'avais pas rêvé Victoria. Elle était réelle. Elle était là la nuit dernière tous les trucs sur…les vampires sont vrais. Je secouai ma tête. Quelle nuit ! Tout le truc de vampire me frappa comme un coup de vent. Je soupirai, et me levai. Après être prête pour le lycée, je grimpai dans mon camion et partis.

Pendant que je conduisais, j'ai eus le temps de penser. Surtout c'était à propos de Caius. A propos de ses lèvres bougeant sur les miennes. Sans mentionner qu'il voulait `s'entrainer' à s'embrasser aujourd'hui aussi. JE soupirai. Je me sentais comme si je venais juste de le rencontrer (techniquement je l'ai rencontré il y a une semaine) mais je pense que je sui sen train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

D'une façon, c'est une sorte de rappel pour moi d'un soudain amour. Comme l'amour au premier regard, ces types de choses. Bella et Caius. Caius et Bella. Je respirais profondément. Ça ne sera plus pareil à nouveau. Caius, j'avais l'habitude de penser, était normal. Un humain. Il ne sera plus « Caius l'humain ». Maintenant c'est « Caius le vampire ». Ça ne marchera pas entre nous. Je veux dire, aller ! Un vampire qui sort avec une humaine. Tôt ou tard il bondira pour me mordre.

La lumière de la rue devint rouge et je ralentis à un stop. Je me penchai contre mon coude sur le côté de la fenêtre.

Peut être que ça pouvait marcher. Peut être que nous pourrions trouver quelque chose. Peut être que nous pourrions-

« Bella ! » cria quelqu'un que je connaissais bien. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Caius dans sa voiture, avec lui sur le côté passager, Aro côté conducteur et Mark, euh je veux dire _Marcus_ à l'arrière.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Faire signe comme une maniaque. Ils sont des vampires pour crier assez fort ! Je devrais rester loin d'eux. Ne pas m'impliquer plus que je le suis déjà. Mais je ne peux pas. Victoria m'a dit d'agir normalement. Facile. Non !

Je fis un signe de la main, au même moment le feu se mit au vert. J'appuyai sur la pédale et mon camion vola pratiquement dans le parking de mon lycée. Je dérapé pour m'arrêter. Je pris rapidement mon sac et sortis de mon camion. Après l'avoir fermé, je commençai à me dirigeai vers le bâtiment principal. Avant que je puisse prendre un autre stop, _ils_ décidèrent de se garer à côté de moi. Ce que je vis m'effraya.

Marcus riait siii fort

Aro frappait sa tête sur le volant.

Et quand Caius sortit de la voiture, il tomba sur le sol, en riant complètement.

J'haussai un sourcil, ce qui le fit rire plus fort. Je le regardai, complètement étourdie. Il semblait si beau quand il riait. Peut être que c'est une caractéristique de vampire. Etre magnifique. Victoria était magnifique, Caius était siii magnifique, et pareil pour Marcus et aro. Euh, la vie n'était pas juste.

Vampires. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Caius être un vampire. Ni ses frères. Etre des vampires ne voulait pas dire être mauvais ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un film où les vampires sont gentils sort.

Je soupirai. Et si Victoria mentait ? Maintenant c'est une possibilité que je veux croire. Je ne sais même pas qui elle est. Elle dit qu'elle est un vampire, mais quand je regarde Caius rire sa tête sur le sol-

Alors je les vis.

Ses canines.

Pendant un moment je les vis puis elles disparurent. J'haletai et trébuchai. Puis je glissai sur le sol. Et les ténèbres se noyèrent en moi.

**Caius POV**

La façon dont elle a dérapé avec son camion m'a fait rire. Mes frères se joignirent à moi aussi. Elle dérapa si vite que je fus surpris que sa voiture ne se soulève pas pour que ça conduise sur la fatigue. Ça aurait été un drôle d'emplacement. Ça l'a probablement effrayée à mort.

Après qu'Aro se gare sur la place de parking, toujours en riant, il se gara à côté de la camionnette de Bella. Elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment principal quand nous l'avons distraite. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Notre rire était si fort, qu'ils nous ont probablement entendus depuis Volterra. Qui est à 9146 kilomètres de là. Rudement loin.

Je sortis de la voiture. Ey bien tomber serait une meilleure description. Bella haussa un sourcil, me faisant rire plus fort.

Seigneur, elle n'avait pas idée de combien elle avait l'air en se tenant là. Je pouvais facilement l'appelait un ange. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais même depuis la nuit dernière, quand je l'ai embrassé, je ne peux pas la sortir de ma tête. Elle est comme une pensée permanente. Une pensée qui ne cessera jamais. Et maintenant, en la regardant à travers mes yeux, je réalisai combien je l'aimais. Combien je voulais être avec elle. Malgré moi être un vampire et un sang froid, je n'ai jamais rencontré se sentiment. C'était un sentiment …d'amour. Pas de la façon que j'aimais mes frères. Mais d'une façon qu'un compagnon aime sa compagne. Juste comme Aro et Marcus avec leurs femmes. Je suis le seul frère qui n'est pas marié depuis trois cents ans.

Bien que mes frères m'encouragent à trouver une femme est à faire d'elle mon épouse, je ne vois pas le moment dans ça. Pourquoi quelqu'un m'aimerais ? » Je suis le plus mauvais de mon clan. Je ne peut pas gérer ça quand des gens nous demande l'immortalité, ce qui est pourquoi Kévin est maintenant en train de pourrir dans une tombe qui sait où. Je suis mauvais. L'ai toujours était. Mais il y a quelque chose à propos de Bella qui me fait devenir bon. Peut être que c'est elle la bonne.

_Oh réveille-toi, Caius ! elle est humaine. Si tu rentre dans sa vie plus que tu l'ai déjà, tu vas remplir sa vie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour elle ! Alors quitte cet endroit et retourne à Volterra, où tu appartiens, _m'emplie une voix importune.

Mais je ne voulais pas écouter cette voix. Je voulais écouter celle de Bella. Elle me disant combien elle m'aimait. Nous nous câlinerions dans les bras l'un de l'autre le matin, ne voulant pas bouger. Nous pouvions acheter une maison et vivre avec chacun de nous.

Ce serait mon rêve, si je pouvais rêver c'est ça. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Puis Bella attira mon attention en haletant. Je cessai mon rire et regardai plus attentif vers elle. Elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol.

« Bella ! » criai-je. Je me poussai à me lever et étais à son côté en une seconde.

« Bella ? » Je secouai ses épaules. « Bella, regarde-moi ! »


	9. Chapter 8: Oh no

**Chapitre 8 : Oh no**

**BPOV**

Je me suis réveillée avec un énorme mal de tête. Ce n'était pas juste un ordinaire ou autre. Euh, c'était en train de me tuer.

Ça me prit plusieurs minutes pour enregistrer que je n'étais plus sur le parking du lycée. J'étais dans un endroit inconnu. J'étais dans une chambre avec un haut plafond et des rideaux bleus sombres. De l'autre côté des rideaux il y avait des immeubles. C'était un endroit magnifique. Je regardai les peintures qui étaient sur le mur plus loin. C'était une peinture d'un ruisseau avec de miniatures émanations sur la rive. C'était magnifique aussi.

Je m'assis sur ce que je réalisai était un lit. Je regardai autour en essayant de me souvenir comment j'avais fini ici. Rien. Rien ne me vint. Alors je décidai de suivre le plan B. Me lever et rentrer à la maison. J'hochai la tête heureuse, finalement trouvant un chemin à suivre.

Je me levai et tranquillement marchai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris gentiment et jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Whoua.

Le couloir était si long et large que j'ouvris la bouche en grand pendant dix minutes. Maintenant c'est une exagération. Je regardai en avant et immédiatement je fus distraite par une immense image dans une cadre sur le mur en face de moi. C'était une image de Medusa. Avec ses serpents glissant sur elle. Je frissonnai. Qu'était-il arrivé au joli ruisseau en peinture ? Pourquoi poussai cette peinture là dedans et pousser une mauvaise femme ici ?

Je frissonnai à nouveau, et puis commençai à bouger. Je me dirigeai en bas vers la droite semblant comme si c'était un meilleur chemin à prendre. Je passai devant plusieurs autres chambres. Probablement la même que celle où j'étais. Tandis que je descendais le couloir, des photos commençaient à apparaître sur les murs. Certaines magnifiques, et d'autres… étaient pire que celle de Medusa. Je déraper pour m'arrêter quand quelque chose captura mon œil. Je marchai doucement pour faire demi-tour et analysa la photo de plus près. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette photo. Quelque chose de vraiment familier.

C'était une photo avec trois hommes assis sur leurs trônes. Chacun avait leurs propres trônes. En fait les hommes semblaient si familiers. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que c'était.

Le premier homme avait des cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et un bon corps. Il était musclé et avait une corde noire sur les cheveux. Et la chose la moins effrayante était qu'il avait des yeux rouges. Des yeux rouge sang. Juste comme un…vampire les auraient. Super ! Ce truc avec les vampires commence à être mieux et mieux.

Le suivant, celui qui semblait être le leader, avait les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules aussi. Il était moins musclé que le premier, cependant il était plus grand. Il portait un manteau noir sauf qu'il avait la capuche relevée sur sa tête de façon à ce qu'on puisse juste voir ses yeux rouge. Contrairement au premier, il avait un sourire sur son visage. Comme c'il passait un bon moment. Un vampire passant un bon moment ? Il devait probablement prendre un casse-croute, « toux humain tous) avant de prendre la photo.

Le dernier était le seul qui attira mon attention en premier. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui. Quelque chose à propos de son visage et de son corps. Ça me rappelait presque…Caius. Je regardai plus près. Pour ma consternation, il avait des cheveux blancs. Cheveux blancs purs comme ceux de Caius. Puis il y avait le corps. Il était musclé, comme Caius, et il avait les épaules larges, comme Caius aussi. Puis…il y avait ses yeux. Ceux-là m'attirèrent le plus.

En fait ses yeux étaient rouges. Mais tous ça ne ramenaient pas nécessairement à Caius. Oui, il est un vampire et oui il a probablement des yeux rouges. Mais ce gars ne ressemblait en rien à lui. Je répétai cette pensée une centaine de fois avant qu'une main touche mon épaule, en m'effrayant. Je sursautai.

Elle me sourit, en montrant ses canines. Je frissonnai.

« Bonjour Bella. Je suis Jane. Ravie de te rencontrer, » elle tendit sa main. Sa voix était comme des carillons. Je serrai sa main, rigide.

« Ravie de te rencontrer aussi, » j'avalai. Elle rit.

« Que fais-tu hors du lit ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je secouai ma tête mentalement. Non ! Je ne veux pas être dans cette situation ! Je veux être à la maison.

« Jane, où suis-je ? » Lui demandai-je. Elle gloussa.

« et bien, tu es en Italie. A Volterra, » ses yeux brillèrent. J'avalai à nouveau.

« Comment suis-je arrivée là ? »

« Maître t'as emmené ici. De Forks. Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi il a tenté de t'emmener ici. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu vas aller bien et Maître avait une réunion spéciale. Peut être que c'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a emmené ici, » dit-elle. Son Maître ? Et bien je voulais bien sûr lui donner un morceau de mon esprit.

« Qui est ton Maître ? » Demandai-je, très curieuse de savoir quelle est la personne à qui je vais botter les fesses. Elle s'avança vers moi et fit quelques pas. Elle sortit sa main, en indiquant le mur.

« Mes Maîtres, » répondit-elle tandis que je venais vers elle.

C'était exactement les mêmes personnes qui étaient dans l'autre photo. Sauf que ceux-là étaient des portraits individuels. Les hommes semblaient tous confiants dans leurs robes et ils souriaient tous. Et bien sûr, en montrant leurs canines. Charmant.

« Lequel m'a emmené ici ? » Demandai-je un peu étourdie. Elle me regarda. ¨Puis pointa celui avec les cheveux blancs. Ma respiration resta dans ma gorge. Elle fut instantanément à mon côté.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Elle semblait inquiète. J'hochai la tête. Incapable de m'aider moi-même je lui demandai la seule question qui me trottait dans la tête.

« Quel est son nom ? » Demandai-je, ma bouche ne bougea pas du tout quand les mots sortirent.

« Maître Caius, » dit-elle, confiante.

« Bien sûr, » dis-je, déjà ébahie. Elle me prit par le coude.

« Peut être que tu devrais t'allonger. J'emmènerais Maître Caius, » elle commença à me tirer vers la chambre où j'étais avant.

« Non ! » Criai-je, en la surprenant. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, » m'excusai-je.

« Tu ne m'as pas effrayée. J'ai juste été surprise c'est tout, » m'assura-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte.

« Maintenant tu as besoin de te reposer. Je reviendrais dans la matinée, » dit-elle puis partir.

Aussi vite que je fus allongés sur le lit, je m'effondrai et sentis l'inconscience m'envahir.

**Caius POV**

Je ne voulais pas la laisser. Tout seule dans cette chambre, mais je le devais. Cette réunion qui était arrangée par Aro débattait un topo plutôt intéressant. Une plainte avait été faite, que nous avions tué la femme d'un homme. Il m'est venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait une écharpe rouge, ou c'est ce que dit son mari. Et en fait j'avais vu une femme comme ça. Bien sûr c'était moi qui avais sucé son sang, mais je ne voulais pas le mentionner. Encore. Maintenant c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'il connaisse le même destin.

L'homme était accroupit au milieu de la salle en nous regardant. Ah ! Son regard méprisant était un smiley comparé au mien.

« Quel est ton nom, humain ? » Demanda Marcus. L'homme parla sur le sol.

« Ben, » dit-il à nouveau. Beurk. Je pense que c'était la même réaction qu'Aro et Marcus avait aussi. Je soupirai.

« Tu es là parce que ? » Je me moquai de lui. Sa colère grandit.

« Vous avez tué ma femme ! » Rugit-il.

« Et que vas-tu faire à propos de ça ? » Demanda Marcus, en souriant légèrement. Ben se leva.

« Vous avez tué ma femme et maintenant je vais prendre quelque chose qui vous appartient à chacun de vous, » menaça-t-il. Aro rit.

« Tu n'oserais pas, » gloussa Marcus. Ben fit un pas en avant.

« Je vais la tuer ! » Cria Ben, en désignant Supicia, la femme d'Aro. Elle ne bougea pas. Plus comme si elle s'en fichait. Après tout c'était un humain. Que pouvait-il lui faire ? Rien.

« Et elle ! » il désigna Didyme, la femme de Marcus. Elle haussa les épaules.

Aro se leva.

« Tu pense sérieusement que tu pourrais blesser ma sœur et ma femme ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'avançant.

« Aro, laisse Caius s'occuper de ça, » dit Marcus, en serrant la main de Didyme. Supicia se tenait juste là à côté du trône d'Aro, les mains croisées et en souriant. Je secouai ma tête vers ma belle sœur.

Aro se dirigea vers Ben et le frappa, doucement cependant. Il ne voulait pas tuer le type. Pas encore.

Puis il revint vers moi.

« Torture-le, » gronda Aro, sous sa souffle. J'hochai la tête.

« Sera fait, « puis me levai.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et me penchai pour avoir le contact visuel avec lui.

« Ta femme est venu dans ce château hier, pas vrai » ; je me levai et l'encerclai doucement. D'habitude mon clan appelle cet endroit un château, à cause de sa taille.

Ben respira fortement. Il me regarda avec douleur et colère traversant ses yeux. Le sang coulait sur sa joue. Je pouvais entendre que tout le monde se bloquait de cette délicieuse odeur qui émanait de Ben, en ne respirant pas.

« Oui, » cracha-t-il. Ça allait être amusant.

« Et tu pense que c'est nous qui l'avons tué ? » Demandai-je, l'agaçant encore plus.

« Oui, vous sales bâtards ! » Rugit-il. Je pivotai et le frappai au visage. J'entendis un crack au moment où il retomba. Il pleura de douleur.

« Quand fut la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ? » Demandai-je, continuant à l'encercler.

« Je vous déteste tous ! » Cria-t-il. Je m'avançai sur son bras, et entendis un autre crack. Il cria à nouveau de douleur.

Sur ça. Mes questions et ses réponses. Je brisai une partie de son corps en continu tandis qu'il disait une insulte envers nous. Ensuite c'était son autre bras. Puis la jambe gauche, puis le jambe droite, puis son cou et heureusement en dernier : sa colonne vertébrale. Il était à peine en vie. Sur la dernière insulte, je donnai un coup et mis mon pied sur son cou pour que sa tête roule loin de son corps.

Je fis un pas en arrière et enlevai mes chaussures qui étaient pleines de sang.

Je levai mes mains et puis les tirai sur mes côtés.

« Amusez-vous, » dis-je. Puis tout le monde se précipita vers le corps et commença à boire.

Je commençai à quitter la salle, avant qu'une odeur familière remplisse mon nez.

C'était l'odeur du sang. Mais pas le sang de Ben. Celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que je trouvai étrange parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre humain ici. L'odeur venait de la porte principale. Je me tournai vers celle-ci, et ensuite j'entendis de bruit de pas, comme si quelqu'un était en train de courir. Puis cela me percutai. Un humain me regardait pendant que je torturai Ben. Elle/Il avait été le témoin de mon clan avec leurs visages en sang. Merde !

J'allai à la recherche du témoin que mon espèce était condamnée. Si quelqu'un dit au monde que les Vampires existent, alors il y aurait de gros problèmes pour nous tous.

Je remarquai que la porte était légèrement ouverte.

Je l'ouvris rapidement et vis qui c'était avant qu'elle ne tourne dans le couloir.

Je m'immobilisai. Oh non, elle a comprit. Maintenant qu'est-ce que j'allai faire. Je lui avais mentis pendant si longtemps et maintenant tout était gâché.

Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais. Je courus après elle à la vitesse d'un vampire. Elle était déjà hors du château. Je la suivis aussi vite que je pouvais. Je glissai pour un arrêt quand je la vis. Elle était déjà dehors descendant les marches. Je la suivis dehors.

« Bella ! » Lui criai-je, avant de la perdre de vue.


	10. Chapter 9: CAIUS!

**Chapitre 9 : CAIUS !!!**

**BPOV**

Je soupirai et me levai à nouveau. J'étais dans la même chambre que la dernière fois. Quel était son nom ? Judie ? Jenna ? Jane !ù C'est ça. Et bien, ne m'a-t-elle pas pratiquement traîné ici ? Euh, je me sens malade. Le grand mal de tête est de retour. J'essayai de me levai mais tout j'eus le vertige et tombai à nouveau. Aussi vite que ma tête toucha la couverture douce, tout me revint.

Le portrait sur le mur.

Celui avec Aro, Caius et Marcus. C'étaient eux. Ça ne l'était pas. Ils semblaient plus âgés. Ils semblaient avoir dans les vingt ans. Comment ça marche ? Ils sont jeunes quand ils sont avec moi et au lycée puis plus vieux quand il y a des vampires. Ou peut être qu'ils sont des vampires tout le temps mais juste qu'ils portent juste des lentilles de contact pour cacher leurs yeux rouges sang.

C'est une possibilité.

Et une autre possibilité est que ces vampires puissent avoir certains pouvoirs mythiques. Peut être contrôlé les éléments ? Ou changer d'apparence ? Euh, j'avais besoin de vraiment parler à Victoria. Je n'ai pas de téléphone et je n'ai pas non plus son numéro. Comment j'étais supposée la contacter ?

Attend, Jane n'a-t-elle pas dit que j'étais en Italie ? Et quelque chose à propos de Volterra. Super non seulement j'aurais besoin d'une carte, mais je devais prendre de l'argent. Et bien, je penserais à l'argent après que j'ai pris une carte.

Je me levai et pour la seconde fois, sortis de la chambre. Cette fois je tournai à droite, en pensant que les vampires réduiraient ce chemin. Je marchai rapidement le long du couloir, devenant plus consciente que les vampires peuvent sentir milles fois mieux que les humains. Alors je pourrais facilement être détectée.

Je m'arrêtai à la fin. Je devais choisir entra la gauche et la droite à nouveau. La gauche semblait plus sombre pour moi pour une certaine raison. Et la droite semblait un petit peu terrifiant. Sombre ou terrifiant ? Je choisi terrifiant. Je marchais droit sans regarder toutes les photos sur les murs. Je marchai avec peur. Mes pas n'étaient pas super, ce qui me fit, marcher instable.

Je tournai brusquement à gauche et pleurai presque de joie. Il y avait droit devant le bureau en face. J'étais sûre d ça. J'accélérai mon pas. Penser que je pouvais voir ça, la distance entre mon nouvelle destination semblait à des kilomètres. Je pouvais voir une femme dans le bureau d'en face. Je souris si largement que mon visage commençait à me faire mal.

Ce sourire fut bientôt engloutit par la peur quand j'entendis un hurlement venir de la pièce d'où j'étais passée il y a une seconde. Je me figeai et regardai en arrière et en avant. Pas d vampires. Ouf. Maintenant faire la partie le plus effrayante. Je fis quelques pas en arrière et vis que la porte était ouverte mais très légèrement. Assez pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

J'haletai doucement à cette beauté. C'était une salle du trône. Juste comme un château pourrait avoir.

Ce que je vis ensuite était effroyable.

Aro et Marcus étaient sur deux des trônes. Et un était sur la gauche.

Caius.

Aro était au milieu et Marcus était sur la gauche. Ils semblaient exactement comme dans le portrait. Plus vieux. Beaucoup plus vieux. Ça me brisa le cœur quand je vis qu'ils avaient des yeux rouges sang. Je vis deux silhouettes debout à côté d'eux. Etrange. Mais où était Caius ?

Ma question trouva une réponse quand un horrible hurlement fis échos dans la pièce. Je regardai vers le bruit et mon cœur s'arrêta. Il était là. Au milieu de la salle, encerclant un homme qui était allongé sur le sol. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était le regarder. Regarder son magnifique visage tandis qu'il regardait l'homme.

La question que j'avais demandée à Victoria cette nuit avait finalement une réponse.

Caius était mauvais.

Juste la façon dont il regardait l'homme dépérissant de douleur, on pouvait identifier qu'il était mauvais. En le regardant avec des yeux curieux et en ne disant pas à Caius d'arrêter, ses frères étaient mauvais. Lui et ses frères étaient purement mauvais.

Et j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un mauvais vampire.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage tandis que je regardai plus attentivement.

Plus il torturait l'homme, plus les larmes coulaient. Il brisa le nez de l'homme, puis son bras. Puis sa jambe gauche, puis la jambe droite, puis son cou et heureusement en dernier : sa colonne vertébrale. Il était à peine en vie. Si l'homme répondait par une insulte aux questions de Caius, il briserait une partie du corps de l'homme.

J'ai presque crié à sa dernière chute. Il a donné un petit coup puis quand il atterrit, il mit son pied sur le cou de l'homme pour que la tête se décapite et roule loin du corps. Je regardai la tête, la peur me secouait dans les os.

Et Caius ne fit rien mais il enleva ses chaussures. C'est tout ce qu'il fit. Je voulais le frappai quand il leva ses bras et les ramena é ses côtés.

« Amusez-vous, » dit-il. Puis ses frères et les deux personnes à côté d'eux se précipitèrent vers le corps et commencèrent à boire. Et je les regardai.

Ça allait être moi un jour. Victoria l'a dit.

Un jour je serais un vampire. Ça m'effrayait. Je regardai Caius. Je fis un pas en arrière quand je réalisai ce qu'il faisait. Il quittait la pièce. Et l'entrée principale était mon endroit pour me cacher. Je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Courir.

Je courus si vite, je fus surprise que je n'ais pas trébuchée encore. Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais pour juste arriver au coin où était le bureau devant. Je contournai ce couloir mais je sentis des yeux dans mon dos. Il arrivait.

Je courus à travers la pièce et ouvris rapidement la porte qui était la l'entrée principale de l'immeuble qui ressemblait à un château. Puis je fus confrontée à des marches. Super.

Je les descendis en courant, en faisant en sorte de ne pas trébucher. Si je trébuchai, je serais dans une souffrance énorme. Bien que la douleur soit venue de ce que j'avais vu Caius faire. Il y avait quatre choses dont j'étais.

Caius est un vampire.

Caius est mauvais.

Caius a brisé mon cœur.

Et j'étais incroyablement amoureuse de lui.

Je sais que la dernière chose paraissait folle mais je l'aime. Et je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il a fait, mais je l'aime toujours. Je pleurais pendant tout le chemin descendant les escaliers, en sachant qu'il n'était pas loin derrière.

Je descendis la dernière marche et courus.

« Bella ! » Cria Caius. Je ne pouvais pas regarder en arrière. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire c'est de sortir de là. Et je vais le faire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

**Caius POV**

Bien que je ne puisse pas la voir, je pouvais la sentir. Son odeur se dirigeait vers le pont de la ville.

Je courus après son odeur. Passant entre les voitures et les camions. J'étais si rapide qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Je courus vers le pont et pleurais presque quand je la vis. Elle était au milieu du pont en continuant de courir. Loin de moi, pensai-je tristement. Ça ne m'arrêtait pas. Je devais lui parler et je voulais la réconforter quand je lui dis la vérité, parce que je pari qu'elle va pleurer.

Ce que j'allais faire me distrait de ce que je suis en train de faire et j'ai presque heurté un Hummer. Les propriétaires seront fous. Je me rapprochai. Elle était dans mon champ de vision maintenant.

Je me suis presque évanouit de la vue devant moi.

Mon cœur sauta presque de mon corps au moment où je vis où était Bella. Elle me fuyait, c'est sûr. Sans mentionner que nous étions sur un pont maintenant. Et un gros en plus, avec une large rivière sous nous. Mais ce qui arriva après me tua presque.

Elle trébucha.

Mais pas sur le côté où l'on marchait. Sur le route.

Et une semi-remorque venait droit sur elle.

Sans hésiter une seconde. Je courus vers elle. Le semi était à vingt mètres. Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais. Quand j'arrivai à elle, je la pris par la taille et la jetait par-dessus le pont. Ses cris résonnèrent dans mes oreilles. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle criait le plus. Le fait était en train de tomber d'un pont ou ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Une demi-seconde plus tard que j'eus jeté Bella par-dessus le pont, la semi-remorque fonça sur moi.


	11. Chapter 10: Become a vampire or stay hum

**Chapitre 10 : Become a vampire or stay human ?**

**BPOV**

Mes cris n'étaient pas pour moi. Mes cris n'étaient pas pour le fait que je venais d'être jetai du pont d'une ville. Ou à cause du fait qu'il y a une possibilité que je pouvais me noyer ou mourir en écrasant ma tête sur un tronc au bord de la rivière. Ils étaient pour Caius.

Tandis que je tombai, je regardai. Tandis que je regardai, je criai. Pour Caius. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être heurtée par la semi. Pas lui. Pas Caius. Le vampire dont j'étais amoureuse.

Et puis je tombai dans le néant bleu. Je tombai ; en fait me noyer serait la meilleure description. Je n'ai pas essayé de remonter à la surface. Pour quelle raison ? Il est mort. Maintenant il n'y a rien, mais les ténèbres dans mon cœur.

Un dernier regard. Juste un dernier regard, me dis-je à moi-même. Je remontai à la surface et essayai de voir quelque chose, rien qui puisse ressembler à lui. Je ne trouvai rien. Rien sauf la fumée et des bruits de sirènes, police, et ambulance. Des larmes tombaient sur ma joue au moment où je vis la semi. La semi était à moitié sur le pont et à moitié de travers, là où la rampe était. Je le regardai et fus étonnée pendant une seconde des dommages que Caius avait fait dessus. On aurait dit que le semi s'était écrasé contre un poteau.

Attend, Caius doit être dans l'eau. Parce que si la semi est à moitié en dehors du pont, Caius ne serait-il pas dans l'eau ? A moins qu'il ait roulé sous la semi et courus par tous ces… je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Il y avait encore une possibilité qu'il puisse être en vie. Il pouvait s'être noyé. Le choc l'a probablement tué et son corps s'est écrasé dans l'eau.

En fait j'étais près du côté droit du pont la où était la semi alors ça aurait du sens s'il était tombé sur le droite. Mais c'était une rivière, et les rivières bougent sans arrêt. Qui sait ? Il pouvait être hors de l'océan maintenant ! Mais ça ne va pas m'arrêter. Je le trouverais. Je sais que je le trouverais.

Je commençai à nager et cherche en même temps. Après dix minutes j'étais si endolorie que je ne pensai pas que j'arriverai à terre. Je devais essayer, au moins essayé. Et si je ne le fait pas, j'allai mourir un jour…ou pas, puisque je me le suis fait dire par un vampire que je serais transformé en vampire. Pas une bonne pensée.

J'y étais presque quand j'entendis un splash derrière moi. Cela m'effraya. Je me trouvais face à face avec des yeux gris. Je leur fis seulement un regard méprisant c'était comme si les yeux n'avaient pas de pupilles. Je criai et nageai en arrière aussi vite que je pouvais. Mais la créature était trop rapide et trop forte. Elle me prit par le bras.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle. Attend une seconde. Je connais cette voix.

« Aro ? » Demandai-je. Je me tournai pour voir que c'était lui. Et il avait ses yeux de couleur normale, puis rouge sang. Je les regardai. Il semblait exactement le même. Plus vieux, en fait que ce passe-t-il avec ses yeux ?

« C'est moi Bella. Où est Caius ? » Quand il prononça son nom une avalanche de larmes sortit de moi. Je ne pouvais pas les contenir. J'avais besoin de les libérer. Si je ne le faisais pas, elles s'enterreraient à l'intérieur de moi pour toujours.

« Aller, tiens-toi à mon dos. C'est ça. Maintenant tiens-toi, » je me mis sur son dos, en remarquant que sa peau était gelée. Il doit être un vampire, avec des lentilles de contacts. Est-ce qu'ils pensent que je suis stupide ? Sans relever qu'ils sont des vampires et ont l'air vieux. On ne peut pas subitement se transformer d'une personne de dix huit ans en une personne de vingt sept ans chaque nuit. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais j'imagine que maintenant je vis dans un mode où les vampires existent et maintenant je me tiens sur l'un d'eux.

Il était un nageur rapide. Ça doit être un truc de vampire. Pas surprenant. Bonne apparence, ouïe parfaite, vue parfaite, immortalité, meilleurs corps et bien sûr, une nouvelle que je viens de m'apercevoir, vitesse. Ils sont incroyablement rapides. Sinon comment Caius m'aurait atteint à temps ? Aucun humain ne le pouvait. Je serais morte sur l'autoroute si Caius était humain. Et d'une certaine façon, je suis reconnaissante qu'il n'en soit pas un.

Aro nagea jusqu'à la rive, en me mettent sur mes pieds une fois que nous y étions. Marcus était dans la vouture tout près. Il sortit sa tête par la fenêtre. Je remarquai qu'il portait toujours son manteau noir, et il avait ses lentilles de contacts. Il mima avec la bouche 'est-ce que tu vas bien ?`. J'hochai la tête et allai sur la banquette arrière.

Le chemin de retour au château était calme. Jusqu'à ce que Marcus brise le silence.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il. J'hochai ma tête encore une fois. Puis il se tourna vers Aro.

« Où est Caius ? » Aro secoua sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas, » c'est tout ce qu'il dit.

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés, Aro ouvrit ma portière pour moi. Je le remerciais calmement et puis me dirigeai vers les mêmes marches que j'avais descendues avant. J'étais en haut des premières marches. Ok, c'est le meilleur moment qu'on va prendre, me dis-je. Je tournai autour et les regardai. Ils étaient à deux marches derrière moi, mais firent un pas en arrière de ma brusquerie.

« Vous êtes des vampires, » lâchai-je. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent. Puis ils rirent. Comme si je m'attendais à une autre réaction. Bien sûr ils le feraient. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour protéger leur secret.

«Nous ? Des vampires ? » Rit Marcus.

« Il n'y a pas d'indices, » Aro sourit grandement. Je les regardai avec mépris.

« Oui, je suis presque sûre que Ben savait ça avant de vous laisser manger sa femme, » dis-je sarcastiquement. Ils arrêtèrent de rire. Je souris narquoisement.

« je sais tout. Je sais que vous êtes des vampires, je sais que Caius a tué Ben. Et vous savez qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Je l'ai vu faire ça, et vous deux étiez juste assis là ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ceux qui ont fait quelque chose de mal ici c'est vous ! » Criai-je. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils me regardaient juste. Avec tristesse. Je n'avais même pas encore fini.

« Je pensais que vous étiez mes amis. Je pensais que-, » Marcus m'interrompit.

« Bella. Tu es plus qu'une amie pour nous. Plus comme une sœur, » dit Marcus en faisant un pas en avant.

« C'est dur à croire. Des proches ne se mentent pas les uns les autres, » dis-je, en essuyant mes larmes.

«Nous ne t'avons pas menti, » dit Aro. JE pouffai vers eux et puis je désignais Marcus.

« Tu m'as menti à propos de ton nom ! Ton nom ! qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le fait de me dire ton nom ? C'est interdit de me dire ton vrai nom, Marcus ? Et à propos de toi ? Est-ce qu'Aro est vraiment ton vrai nom ? » des larmes tombaient maintenant. Marcus tressaillit quand je dis son nom. Aro avait l'aire de vouloir pleurer.

«Et vous pensez que je vous croirais maintenant si vous démentez le fait que vous êtes des vampires ? Non. Un : vous êtes vieux. Je peux le voir. Plus vieux que dix huit ans. Deux : C'est quoi ces soudaines lentilles de contacts, enlevez-les vous avez des yeux rouges sang et trois, » je commençai à pleurer de façon incontrôlable et tombai sur le sol. Ils furent à mes côtés en moins d'une seconde. Ma vision se brouilla et bientôt les silhouettes qui étaient Aro et Marcus disparurent avec l'obscurité.

Un moment plus tard je me réveillai dans la même chambre que le dernière fois. Et je n'étais pas seule. Aro et Marcus étaient chacun situés de chaque côté du lit. Je fermai mes yeux et prétendit que je dormais encore. Ils parlèrent sur des voix silencieuses.

« Nous avons perdus un frère et maintenant nous sommes en train de perdre notre sœur, » chuchota Aro, frustré. Perdu un frère ? ça voudrait dire…Caius. Ils savent.

« Quand elle se réveillera elle retournera à Forks. Et nous y retournerons jamais sauf ici sans Caius, » dit Marcus, terne.

« Peut être qu'elle restera. Peut être qu'elle restera si nous…, » Aro arrêta brusquement. Marcus haleta.

« non. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'elle va approuver cette idée ? Non, Caius ne voudrait pas que Bella choisisse cette voie, » rétorqua Marcus. Quelle voie ? qu'est-ce que Caius n'aurait pas aimé ? J'étais si confuse que je me sentais comme une envie de le frapper tous les deux sur la tête et expliquer. Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer ça. Mieux de prendre plus d'information que possible.

« Caius pensait à propos de ce cas. Elle vieillira peut importe ce que nous faisons et le pouvoir de Caius marche uniquement sur vampire pas sur les humains, » dit Aro.

Marcus soupira, « Aro, c'est mon avis. Le pouvoir de Caius ne marche pas sur les humains encore sur les vampires. Peut importe quel âge a Bella, cent ans, quatre vingt ou quatre vingt dix, Caius se transformera lui-même en cet âge et voilà, » répliqua Marcus.

« Oh aller. Es-tu si si aveugle ? Ne te souviens-tu pas quel est mon don ? » Rétorqua Aro.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Et alors ? » Répondit Marcus.

« avec un touché je sais toutes les pensées que Caius a toujours eut. Mais je ne peux pas le faire avec Bella. Pourquoi ça ? » Aro était sarcastique. Marcus claqua sa langue.

« est-ce que je connais l'extension de ton pouvoir ? Non Est-ce que je sais déjà que tu ne peux pas lire l'esprit de Bella. Oui. Est-ce que tu me l'as dit un million de fois ? Oui. Fait y face Aro, nous avons de plus gros problèmes que ton qui t'intéresse sur comment le cerveau de Bella te bloques, » j'entendis une chaise qui trainait sur le sol, et supposai que Marcus s'était levé.

« Ce n'est pas mon avis. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur mon don et n'ai rien trouvé. J'en ai parlé à Caius et ça l'a intrigué. Je touchais sa main après ça et je savais tout. Il considérait Bella comme une des notre et était anxieux de trouver son don. Mais les choses tournaient autour quand il réalisa que ça n'arriverait pas. Parce que c'était le choix de Bella, » expliqua Aro. J'entendis Marcus soupirer depuis une distance.

« Et c'est encore son choix ! » Lui rappela-t-il.

« Je sais ça mais il y a une possibilité qu'elle veule faire parti de notre monde, » dit Aro doucement. Marcus pouffa.

« Pourquoi le voudrait-elle ? Caius est parti. Il ne va pas revenir. Et tu penses qu'elle va juste entrer subitement dans nos vies comme ça. Ah ! ça n'arrivera jamais, » Marcus, je présumai, ouvris la porte. « Laisse-la se reposer. Elle va en avoir besoin quand nous lui dirons les nouvelles, » puis Marcus ferma la porte, et du son de ça, il partit.

Aro soupira et prit ma main.

« Je l'ai vu penser à toi. J'ai vu son imagination toi et lui marchant à travers la plage, en scintillant. Il te veut en vampire, en fait non. Mais puisqu'il est parti, je veux que tu reste ici. Soit un vampire et devienne notre sœur. JE doute que tu considère ça parce que Charlie doit se tirer les cheveux, ne sachant pas où tu es. Je l'appellerais et lui dirais une excuse raisonnable. J'espère que tu choisiras de rester avec nous. Soit notre sœur et vis avec nous pour l'éternité, » après qu'Aro ait dit son petit speech, il partit.

J'ouvris un œil pour être sûre qu'aucuns vampires ne se dissimulaient autour de la pièce. Personne à part moi n'était ici. Je m'assis et pensai à la conversation d'Aro et de Marcus dans ma tête.

Aro ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées. En fait, ça ne voulait pas dire que quelque chose clochait avec mon cerveau ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par 'Caius est partit` ? comment est-ce possible ? Il est immortel. Victoria a dit alors…mais est-ce qu'il pouvait mourir ? Je veux dire par un coup de feu ou en étant écraser par une semi ? Je frissonnai à la seconde pensée.

Peut être que je devais réfléchir au fait de devenir un vampire. L'immortalité serait à moi et je vivrais avec Marcus et Aro. Mais pas… Caius. Je soupirai tristement. Je ne voulais même pas penser à vivre pour toujours dans un monde où Caius n'est pas. Mais si j'étais sérieusement un vampire, dans quelle position je serais ? Je veux dire Aro, Marcus et Caius sont rois et possiblement les deux silhouettes à côtée d'eux étaient leurs femmes. Mais Caius n'a pas de femme. Il m'avait seulement moi et m'avait embrassé seulement une fois et je suis amoureux de lui. Comment cette catastrophe peut sortir de nulle part et être si soudaine ?

Ou peut être que Caius n'est pas mort. Peut être qu'il est encore en dehors d'ici. En attendant que quelqu'un lui porte secours. En m'attendant.

« En m'attendant, » dis-je doucement. Attend, la seule façon dont j'ai pensé à chercher Caius voudrait dire que je dois être un vampire. Pas moyen que je traverse le pays en tant qu'humaine. La seule solution serait pour moi de me transformer en vampire et le trouver. Mais et à propos de Charlie ? Et Victoria ? J'étais là depuis maximum trois jours. Ça brisera le cœur de Charlie, mais je dois le faire.

Je vais être transformée en vampire et trouver l'homme que j'aime.


	12. Chapter 11: Not allowed to go back

**Chapitre 11 : Not allowed to go back**

**Caius POV**

Aie. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, aie. Pourquoi ça ? Voyons, euh j'ai sauvé la femme que j'aime en la lançant par-dessus le pont de la ville, une semi m'a foncé dessus et laissez-moi dire que le plongeon que j'ai fait dans l'eau, en fait ça fait mal. Je suis remonté à la surface et j'étais face à face avec un homme. Un vampire. Des silhouettes.

Alors à la place de sauver Bella, ce qui est maintenant mon nouveau job journalier, je suis maintenant collé dans un bâtiment avec un vampire qui ne parle pas bien l'anglais.

« Tu as un château, hein ? »Dit-il, en caressant sa barbe. Je vous dis le 'mauvais anglais- c'est comment il dit ça. Je soupirai.

« Oui depuis des milliers d'années. Maintenant où suis-je ? » Lui demandai-je, en colère. Il marcha à travers la pièce et colla sa tête dans le frigo. Il sortit deux paquets de qui sais quoi et deux verres de champagne sur la table et vida les paquets…de sang humain.

« Où as-tu pris ça ? » Je désignai les paquets.

« ça, hein ? Euh et bien je suis allé pêcher, » il rit hystériquement. Ma bouche tomba sur le sol.

« Tu es allé pêcher ? Pour…du sang humain, » il hocha la tête en ayant un autre fou rire. Je frottai ma tête dans mes mains.

« Oh mec, » murmurai-je. Puis je captai une nouvelle odeur.

« Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré mon frère, » une voix venait de la porte. Je me tournai et vis un jeune homme penché contre le cadre de la porte. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans toutes les directions avec le vent. Il était musclé, grand, avait des yeux rouges sang et semblait très familier. Il sourit et s'avança vers moi. Il tendit une main.

« Je suis James. Ted, » il hocha la tête vers l'homme qui riait, « c'est mon frère. Et c'est notre maison. Bienvenue, » je secouai sa main.

« Tu as l'air vraiment familier, » dis-je. James sourit.

« Oui. Tu es un leader des Volturi. Je vous avez demandé à toi et à tes frères de me tuer une fois. Mais vous avez refusé et j'ai été forcé de le faire moi-même. J'ai sauté d'une falaise et j'ai atterris la tête la première en bas. Et je suis toujours là, » il haussa les épaules. Maintenant je me souviens.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vu ? » Demandai-je, effrayé que notre secret de vampire soient étalé dans les rues.

Il regarda ailleurs mais je voyais toujours ce regard agonisant que j'avais quand j'ai vu Bella trébucher en face du semi.

« Ma petite amie s'est balancé la seconde où j'ai sauté. Je l'ai entendue crier mon nom. Elle était un vampire aussi. Mais je pensais qu'elle était morte alors je voulais tu sais…, » il s'arrêta. Je comprenais comment il se sentait. J'aurais fait exactement la même chose si j'avais été à sa place.

« J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose que nous ne t'ayons pas tué. Si nous l'avions fait, tu n'aurais jamais su que ta petite amie était toujours en vie, » dis-je doucement. Il hocha la tête.

« Je sais, mais maintenant elle pense que je suis mort, » il s'assit à côté de son frère.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici, » leur dis-je. Ils partagèrent juste un regard, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

« Ecoute je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais tu ne peux pas y revenir, » dit James. Le regard dans ses yeux me dit que je devais plus venir.

« Par conséquent tu ne peux jamais retourner à Volterra, » ajouta-t-il. Je me levai doucement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'une fois que tu es mort, tu es mort. Une fois que tu as simulé ta mort, tu ne peux pas revenir. C'est comme ça que ça a toujours été. Les vampires qui sont considérés comme morts, mais qui sont encore vivants, doivent se cacher, » dit James. Je le regardai, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

« Tu dois rester ici ou tu peux faire ton propre chemin, ce avec quoi je suis d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas revenir chez toi, » chuchota-t-il.

J'essayai de trouver quelque chose qui détermine qu'il était en train de mentir, mais il n'y avait rien.

Je laissai échapper un souffle tremblant. Trop de catastrophes en un jour. Je regardai à l'extérieur de la fenêtre qui menait directement à mon château. Incroyable qu'on puisse le voir d'ici.

Je regardai à nouveau James.

« J'ai besoin de retourner vers ma, euh, petite amie, » je considérai Bella plus que ma petite amie mais elle n'était pas exactement ma femme. Encore.

Ecoute je sais que tu vas trouver ça incroyable, mais tu es aux infos, » il parcourut une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je suis aux infos ? C'est impossible. Je courrai à la vitesse d'un vampire et-, » James alluma la télé. Je la regardai pendant une seconde puis revint vers lui.

« Vitesse de vampire ou pas, tu n'es pas tombé du pont à la vitesse d'un vampire. Bien sûr c'était rapide, mais des témoins t'ont vu. Des tas d'entre eux. Tu ne peux pas revenir, » expliqua-t-il tandis que je regardai la scène entière avec moi écrasé contre la semi. Incroyable.

« Tu ne peux pas revenir et ni aucun de nous. Ted `est mort ' dans un accident de voiture. La police n'a pas trouvé le corps et maintenant ils sont en train de le chercher. C'était il y a sept ans et la police ne l'a encore trouvé. C'est pourquoi nous nous cachons, » dit-il, avec dégoût. Pendant qu'il disait ça il regardait vers la télé. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Le château des Volturi est en sécurité. Je pourrais vous emmener là-bas. Vous pourrez même vivre là-bas. Ted aussi Venez et vivez avec moi et mon clan. Si vous voulez, je pourrais même être le tuteur de Ted, » offris-je.

« Mon tutur, hein ? » Demanda Ted. James rit. Heureusement, je n'ai pas roulé mes yeux.

« _Tuteur, »_ dis-je doucement.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Ted. Je voulais le lancer par la fenêtre.

« Un professeur spécial qui t'aide, » dis-je.

« Ha, je n'ai pas besoin d'un, » il sirota sa boisson.

« Tu en as besoin plus que tu ne le penses, » dis-je et me concentrai sur James à nouveau.

« J'apprécie l'offre, mais c'est toujours pareil. Pas même ta maison est sûre. Par tous les moyens tu peux rester en contact avec ta petite amie et tout, mais…attend est-ce que c'est un vampire ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Non, mais j'ai peur qu'elle en devienne un, un jour, » je regardai mes chaussures.

« Est-ce qu'elle connait ton secret ? »

« Oui, » dis-je tristement.

« Elle l'a trouvé de la mauvaise manière, hein ? » Demanda-t-il. Je soupirai.

« La façon dont elle l'a trouvé n'était pas la façon dont je voulais que ce soit. Elle m'a vue tuent un humain et elle s'est effrayée, elle est sortit en courant du bâtiment et je présume que vous connaissez le reste, » je regardai par la fenêtre à nouveau.

« Quoi, alors tu as foncé droit dans une semi ? » Dit-il choqué. Je gloussai, sans humour.

« Non, je l'ai suivie sur le pont et elle…a trébuché. En face du semi. Si je n'étais pas un vampire elle serait morte, » dis-je.

« Mec, c'est pas cool, » James laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

« J'ai besoin de l'appeler, » dis-je. James hocha la tête.

« Le téléphone st en-haut, mais avant que tu y ailles je dois dire quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas lui dire où tu es, ok ? » Demanda-t-il.

« D'accord, » soupirai-je, vaincu.

« Je suis désolé, Caius. Mais ça va continuer à être comme ça jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre, » puis il s'assit sur le canapé. J'hochai la tête et allai en haut.

« Au fait, ils cherche ta petite amie aussi alors dis-lui de trouver un endroit où elle puisse rester cachée, » ajouta-t-il.

« Ok, » puis je descendis un couloir sur le second étage. J'ouvris la première porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Euh, un frigo en haut et un frigo en bas. Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre vit ici. Hum je devrai demander à James plus tard.

Je pris le téléphone et tapai le numéro de la maison, puis arrêtai. Na devrai-je pas appeler le portable de Bella ? Je veux dire, Aro ou Marcus pourraient répondre. Je ne veux pas vraiment leur parler. Elle le garde toujours sur elle. Ok, alors appelle le portable de Bella. Et je le fis.

Le téléphone commença à sonner.

« Allo ? » J'entendis sa voix calme, et je me suis presque évanoui. Clairement impossible. Elle va bien ! Elle va bien. JE voulais tellement l'enlacer fort contre ma poitrine. Je me sentis un peu bête de ne rien dire.

« allo est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, devenant ennuyée. Je voulais répondre mais j'étais figé.

« Je devrai aussi bien raccrocher alors, » avant qu'elle ne le fasse je dit à peine son nom.

« Bella, » chuchotai-je. J'étais si surpris que ça soit sortit.

« Caius ? » Demanda mon ange.

« Oui, c'est moi, » dis-je, en attendant d'entendre sa voix. Puis elle commença à sangloter.


	13. Chapter 12: The call

**Chapitre 12 : The call**

**BPOV**

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, quand mon portable sonna. Je sautai, complètement effrayée. Seigneur, les gens ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille. Pourquoi maintenant ? Au fait est-ce que maintenant serait mieux, pensai-je.

Je tenai mon portable près de mon visage.

Pas de numéro ? Quoi ? ça doit être une plaisanterie. Mais et si s'en n'était pas une ? Et si quelqu'un que je connais à des problèmes ? JE soupirai.

« Nous y voilà, » et j'ouvris mon téléphone, « Allo ? » Demandai-je.

Rien. C'était comme si personne n'était à l'autre bout du fil. Plaisanterie, pensai-je pour moi-même. Et bien s'il personne ne répond à ma prochaine question, je raccrocherai.

« Allo est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » je devenais ennuyée après un moment quand personne n'eut la décence de répondre.

« Je devrai aussi bien raccrocher alors, » dis-je juste après. Juste quelques secondes avant que je ne raccroche quelqu'un dit finalement quelque chose.

« Bella, » chuchota la personne. C'était à peine un murmure. Je pouvais à peine l'entendre. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette voix. Quelque chose de très familier. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qui c'était, alors je dis le premier nom qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Caius ? » demandai-je, hésitante. Ça ne devait pas être lui. Ça m'effrayait.

« Oui, c'est moi, » dit-il. Puis je sanglotai. JE pleurai comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. JE ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était vivant. Et en train de me parler. J'étais désespérée pour une étreinte de sa part. Tout de suite.

« Chut, Bella, chut, » me réconforta-t-il. Mais ça me fis sangloter encore plus. Je le voulais si fort. Je voulais me pelotonner dans se bras et je voulais vraiment qu'il me serre contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis là, ça va, » dit-il encore et encore.

« Je reniflai. « Mais tu n'es pas là avec moi, » ma voix se brisa deux fois. Il soupira.

« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais, » c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça. Et c'était bien.

« Je te veux, » dis-je désespérément.

« Tu ne devrais pas, » chuchota-t-il. Ça me mit en colère.

« Je le fais, » dis-je, fermement.

« Je suis un monstre, » répondit-il.

« Non tu n'en est pas un, » rétorquai-je.

« Bella, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu dire ça quand tu m'as fuie ? » Sa voix devenait plus forte à chaque mot.

« Je m'enfuyais de ce que tu avais fait. Caius, tu as tué un homme, » dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

« ça fais clairement de moi un monstre. Bella, tu ne me fais pas sentir moins un monstre que tu essayes de le faire, » informa-t-il. Seigneur, je me frappai mentalement moi-même. Ok, nouvelle approche.

« Si tu es un monstre alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ? » demandai-je. Cette partie était vraie.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il. Je lui ai fait baisser sa garde. Boo-ya !

« J'ai trébuché en face d'une semi, et avec ta vitesse de vampire tu m'as sauvé. Quand nous passions du temps ensemble, tu ne m'as jamais mordu, comme je pensais que tu le ferais au début. Et les vampires ne sont pas si accros au sang ? Et bien alors pourquoi ne m'as-tupas bu quand nous nous sommes embrassés ? tu aurais pu mordre ma lèvre et sucer mon sang, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, » dis-je. Ça enleva une charge entière sur mon épaule.

Il ne dit rien. C'était comme si il n'était ps là. Mon point était un peu compris, mais après une minute, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé.

« Caius, dit quelque chose, » suppliai-je. J'avais besoin d'entendre ce qu'il pensait de mon point de vue.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il. Maintenant c'était à mon tour de baisser ma garde.

Est-ce qu'il venait juste de dire qu'il m'aimait ? whoua. C'est un pas énorme. Je veux dire nous sommes ensemble, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aimait. Et puis je réalisai la vérité.

« Je t'aime aussi, » des larmes étaient soudées à nouveau.

« Bella promet-moi quelque chose, » dit-il.

« N'importe quoi ? »

« Neme cherche pas, » dit-il, sérieusement. J'étais confuse. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas…oh non. Je n'aurais du rien dire.

« Tout sauf ça, » dis-je, confidente. Je l'entendis soupirer de frustration.

« Bella, écoute-moi, » commença-t-il, mais je le coupai.

« Non toi écoutes. Caius, tu n'as pas idée de combien tu es précieux pour moi-, » commençai-je mais il m'interrompit.

« Je n'en n'ai pas idée ? Bella, je t'aime à en mourir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être dans tes bras tout de suite, mais je ne peux pas. La seule façon pour nous d'être en contact c'est par le téléphone. Il n'y a pas d'autre façon. Je suis désolé, Bella. Mais c'est comme ça que ça va être pendant un moment, » dit-il doucement.

« Où es-tu ? » Demandai-je.

« Bella, je ne peux pas te le dire, » dit-il. Je serrai mes dents ensemble.

« Pourquoi ? » Mon volume diminuait.

« Tu ne peux pas me rechercher, Bella. C'est trop dangereux, » il essayait de raisonner avec moi. Bonne chance pour ça.

« Je parie que tu es toujours à Volterra, » J'analysai pendant que je parlai. Si Aro me transformait maintenant, j'aurais assez de temps pour le trouver. « Je parie que tu es allongé sur un lit, tout confortable, pendant que je suis en train de stresser au point de devenir folle, » dis-je, complètement ennuyée maintenant.

« Bella ! Calme-toi, » s'exclama-t-il.

« Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Tu sais au moins que je vais bien au château, ou comment c'est appelé, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu es ou si tu vas bien, » je m'effondrai.

« Bella, je vais bien, » dit-il, fermement.

« Tu as foncé dans une semi alors manifestement tu dois avoir des coupures et des cicatrices partout, » dis-je.

« Les vampires guérissent vite. Il n'y a aucuns points, bleus ou même cicatrices sur moi, » il essayait de me calmer.

« Combien de temps ? » Demandai-je.

« Combien de temps quoi ? » Il était confus.

« Combien de temps je vais devoir t'attendre ? Pour revenir vers moi ? » Demandai-je. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je peux revenir quand la police oubliera l'enquête, » dit-il.

« Combien de temps ça prendra ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bella, » soupira-t-il vaincu.

« viens à moi, » suppliai-je.

« Je ne peux pas Bella, » gémit-il.

«Oui, tu peux. Juste pour une nuit de plus, » j'essayai de le persuader. Ça avait l'air de marcher c'est magique..

« Je vais me faire prendre, » me rappela-t-il.

« Tu es un vampire, et as une super vitesse. Je pense que tu pourrais le faire, » dis-je, anxieuse.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, incertain.

« Aro et Marcus ne le sauront même pas. Ils vont tous au festival. Ils seront tous hors du château, sauf la réceptionniste, et elle n'est même pas humaine. »

« Même les gardes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Les gardes ? »

« Les vampires qui se tenaient autour quand j'ai -, » il s'arrêta. Je passai de suite ailleurs.

« eux aussi, » dis-je. Je savais je gagnai. Il soupira vaincu.

« Seulement pendant quelques heures, » dit-il, fermement.

Je souris heureuse. « Merci, » dis-je.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il.

« Je t'aime encore plus, » le taquinai-je.

« Pas possible, » je pouvais juste imaginer le sourire sur son visage tout de suite.

« Tu ne sais jamais, » ris-je.

« Et si on disait ça ; nous nous aimons chacun de la même quantité, ok ? »

« ça doit être une grande quantité, » j'hochai la tête. Il rit.

« Une énorme quantité, » dit-il. Je pouvais entendre le challenge dans sa vois.

« Enorme quantité, »

« Monstrueuse quantité. »

« Ok, ok, nous l'avons ! » Je ris avec lui. »

« Tu me manques, » dit-il.

« Ce soir ? » Lui demandai-je. Il savait ce que je voulais dire.

« Ce soir, » finalisa-t-il.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je pense qu'Aro vient, » dis-je.

« ok, je te verrais ce soir. Je t'aime, » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Je serais là à six heures. Bye, ma chérie, » dit-il.

« Ok, bye mon vampire sexy, » dis-je. Il rit.

« Seigneur, tu es la personne la plus drôle que je connaisse, » dit-il.

« Et bien merci. Dernière fois, bye. »

« Bye, » il riait encore quand il raccrocha. Je secouai ma tête.

Puis Aro entra.

« Nous y allons maintenant, Bella. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi, » dit-il.

« Ok, amusez-vous bien, » dis-je. Je l'avais pardonné lui et Marcus, mais la vérité faisait toujours mal.

« Merci, bye, » puis il partir. Moi toute seule.

« J'imagine que c'est juste toi et moi maintenant, » dis-je à moi-même.


	14. Chapter 13: The last kiss

**Chapitre 13 : The last kiss**

**Caius POV**

5 : 53, 5 : 54. Les minutes passaient doucement. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas aller plus vite ?! j'avais une envie d'écraser la montre. Je doute que James serait heureux à propos de ça, mais c'est juste fou.

Attendez, je ne dois pas y être à six heures exactement. Je pourrais venir plus tôt. Je me demande si ça dérangerai Bella. Je reniflai. Bella, dérangée que je vienne plus tôt ? Elle sera excitée.

Je courus en bas, et juste au moment où j'étais sur le point de sortir par la porte, James se dirigea en face de moi.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il. Je soupirai.

« James pas maintenant, » j'essayai de forcer le passage.

« J'ai dit où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais passer la nuit avec ma petite amie, » dis-je, finalement capable de le dépasser.

« tu ne peux pas. Souviens-toi le-, » je levai ma main.

« James, c'est la dernière fois que je vais la voir. Peut être. Mais si tu veux que je reste ici et que je me cache je vais lui dire au revoir d'abord, » puis je sortis. Il n'a pas le droit de me garder prisonnier. Ma position est plus supérieure à la sienne. JE suis pratiquement un roi ! Un roi vampire pour le hurler !.

Je courus à la vitesse d'un vampire vers ma maison. J'étais en train de supposer que Bella était dans la même chambre que quand je l'avais emmené. JE me demande si elle me pardonne. Pour tuer des personnes innocentes ? C'est mon job. Je dois faire ça pour me nourrir. Si je ne le fait pas je commence une frénésie et commence à tuer chaque humain que je vois. Pas une bonne pensée.

J'étais presque là-bas quand je sentis une bouffée de quelque chose. La police. Merde !

Je sautai et me glissai dans une chambre dans le château, où la fenêtre était ouverte. Je regardai en bas par la fenêtre et les vis une torche levée vers la fenêtre. Je me cache derrière le rideau sur un côté. Après quelques secondes ils partirent. Je laisser sortir un souffle tremblant.

« Caius ? »

Je me tournai pour voir Bella se tenant à quelques millimètres de moi.

« Bella, » chuchotai-je. Puis ce que fit Bella me fis totalement baisser ma garde. Elle me sauta dessus, en entourant ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou. Sa tête se fourra dans un côté de mon cou. Je sentis de l'humidité. Ses larmes.

JE la serrai fortement, en la berçant d'avant en arrière. J'avais un contrôle extrêmement bon. Quand nous nous sommes embrassés je ne me sentais pas comme avoir envi de la manger. Maintenant c'était la même chose. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'assis doucement. Elle leva sa tête.

« tu es revenu, » chuchota-t-elle, maintenant en caressant mon visage. Je caressai son dos.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais quitté, » dis-je, fermement. Elle secoua sa tête.

« Mais tu dois partir bientôt, » chuchota-t-elle. Je le regardai clairement pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Elle s'effondrait. Ça brisa mon cœur.

« Nous resterons en contact, » dis-je, en essayant de la faire me regarder à nouveau.

« Oui, mais ça ne sera pas pareil, » chuchota-t-elle. Elle glissa sa main en bas de ma poitrine. Je la regardai interrogatif. Mais elle regarda en bas et mis son front contre le mien.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste rester là, » dit-elle. « Reste avec moi. Reste ici pour toujours avec moi, » dit-elle avant de placer un doux baisé sur mes lèvres. Elle me regarda, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pour toujours ? »

« Oh, ce que je voulais dire pour le reste de ma vie, » dit-elle rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Je me levai et m'éloignai du lit, en laissant Bella dessus. Je l'entendis s'avancer vers moi.

« Tu es en train de me cacher quelque chose, » dis-je, en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Tu allais demander à Aro de te transformer, pas vrai, » je tournai autour et la pris par les épaules. Pas fort mais avec assez de force pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper.

« Je ne suis pas-, » je l'interrompis.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi…est-ce que tu veux être un vampire ? » Je tenais mon regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi, mais aussi je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'aussi vite que je soit partis, alors elle peut aller vers Aro en lui demandant l'immortalité.

« Je veux être avec toi pour toujours, » dit-elle doucement. Je la libérais et fis un pas en arrière. Elle voulait passer l'éternité avec moi.

« Quoi ? » C'est tout ce que je pouvais penser dire.

« JE veux être avec toi. Seulement toi, » elle fis un pas en avant et plaça ses mains sur ma poitrine.

« Tu restera avec moi-même si je suis un monstre ? » Demandai-je, étonné.

« Je croyais que nous avions déjà parler de ça hier. Laisse-moi dire ça à nouveau. Tu. N'es. Pas. Un. Monstre, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je tue pour vivre, » dis-je sérieusement. Ses yeux devenaient doux.

« Tu peux changer ça, » dit-elle, en mettent ses bras autour de moi. Je mis doucement mes bras autour d'elle.

« Me nourrir d'animaux à la place d'humains ? » Gloussai-je. Je doute que je puisse faire ça.

« Oui. » Je le regardai, choqué.

« Bella, je plaisantais. »

« Et bien moi non. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » elle sourit. Ma bouche était proche de toucher le sol.

« Euh, non ce n'en ait pas une. Bella, ça prend des années de pratiques. Peut être même des décennies de pratique, » soupirai-je.

« tu peux le faire. Je t'aiderais, » dit-elle, heureuse.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas être près de moi quand je me nourris. Ce n'est pas sûr. » Elle soupira.

« Ok, d'accord. Nous penserons à quelque chose de différent alors. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je le tenais juste dans mes bras.

Elle leva sa tête et me regarda directement.

« Je t'aime, » elle était proche de mes lèvres.

« Je t'aimerais toujours, » puis je l'embrassai. Ce baisé était rempli avec tellement de passion, tellement d'amour. J'imagine que c'était une libération.

Je l'emmenai au lit. Etant même si prudent à ne pas mettre tout mon poids sur elle et j'étais au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains se mirent dans mes cheveux. Un de mes bras tenait sa taille ; l'autre était derrière sa tête, placé là pour m'aider à l'embrasser mieux.

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un moment avant qu'elle ait besoin s'arrêter. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, je l'embrassai le long de sa mâchoire, en lui envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Puis elle commença a parcourir ses mains en bas de ma poitrine. C'était si bon, que j'ai à peine couvert le gémissement qui m'a échappé.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça mais elle l'a fait. Elle commença à lever ma chemise. Je m'immobilisai.

Je la regardai.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

« enlever ta chemise, » répondit-elle, en sourit maléfique. Mon souffle resta dans ma gorge.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire plus que nous embrasser, » dis-je d'une façon qu'elle ne puisse pas être offensée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bella, si je vais plus loin je risque de te blesser, » expliquai-je. Elle sourit et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

« Tu ne me blesseras jamais, » dit-elle.

« Pas intentionnellement, » dit-elle. Son sourire se transforma en colère.

« Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que tu es un monstre ? » Nous y voilà à nouveau. Le topo sur le monstre.

« Bella, je _suis_ un monstre et je peux te blesser. Je ne le ferais pas intentionnellement, mais ça peut arriver, » dis-je.

« Quel est le pire que tu puisses faire ? »

« Te tuer, » grondai-je. Elle haleta.

« Caius, comment peux-tu me tuer quand nous couchons ensemble ? » Coucher ensemble ?! Elle voulait coucher avec moi ?! Alors qu'elle est une humaine et que je suis un vampire !

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais faire l'amour avec moi, » dis-je, honnêtement. Elle me surprend.

« Oui, je veux. Maintenant répond à la question, » dit-elle. Je soupirai.

« Bella, si nous le faisons, alors tu auras des tonnes de bleus, » dis-je.

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Moi non, »

« J'irais bien. Et si tu me fais mal je te le dirais, » dit-elle. Elle semblait dire la vérité, mais je ne sais pas à propos de ça.

EJ soupirai. « Bella-, » elle mit un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Chut, de dit rien. S'il te plait ? » Supplia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait ou comment elle l'a fait, mais soudainement j'avais besoin d'elle. Tout de suite.

Je l'embrassai, en me rendant avec un gémissement. La dernière qhose que je sache, nous retombâmes sur le lit.


	15. Chapter 14: Goodbye

**Chapitre 14 : Goodbye**

**Bella POV**

La nuit dernière était magique. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si heureuse dans ma vie entière ! Je soupirais heureuse. Si seulement Caius était resté un peu plus longtemps.

**Flashback**

**J'étais complètement dans le bonheur. Je ne voulais jamais bouger. Juste ici, ses bras protecteurs autour de moi, je suis au paradis. Je soupirais heureuse dans son cou.**

**Il m'embrassa le haut de la tête.**

**« C'était…intéressant, » gloussa Caius. Je le regardai.**

**« Intéressant ? » Demandai-je. Il hocha la tête.**

**« Oui, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si bon, » admit-il.**

**« Je dirais que plus qu'aimer c'était incroyable, » j'embrassais le haut de son nez, ce qui le fit sourire.**

**« Tu es magnifique, » dit-il. Je rougis.**

**« Est-ce que tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment ? Tu es le seul qui es magnifique, » je souris. Il roula ses yeux.**

**« Oui, mais je suis un vampire. Les vampires sont supposés être magnifiques. Tu es une quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, en mettant son oreille près de ma bouche.**

**Je soupirai. « Une humaine. »**

**« Exactement et tu es la plus belle femme sur la terre. Pour moi, » ajouta-t-il. Ensuite il se rallongea et me regarda.**

**Je roulai mes yeux et il sourit. J'étais au-dessus de lui, et ébouriffais ses cheveux.**

**« C'était pour quoi ça ? » Rit-il.**

**« Je ne sais pas. Je le sentais comme ça, » j'haussai les épaules, le faisant rire à nouveau.**

**Je regardais dans ses yeux en pensant combien j'étais chanceuse d'être avec lui. Lui bien sûr méritait mieux que moi. Peut être que j'étais égoïste. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans lui.**

**« Quoi ? » Dit-il doucement.**

**« Rien, » puis je l'embrassai. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un moment, et ensuite Caius se leva soudainement et se rhabilla en deux secondes. Wouah.**

**« Qu'set-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je me rhabillai moi-même et me dirigeai rapidement vers lui.**

**« Aro est rentré, » me dit-il par les épaules. « Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours. N'oublie jamais ça, » dit-il puis il m'embrassa à nouveau passionnément.**

**« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'ai toujours aimé et t'aimerais toujours, » dis-je entre les baisés. Il me serra fortement pendant une minute.**

**« Je dois y aller, » il brisa le baisé et disparu par la fenêtre. Je regardai pendant une seconde avant qu'Aro entre.**

**« Caius ! » S'exclama-t-il, en me faisant tourner pour lui faire face.**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Je peux le sentir. Où est-il ? »**

**« Aro, Caius n'est pas là, » dis-je, nerveuse.**

**« Je peux le sentir à travers cette chambre entière, « dit-il en regardant dans mon placard.**

**« Ça vient probablement de mes vêtements, » c'était vrai. Son odeur était sur mes vêtements. Et il était le seul qui les avait enlevés. J'essayai de cacher mon sourire.**

**Aro sortit sa tête dehors.**

**«Alors pourquoi son odeur est partout ? » Merde.**

**« Hum, et bien j'avais la fenêtre fermée avant donc l'odeur a dût s'étaler partout. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre que maintenant, » meilleure excuse du siècle !**

**« Hummm, vrai. Je suis désolé je l'ai remis sur le tapis, » il me fit un câlin.**

**« C'est bon. Alors comment c'était aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Bien, bien. Nous avons quelques nouvelles arrivées alors si ça ne te dérange pas ; est-ce que tu pourrais nous rejoindre pour dîner ? »**

**« Tant que le dîner n'est pas moi, » dis-je. Il rit.**

**« Bien sûr que non. Je te verrais alors. Le dîner est à sept heures j'enverrais Jane pour t'aider, » super, petite fille m'aidant pour souper. Juste ce que j'avais toujours voulu, pensai-je sarcastiquement.**

**« Bien sûr, bye, » je lui fis un signe de la main.**

**« Bye, » puis il partit. J'attendis pendant une minute puis me précipitai à la fenêtre. JE le cherchai mais ne le vis nulle part. Je m'assis pendant quelques minutes, en repensant à la nuit dernière. JE sentis des larmes dans mes yeux.**

**« Je souhaitai que tu soit là avec moi, » chuchotai-je.**

**Je sentis quelque chose sous mon pied. Je me penchai pour l'analyser. C'était un mot. Je l'ouvris et lis.**

_**Bella,**_

_**Ne me cherche pas. Je viendrais à toi en temps voulue. Je ne sais pas si nous serons en contact très souvent parce que je dois quitter Volterra. Mais j'espère que je te reverrais à nouveau, mon ange radieux. Je sais que nous serons à nouveau ensemble. En temps voulu. Puisque, tu sais que je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours.**_

_**Prends cette bague et ne l'enlève jamais. J'ai une bague exactement de la même couleur et je la porterais jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau.**_

_**Jusque là, adieu.**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Caius.**_

**Fin du flashback.**

Après que j'eus lu la lettre, j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner vienne. Je savais que je devais le faire, même s'il m'avait dit de ne pas le faire. Je demanderais à Aro de me transformer après le dîner. Puis je partirais à la recherche de Caius.


	16. Chapter 15:Dinner with vampires, fun

**Chapitre 15 : Dinner with vampires, fun**

**Bella POV**

« Ok, je pensais à une robe bleue mie-nuit avec ce collier en or de 18 carottes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Jane. Je regardai la robe. Wow. Laissez-moi dire que ça avait l'air vraiment cher. Et ce collier, je ne voulais même pas en parler.

« Hum, oui j'imagine, » bégayai-je. J'avais bégayai toute la journée. Toujours depuis que Caius était partit. Jane mis une main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis désolé pour ta perte. Je veux dire, j'aurais du laisser Maître Aro t'expliquer ce que nous étions. J'ai juste supposée que tu le savais, » je savais qu'elle était terriblement désolée, mais je pense encore qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup supposé. Je gardai cette pensée pour moi-même.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et j'aime la robe, » dis-je.

Elle sourit.

« Merci. »

Jane boucla mes cheveux avant que nous quittions la chambre et avançâmes dans la salle à manger. J'étais la seule humaine là-bas. Euh, j'étais chanceuse d'être à ce dîner. En un sens le dîner de ce soir sera probablement marqué dans l'histoire. Je suis la première humaine qui à jamais représenter un autre vampire à une réunion/dîner. Oui, je remplissais la position de Caius. Ça voulait dire que je devais m'assoir à côté d'Aro, parce que c'était là où s'asseyait toujours Caius. Je soupirai, nous y voila.

Je m'assis à la place où Aro m'ordonna de m'assoir. Je m'assis aussi gracieusement que possible. Ça semblait probablement un peu superficiel. Tous les autres membres vampires étaient déjà assis et discutaient d'une façon trop rapide pour moi pour comprendre. Aro tapa son verre pour attirer l'attention. Une fois que tout le monde fut attentif, il continua d'une voix forte.

« Bienvenue tout le monde. Je suis désolé pour l'annonce tardive de la réunion mais la situation est devenue extrêmement importante. Le temps pour nous d'agir sur nous. Nous avons perdu un frère, et la plus part de vous, un maître. C'est pourquoi la réunion a été organisée. Pour nous pour être fort un autre membre doit nous rejoindre et quand je dis nous ; je veux dire moi-même et Marcus. Nous ne pouvons pas diriger ce clan tous seuls. Euh, c'était difficile avec nous trois, » annonça Aro. Certains rirent ; certains me regardaient avec pitié. « Et donc, le temps est venu pour nous de voter un nouveau membre. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont encore peinés pour notre peine. Mais un de nous est peinée encore plus, et c'est Bella Swan, » je l'entendis à peine prononcer mon nom. J'étais trop en admiration de comment sa voix coulait.

« Avant que Caius nous quitte, il m'a fait faire une promesse. Et cette promesse était de faire en sorte que Bella soit sauve s'il mourait. C'est pourquoi elle est maintenant un membre du clan. Et oui, elle est humaine. Mais Bella n'est pas considéré comme de la nourriture. Mais comme une sœur. Bella, je suis fier de t'annoncer comme membre du clan. Félicitations, » tout le monde applaudit. Des larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux tandis que je regardai chaque membre.

Quand tout le monde se tut je dis, « merci. » je sais que je l'ai pratiquement murmuré, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas entendu.

« Maintenant la partie sérieuse. Discutons de qui prendra la place de Caius. Je ne connais pas une autre façon, alors votons. Donc parler entre vous-même. Sentez-vous libre de me parler à moi ou Marcus, » puis il s'assit. Il prit une gorgée de son verre, bien sûr c'était du sang, et se tourna vers moi.

« Tu es bienvenue, » dit-il et me fit un câlin.

« Tu sais, Bella. Maintenant que tu fais parti de notre clan il y a quelque chose qui doit être supporté même si tu n'es pas un vampire, » Marcus sourit diaboliquement. J'avalai.

« Bien joué, Marcus, » rit Aro. Je soupirai.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu dois porter une robe de cérémonie noire tout le temps, » dit-il.

« C'est la fin du monde. » Dis-je sérieusement. Marcus rit.

« Non, pas vraiment. Juste que tu dois porter une robe torride et chaude partout où tu vas. Mais c'est bon. Le château est complètement climatisé, » ajouta Aro. J'hochai la tête. Je remarquai que les autres membres étaient en train d'écouter notre conversation.

« Déjà fait ? » Demanda-t-il. Marcus lui donna un petit hochement de tête.

« Très bien, par où dois-je commencer ? Ah, Jane pourquoi pas toi ? Dis-moi qui penses-tu qui serait le meilleur représentant pour la place de Caius ? »

« Maître Aro, Maître Marcus, je pense que Demetri deviendrait un bon leader, » dit-elle en souriant vers l'homme avec des cheveux blonds, que je suppose était lui.

« Un pour Demetri. Félix ? »

« Je suis d'accord pour Demetri aussi, Maîtres, » parla un énorme homme. Woua, en parler marchait u peu. Ce gars avait des canons pour bras !

« Alec ? »

« Félix, Maîtres, » dit un garçon d'un an de plus que moi. Il était celui avec des cheveux courts marron.

« Ah, de la compétition. Renata ? »

« Félix mes Maîtres, » dit une femme magnifique.

« Ooooh, nous avons une égalité. Et bien je suppose que c'est à toi Heidi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

La dernière femme était magnifique aussi. Mais son attention n'était pas sur Aro ou Marcus. Elle était sur moi. JE le demandais pourquoi. Je veux dire, le vote n'est pas entre Félix et Demetri ?

« JE choisi Bella, » dit-elle, en me regardant directement. Quelques un haletèrent d'autres crièrent.

« Silence ! » Cria Aro, et le salle devint immédiatement calme.

« Heidi, pourquoi Bella ? » Demanda Marcus.

« Bella devrait prendre la place de Maître Caius. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Pas Félix. Pas Demetri. Bella. Et s'il était là il serait complètement d'accord avec moi, » dit-elle confiante, toujours en me regardant. Une larme s'échappa du coin de mon œil tandis qu'elle me sourit tendrement.

Soudain deux silhouettes en manteau entrèrent dans la salle. Les deux vinrent et s'assirent sur les deux places vacantes à côté de Marcus, comme la table était rectangulaire.

« Nous devrions avoir le droit de voter aussi, » dit l'une.

« Je suis d'accord, » dit l'autre. Par leurs voix, je pouvais dire, que c'était des femmes.

« Sulpicia, Didyme, bienvenues à la réunion. Vous deux savez déjà de quoi il s'agit. Le vote est entre Demetri, Félix et notre nouveau membre du clan, Bella, » dit Aro. Peut être que ce sont les femmes d'Aro et de Marcus. Elles tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi.

« Bienvenue, » commença l'une.

« Notre nouvelle sœur, » finit l'autre.

« Merci, » dis-je, et leur souris-je.

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, pour qui voulez-vous voter ? » Leur demanda Marcus.

« Bella, » dirent-elles ensemble. Tout le mode était silencieux.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Aro.

« La même raison qu'Heidi,, » dit l'une.

« Caius serait fier, » dit l'autre.

« J'imagine que c'est Bella alors. Trois votes contre deux-, » j'interrompis Marcus.

« Attends, ce n'est pas juste. J-je ne suis pas un vampire et moi qui vous dirige ce ne serait pas juste. Vous êtes dans le clan depuis plus longtemps que moi, » dis-je à Félix et Demetri.

« ça n'a pas d'importance. JE ne pense pas que je serais bon pour diriger, » admit Félix.

« Oui, il a trop de colère en lui. Et si tu veux, nous pourrons t'aider. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu nous as, » dit Demetri. Le clan était d'accord. JE soupirai.

« Ok, » dis-je à Aro. »Il se leva et m'enlaça.

« Bienvenu, ma sœur. Nous aurons une cérémonie officielle demain. Mais maintenant je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un repos. Le repos pour nous les vampires, je veux dire juste s'assoir et se relaxer. Pour Bella, tu es une humaine alors tu as besoin de ton sommeil, » dit Marcus, en me faisant un câlin.

« Merci, tout le monde. Passez une bonne nuit, » dis-je. Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Félix me leva et me fit un câlin d'ours. Demetri me souhaita juste une bonne nuit et me fit un câlin. Jane me donna un bisou sur la joue, comme si nous étions des sœurs. Heidi me donna un câlin serré tout comme Renata. Puis ce fut Sulpicia et Didyme.

Elles vinrent vers moi et enlevèrent leurs robes pour que je puisse les voir pour la première fois. Elles étaient si magnifiques. Sulpicia avaient des riches cheveux marron qui flottaient sur son dos, pendant que Didyme avait de courts cheveux noirs. Les deux étaient grandes aussi.

« C'est super de t'avoir ici, Bella, » dit Sulpicia.

« Je sais que nous allons être de grandes amies. Oh je veux dire des sœurs, » dit Didyme.

« Bella, j'aimerais que tu saches que Didyme est ma femme, et Sulpicia est la femme d'Aro, » dit Marcus.

« J'avais plus ou moins compris, » dis-je. Les femmes rirent.

« Et bien, nous nous connaitrons mieux demain. Faits de beaux rêves, Bella, » elles m'enlacèrent toutes les deux en même temps.

« Merci, bonne nuit, » Sulpicia m'embrassa sur la joue et tout le monde sauf Aro et Marcus et moi quittèrent la salle.

« Je vous vois demain alors, » je leur fis un signe de main.

« Bonne nuit, petite sœur, » dirent-ils à l'unisson. Je leur jetai un regard par-dessus l'épaule, ce qui les fit rire. Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, en sautillant si souvent. C'est ma vie.


	17. Chapter 16: 4 days

**Chapitre 16 : Four days**

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai au son des oiseaux chantant. Je regardai par ma fenêtre et vis trois petits oiseaux. Je souris. Ils sont si beaux.

Un léger coup vint de ma porte, et les oiseaux partirent.

« Entrer, » dis-je assez fort. Sulpicia entra et s'assit sur mon lit à côté de moi.

« Bonjour, aujourd'hui toi, moi et Didyme et possiblement Heidi allons faire du shopping plus tard. Mais d'abord, Aro a besoin de toi, puisque tu es le nouveau leader. La cérémonie est dans trente minutes, » dit-elle.

« Trente minutes ? » M'exclamai-je. Je n'avais rien à me mettre. En fait j'avais la robe bleue nuit, mais je l'avais portée la nuit dernière. Arg.

« Oui, je t'ai acheté plusieurs robes que tu devrais aimer. L'une est blanche et l'autre est noire. Ce sont les seules couleurs que nous sommes autorisés à porter. Oh et j'ai acheté des robes quotidiennes aussi. Et pour la cérémonie, tu dois porter ta robe noire, » dit-elle. Je laisser sortir un souffle.

« Ok, » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas d'une chose. La cérémonie est seulement en face du clan. Personne d'autre. Aller, je vais t'aider avec ta robe, » elle m'aida à sortir du lit. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon placard. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et ouvris les portes. J'haletai.

« Faisons-toi ressembler à une reine, » elle sourit.

« Prends une grande inspiration dedans, dehors. Et à nouveau, et dehors. Bien, tu es prête ? » Demanda Sulpicia. J'étais si nerveuse que je devais faire des exercices de respiration pour me calmer. Didyme se précipita à l'intérieur. Comme Sulpicia, elle portait une robe noire avec une large ceinture blanche au milieu. La mienne était similaire à une robe de mariage. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de gonflage. Et bien sûr ma robe de cérémonie par-dessus. Aimer la robe noire.

« Presque prête ? » elle sauta vers moi et pris mes mains.

J'hochai la tête.

«Non elle ne l'est pas, » dit Sulpicia.

Je lui lancer un regard qui voulait dire `chut' et elle rit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est plus les nerfs quand tu rentre en face de nous, mais une fois que c'est fait, tu te sens fantastique, » dit Didyme.

« Le supplice des nerfs hein ? »

« Oui, » puis Didyme réalisa qu'elle avait trop parlé. Elle devint plus blanche que d'habitude.

« Tu en dis trop, sœurette, » rit Sulpicia.

« Désolée, mais hey, je suis en train de te dire la vérité. »

« J'imagine. J'irai bien, » dis-je, incertaine.

« Tu iras bien, je pense que nous devons y aller. »

« Oui, ils ce sont tous rassemblés. Aller, » dit Sulpicia tandis qu'elle marchait droit devant, Didyme au milieu et moi derrière. Nous marchâmes à travers le couloir, qui menait à la salle du trône. Mon corps entier était dessous attaqué par des bonds, sauf à mon visage bien sûr. J'essayai de mon mieux de ne pas trébucher et casser quelque chose. Dieu merci Sulpicia m'avait suppliée de mettre des ballerines blanches. Mieux que des talons aiguilles.

Une fois que nous avions fait notre chemin vers les portes, elles s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers moi.

« Ok, Bella, c'est très simple. Aro prononce ton nom et nous entrons. Mais quand il prononce ton nom, tu dois entrer un peu plus doucement que d'habitude. Aro doit lire quelques mains avant que tu arrives à son côté. Tu as compris ? » Demanda Didyme. J'hochai la tête.

« Tu iras bien. Crois-moi ça sera comme ça, » Sulpicia claqua les doigts. J'hochai la tête à nouveau et pris une grande inspiration. Ne tombe pas, ne tombe pas, ùme répétai-je encore et encore.

Soudainement les portes s'ouvrirent. C'était moi où est-ce que quelqu'un a fait toute la petite décoration ici ? »

Je regardai dans la pièce, où tout était supposé être sombre et terrifiant. Maintenant c'était juste agréable et extrêmement lumineux. Whoua.

« Maintenant j'aimerai présenter ma femme, Sulpicia, et ma sœur, Didyme, » au moment où elles entendirent leurs noms, Sulpicia et Didyme entrèrent dans la salle très gracieusement. Elles avaient l'air magnifique.

« Maintenant mesdames et messieurs, c'est le moment que nous avons tous attendus. J'aimerais vous présenter, Bella, » à mon nom, j'entrai doucement, mais pas come si je trainai mes pieds. Je regardai tous les membres du clan. Ils étaient divisés en deux groupes, un groupe était sur ma gauche. L'autre, sur ma droite. Ça me rappelait le Roi Arthur et ses chevaliers. Quand il y avait une cérémonie les chevaliers se divisaient eux-mêmes comme les membres ici, et se levaient avec leurs épées pointaient sur un angle tandis que le Roi marchait en dessous.

« Bella est notre nouveau leader des Volturi. Elle va prendre la place de Caius. Elle était aussi sa compagne par conséquent il serait sage de l'annoncer ce qu'elle parviendra à faire aujourd'hui. Ce jour sera dans l'histoire. Pas seulement parce que le premier membre des Volturi est mort, mais aussi pour le nouveau leader soit un humain. Et une reine, » une fois qu'il eut fini son discours, heureusement, j'avais déjà prit place à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers moi avec une couronne. C'était noir avec une pierre précieuse turquoise. C'était magnifique.

« A partir de ce moment, tu seras un leader de la garde des Volturi, » j'embrassai la couronne qu'il tenait. Puis il la posa sur ma tête. Aussi vite qu'elle toucha ma tête, le clan applaudit. J'entendis certains crier. Bien sûr Félix et Demetri. Je ris et enlaçai Aro fort.

« Il serait si fier de toi, » me chuchota Aro. Je sentis des larmes dans mes yeux.

« Hey ! Mec pousse toi, » entendis-je Sulpicia se plaindre.

« Arrête de l'accaparer, frère, » s'exclama Didyme. Aro rit et se recula. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais engloutie par quatre bras. Deux appartenaient à Didyme et l'autre paire appartenait à Sulpicia. Une fois qu'elles s'enlevèrent, elles avaient des sourires narquois sur leurs visages.

«Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Que ça passerait en un claquement de doigts ? » Plaisanta Didyme.

« Oui, assez, » je souris.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'une des notre ? » Demanda Sulpicia.

« Nous ? »

«Tu ne pensais pas que Aro et Marcus dirige cet endroit. Ah ! Nous le faisons aussi, » Didyme sourit diaboliquement. Je frappai ma main contre mon front.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois être méchante ? » Je les regardai à nouveau. Et elles rirent calmement.

« Et bien…euh…, » traina Sulpicia.

« Oui, » dit Didyme comme si elle était un professeur.

« Vraiment stricte, » Sulpicia rit.

« Je ne peux pas être plus stricte que ça, » dis-je. Didyme hocha la tête.

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Et bien disons juste que tu vas avoir un énorme câlin dans 3…2…1…Bam ! » S'exclama Sulpicia. Aussi vite qu'elle dit Bam, j'étais englouti dans un câlin d'ours par Félix. J'haletai ; ne m'attendant pas à ça, même en pensant que Sulpicia m'avait avertit. Ils rirent tous.

« Enlace la encore plus fort et elle va s'évanouir, » rit Demetri.

«Très bien, très bien, tout le monde nous avons une célébration. Je crois qu'Heidi a préparé le dîner. Aller ! » Rit-il. Même à la pensée que Marcus nous ordonnait pratiquement d'y aller. Félix avait toujours un bras autour de mon épaule. Demetri fit pareil sur l'autre épaule.

« Tu sais, je dois considérer que petite sœur est le parfait surnom pour toi, » m'informa Félix.

« Tu le considère ? » J'essayai de mon mieux de ne pas rire.

« C'est soit petite sœur soit petite humaine, » dit Demetri. Je secouai ma tête.

« Nah, petite humaine m'énerverait vraiment facilement, » dis-je. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Ok, petite sœur alor, » Félix sourit.

« ça me fait me sentir mieux, » ajoutai-je.

« Ok, et pourquoi pas grande sœur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quel âge as-tu, » demandai-je, choquée. Il semblait plus vieux que moi.

« Vingt-cinq, » dit-il, gracieusement.

« Et j'ai dix-huit ans, ce qui fait que je suis plus jeune que toi de sept ans et…, » j'avais compris ce qu'il essayait de dire, « est-ce que tu es en train de me traiter de grosse ?! » Demandai/Criai-je. Demetri éclata de rire.

Félix semblait nerveux.

« N-non bien sûr que non, » dit-il.

« Félix, » l'avertis-je.

« C'était juste une blague. Je ne pense pas que tu es grosse. Nan, » dit-il le dernier mot comme un garçon de trois ans qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'éclatai de rire.

« Vous trois me rappelez le cartoon thingo. Euh celui qui était toujours en train de sourire. C'est Miss…quelque chose, » dit Aro.

« Little Miss Giggles ? » Insinuai-je.

« Oui ! Celle-là. A cet instant, vous trois êtes connus comme l'équipe de gloussement, » rit Aro. J'éclatai en gloussements.

« Petite sœur c'est il y a trois minutes. Maintenant tu es petite Miss Giggles, » dit Félix comme une fille chic.

« Tu devais dire ça, Aro, » dis-je. Il me lança un sourire diabolique. Je roulai mes yeux.

« Pense de cette façon Bella. Les surnoms de Félix font ressortir ton intérieur. Prends le mien par exemple. Mon surnom est Painy Janey, » expliqua Jane.

« Painy Janey ? » J'éclatai de rire avec Demetri.

« ça me prends tout le temps, » rit Demetri. Jane lui lança un rapide regard méprisant, mais ça ne l'aida pas à se joindre à notre rire.

« Ne critiquez pas mes surnoms. Ils sont la pure bonté de mon cœur, » dit Félix si sérieusement que tout le monde eut un autre fou rire.

Après que le dîner fut terminé et que tout le monde `pensait' que j'allai au lit, je sortis sur la véranda qui était juste à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Je plaçais mes bras sur les bords et me penchai sur eux. La vue était si captivante. La ville s'étendait loin que mes yeux pouvais voir.

Je laissai sortir une respiration. Maintenant que je suis une reine, un leader, une amie, une sœur, qu'est-ce que je vais faire à propos de Charlie ? Les nouvelles de l'accident se repasser toujours dans ma tête si souvent. Puis le crash aurait dut atteindre Charlie maintenant. Et puisque ils n'ont toujours pas `trouvés' mon corps, il doit penser que je suis morte. Je sui surprise de ne pas être morte. Et mentant à tout le monde que Caius n'est pas mort déchirais mon cœur aussi. Je suis sa compagne et tout et la position qui m'a été assignée était légitimement sienne, mais je me sentais comme une traitresse. Aro et Marcus m'avaient gardée en sécurité comme ils l'avaient promis. Ils méritaient la vérité.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir ? » Demanda Aro. JE me tournai avec la main sur mon cœur.

« Seigneur aro, Tu m'as fait peur, » m'exclamai-je. Il sourit penaud.

« Désolé, je me suis inquiété quand j'ai passé ta chambre. J'allai vérifier si tu allais bien mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai juste supposé que tu avais besoin d'air. Ne te blâme pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu t'attends à devenir une reine, » dit-il, en regardant la vue.

Je soupirai.

« tu as l'air troublée, » dit Aro, inquiet. J'hochai la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis ton frère maintenant. Tu peux tout me dire, » dit-il.

Par où dois-je commencer ? Aro j'ai besoin que tu me transforme pour que je puisse rechercher Caius mais maintenant que j'ai la position de reine, je ne peux pas. Mais il y a une chance que tu sois capable de me transformer quand même ? Pas une bonne approche. Je soupirai à nouveau. Est-ce que je devais lui dire à propos de Caius. Que son frère est encore vivant ? Non. Du moins pas de cette façon.

« Je vous cache un grand secret, aro. Je ne pense pas que je puisse le dire à quelqu'un tout de suite. Mais en temps voulu, je vous le dirais à toi et Marcus. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme vous ne pouviez pas me faire confiance, parce que vous pouvez. C'est juste que ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de le dire, » dis-je. Tout ça était la vérité.

Il était silencieux pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que tu as des ennuis, Bella ? » Est-ce que quelque chose t'arrives ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est rien de ça, » dis-je tranquillement. Il soupira.

« Ok, tant que tu n'as pas d'ennuis. C'est tout ce qui compte, » dit-il, en parcourant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Caius avait l'habitude de faire ça, » JE n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais dit ces mots avant qu'ils ne sortent.

« La main à travers les cheveux ? C'est u truc de frère. C'est un genre d'addiction, » il gloussa.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tous les trois ne vous ressemblez pas ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous avons tous des parents différents. Je suis le plus vieux d'un an, Marcus est né deux ans après moi et Caius est né un an après Marcus. Nous avons un âge assez proche. Peut importe, après que je sois né, mon père maltraitait ma mère alors elle l'a quittée. Elle a rencontré un homme et ils sont devenus compagnons. Deux ans après Marcus est né. Le père de Marcus était du genre jaloux. Des groupes d'hommes avaient l'habitude de tourner autour d'elle. Une nuit, le père de Marcus nous pris Marcus et moi et quitta ma mère. Je l'ai vu seulement deux fois dans ma vie. J'ai veillé sur elle il y a deux cent ans. Elle était en bonne santé et riche. Elle s'est mariée à un idiot qui était le patron du père de Marcus. Peut importe, il a rencontré une femme. Le père de Marcus et la femme sont devenus compagnons et c'est à ce moment là que Caius nous a rejoint, » dit-il. J'avais du respect au moment où il m'a dit son histoire.

« Ne t'arrête pas, » dis-je. Il me regarda et sourit.

« Tous les trois devînmes les meilleurs amis et les plus proches frères sur la planète. Tout s'envola quand j'eus vingt-huit ans. Je marchai dans une allée et c'est quand j'ai été attaqué. Par des vampires. Marcus et Caius entendirent mes cris agonisants et se précipitèrent vers moi. Je leur criai de de partir, mais en même temps je criai pour que quelqu'un arrête le feu. C'était comme si j'étais littéralement en feu. C'était la pire chose que quelqu'un puisse ressentir cependant, « dit-il.

« Ensuite tu as trouvé les autre, » dis-je.

« Oui, nous ne pouvions pas retourner vers nos parents. Nous les aurions probablement tués involontairement. En fait Caius l'aurait fait. Il était le pire de nous mais maintenant il a un meilleur self contrôle, » il sourit.

«Ensuite nous avons formés notre clan et acheté ce château. Magnifique pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » dis-je simplement.

« C'est pratiquement ça, » dit-il.

« Aro, je veux te demander quelque chose. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Si je me transformais en vampire, est-ce que je changerais beaucoup ? » Demandai-je. Il devint totalement immobile. Il était en train de froncer les sourcils.

« tu deviendras belle, plus forte, plus pale et tu devras vivre de sang humain, » dit-il.

« Il y a le sang animal aussi, » dis-je.

« Le sang humain nous rand plus fort. »

« Si j'en deviens un, je boirais toujours du sang animal, » dis-je, en ne le regardant plus.

« Tu es en train d'y penser, pas vrai ? D'être l'une d'entre nous ? »

« J'y pense. Je sais que j'en serais une. JE veux être immortelle et je le demande maintenant. Si tu es capable de me transformer, » je le regardai. Il était pétrifié, en me regardant avec une expression que je ne pouvais pas reconnaitre.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre Bella ? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

« Oui. J'ai perdu une personne spéciale. Je ne veux pas perdre mes frères, » dis-je.

« tu nous auras toujours, » dit-il.

« Pas quand je serais morte, » dis-je sérieusement. Il secoua sa tête et regarda ailleurs.

« Juste pense s'y ok ? » Demandai-je. Il hocha la tête.

« Merci, » dis-je et l'enlaçai-je.

Il soupira. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu partes une fois que tu seras transformée c'est tout, » je me libérai de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Une fois que les vampires sont faits, ils ont tendance à quitter leurs maisons et former un nouveau clan. Je veux que tu reste ici si je te transforme, » dit-il.

« Je resterais, » dis-je. Il soupira.

« C'est très douloureux. »

« Je peux gérer, » dis-je. Il hocha la tête lentement.

« Quatre jours. Dans quatre jours je te transformerais, » dit-il. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je sourirai si grandement avant dans ma vie. Je lui fis le plus gros câlin, ce qui le fit rire.

« Tu dois dormir, ok ? » Dit-il. J'hochai la tête.

« Je te verrais au matin, » dis-je en lui faisant un dernier câlin.

« Oui, ça serait bien. Bonne nuit Bella, » puis il se dirigea rapidement vers le couloir.

Je soupirai heureuse tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. JE préparai mon lit et grimpai dedans.

Je m'assis dessus pendant une seconde en pensant ce que je voulais vraiment dire fort, mais effrayée si quelqu'un avec une bonne ouïe, Cough vampires cough, puisse m'entendre.

_Je te trouverais, Caius. Si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, _pensai-je avant de glisser dans un sommeil paisible.


	18. Chapter 17: Unexpected

**Chapitre 17 : Unexpected**

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai avec une sensation encombrante dans mon estomac. Pas maintenant. Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain et vomis pratiquement mes intestins dans les toilettes. Euh, c'était horrible. Le goût de mon vomi tachait ma bouche avec un goût révoltant, me faisant vomir encore plus. Une fois que j'eus fini je rinçai ma bouche et regardai dans le miroir. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

Mon visage était si pale d'abord que je pensai que j'étais un fantôme. Mes lèvres avaient à peine une couleur. Mes joues n'étaient pas la lumière rose qu'elles avaient toujours et yeux étaient injectés de sang. Je pouvais être confondue avec un vampire.

Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon ventre ? Il devient un peu plus large. Je devais prendre du poids. Mais c'était différent. Je vomissais, mangeais trop de nourriture. En fait, c'était ma routine quotidienne. Dernièrement Aro avait eut une idée. Au lieu que les reines restent debout toute la journée, il avait installé trois nouveaux trônes. Un pour Sulpicia, qui était assise entre Marcus et Aro. Le trône de Didyme était situé sur l'autre côté de Marcus. Le mien était à côté d'Aro et pour ma consternation ; Aro avait aussi installé un autre trône à côté de moi pour une raison. Au cas où j'airais un autre compagnon. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Personne ne peut remplacer Caius. Peut importe, ma routine quotidienne consiste à ce que moi je reste dans la salle du trône tout le matin regardant ce que les Volturi font, déjeuner, regarder à nouveau, manger le dîner, aller dormir puis me réveiller au milieu de la nuit en vider mes intestins. Est-ce que c'est une vie. Non.

Je soupirai. Peut être que ce n'est rien du tout. Peut être que je sur stressai moi-même. Je pris une douche, me changeai et mis la robe que Sulpicia m'avait acheté pour moi, pris ma robe de cérémonie noire et quittai la chambre. Je la mis et fis mon chemin vers la salle du trône. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus confrontée à Didyme et Sulpicia. Je fronçai un sourcil vers elles.

« Nous savons ce que tu veux. Missy, » Sulpicia m'encercla.

« Euh, euh, » dit Didyme.

J'avalai. « De quoi parlez-vous toutes les deux ? »

« Je suis en train de parler de quelque chose que tu voulais depuis longtemps, » dit Sulpicia.

« Depuis que tu as rencontré un certain vampire, » taquina Didyme. Aro claqua ses mains quand il nous atteignit.

« Bonne jour mesdames, » il était d'une humeur joyeuse. _Encore._

« Bonn-, » commença Sulpicia.

« -Jour-, » dit Didyme.

« -Aro, » finis-je. C'est comme ça que nous saluons les gens d'habitude.

« Nous sommes excités aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Il remarqua que Sulpicia me lançait un regard malicieux. Je vis le voyage entre elle et Aro.

« Aro, mon cher frère, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi mes sœurs me donne le traitement de `je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ' ? Demandai-je, très, très sérieusement. Sulpicia étouffa un gloussement. Si c'est possible.

Aro semblait nerveux.

« Je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher, » admit-il. Je plissai mes yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai en quelque sorte gaffé, » il lança ses mains en l'air. Je plissai mes yeux encore plus.

« Quoi ? »

« Et juste quand je ne pouvais pas m'aider moi-même j'ai-, » Je cessai.

« ARO, SI TU NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE TU LEUR AS DIT ? JE DIRAIS A MARCUS CE QUE TU AS DIS A PROPOS DE LUI !!!, » criai-je. Et cela eut pour conséquences que tout le monde me regarda à moi et Aro. Je pouvais dire que Sulpicia et Didyme couvraient leurs rires avec leurs mains. Aro était en train d'haleter et Marcus se dirigea vers nous.

« Mon frère, je pense que Bella est d'une humeur dangereuse, » dit Marcus, qui était clairement amusé par mon explosion. Ensuite il se dirigea vers Aro.

« et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça j'entends Bella dire que tu as dit quelque chose sur moi, » Marcus fit des yeux diabolique à Aro. Aro avala. Puis leva ses mains.

« Un à la fois. D'abord Bella. Ok je leur ais dit que je te transformerai ce soir. Elles étaient balistiques ! Ils avaient déjà organisés un voyage dans des endroits où le clan peut aller, » Aro les regarda nerveusement. Bien sûr Sulpicia et Didyme semblaient comme des parfaits petits anges.

« Puis-je juste dire que tu es courageuse, » dit Sulpicia.

« Oui extrêmement courageuse, » Didyme me fit un clin d'œil.

Aro soupira.

« Merci mesdames. Maintenant pour toi Marcus. Je n'ai rien dit sur toi à Bella. »

« oué,oué, oui, bien sûr. Explique le fait que Bella a juste dit que-, » Aro l'interrompit.

« Demande-lui toi-même, » dit Aro un bras pointer dans ma direction. Marcus se tourna vers moi.

« Bella ? »

Je fis à Marcus mes yeux de petit chien. Il bouffa.

« tu as complètement blessé mes sentiments Bella, » puis il me donna un câlin.

« Si j'ai blessé tes sentiments alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'enlace ? » Demandai-je. JE jure que les vampires sont une des espèces les plus étranges.

« Je me sens comme avoir envie d'enlacer ma petite sœur, » il haussa les épaules.

Aro claqua ses mains pour regagner l'attention.

« Tout le monde à sa place, nous avons un invité, » il fit un regard à Marcus. Super, ils allaient tuer quelqu'un.

Je m'assis sur mon trône et me tournai vers Aro quand il s'assit.

« Tu sais tu ne devrais pas être mesquin avec les humains. Ils pourraient sauver ta vie un jour, » l'informai-je fièrement. Il rit.

« Quand ce jour viendra, je rirais beaucoup, » il continua à rire.

Je secouai ma tête vers lui, permettant de cacher mon sourire.

Mon sourire chancela quand Félix jeta une humaine dans la salle. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

L'humaine était une fille, un peu plus âgée que moi. J'haletai quand elle cracha du sang et regarda Sulpicia. Le regarda était de la haine pure.

Sulpicia saisit mon attention. Quand je la regardai, je pouvais dire ce qu'elle voulait. Dernièrement, Sulpicia et Didyme m'avaient donnés des leçons sur le comportement humain.

« Chaque fois que quelqu'un regarde méprisamment Didyme ou un autre membre du clan, j'entre et dis quelque chose de méchant en retour, » avait dit Sulpicia. Didyme hocha la tête.

« Nous faisons les menaces et Aro et Marcus font le travail physique d'habitude. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous les femmes ne brisons pas un peu de cous nous-mêmes, » m'avait informé Didyme.

Maintenant c'était mon tour.

« Regarde ma sœur encore longtemps et je décapiterais ta tête, » dis-je, en ne grognant pas pratiquement. Oui, elles m'avaient aussi appris à gronder mes mots aussi.

Le regard de la fille se ferma sur moi. Je pouvais voir sa peur à travers ses yeux et je savais que ce qu'Aro est sur le point de faire était complètement mauvais. Mais dans ce cas, elle avait brisée les règles. Et quand les règles sont brisées, la punition est la mort.

Aro bougea sur son siège.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Lisa, » chuchota-t-elle. Marcus soupira.

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? »

«Pas vraiment, non, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu as dit à la police qu'il y avait des vampires à Volterra, ai-je juste ? »

« Oui et il y en a, » son volume augmenta.

« Où sont tes preuves ? »

« JE suis en train d'en regarder un maintenant. Avec vos yeux rouges et la peau pale, je suis surprise que la police n'est pas trouver encore, » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça ? La police n'a pas mit un pied dans ce château. » Elle secoua sa tête.

« et bien ils arrivent. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me menacer ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle plissa ses yeux vers lui.

« Peut être. Peut être pas. Quelle est la différence ? Vous allez me tuer maintenant pas vrai ? »

Aro se tourna vers moi et j'hochai la tête. JE me levai et me dirigeai vers Lisa. Elle s'éloigna de moi de quelques pas. Je l'encerclai. Aro voulait que je sois plus impliquée avec nos captifs .Je m'en fiche, mais je lui ai dit que je ne tenterais pas de blesser quelqu'un, à part qu'ils m'énervent pour le grand niveau.

« Je ne serais pas surprise si mon frère te tuai, » dis-je.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, en plissant ses yeux vers moi quand je lui fis face à nouveau.

« Dis-lui Marcus, » dis-je, en ne quittant pas mes yeux d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée du pétrin dans lequel tu es, Lisa, » dit-il. La lèvre inférieure de Lisa trembla légèrement.

« Alors quoi ? J'ai seulement dit à la police, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant Marcus maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Voyons voir, euh et bien pour commencer nous devons nous cacher parce que-, » Lisa l'interrompit.

« Parce que vous brûlerez si vous aller au soleil, bla bla. »

« Mythe, » dis-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne lui dis pas quoi ! » rugit Didyme.

« Tu botte les fesses, Didyme, » dis-je, faisant rire quelques membres.

« Euh, qu'es-ce que tu sais ? Tu es une humaine comme moi. Mais tu sors avec des vampires. Tu sais comment être en sécurité, » Lisa sourit narquoisement. Les rires s'arrêtèrent. Je le regardai, avec un regard sans expression.

« Ce n'est pas ma mort qu'ils veulent, Lisa, » dis-je. JE commençai à l'encercler à nouveau.

« Et bien au moins ils te tueront doucement et douloureusement, » Lisa sourit narquoisement.

« Mesdames nous devons en finir-, » j'interrompis Aro.

« Je peux ordonner à Aro de te tuer tout de suite parce que tu sais ça ? Je fais parti des Volturi. EJ suis considérée comme une sœur ici et ils me transformeront en vampire ce soir, » lâchai-je. Lisa se leva.

« Pourquoi te transformeraient-ils, toi pathétique morceau de-, » elle haleta brutalement de douleur. Je regardai vers Jane, qui souriait gentiment. Elle me regarda et fit un signe de la main.

Je souris et fis un clin d'œil. Elle laissa Lisa. Elle rampa sur le sol et soupira avec soulagement que la douleur avait disparue.

Elle se releva à nouveau, prudente sans se blesser à nouveau elle-même à nouveau. Elle regarda avec précaution autour d'elle, et puis elle me fit face.

Je lui souris innocemment.

« Ose finir cette phrase, » elle secoua sa tête et recula.

« J'espère qu'ils te tueront, j'espère que tu brûleras de douleur et j'espère que dans le processus de ta transformation tu meures, » dit-elle follement, comme si elle avait perdue son esprit.

Je regardai en bas.

Je ne pouvais pas voir comme Demetri arrachait sa tête.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre ses cris.

Jene pouvais pas supporter de me souvenir ce que Caius avait fait à cet homme.

Si j'étais un vampire, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose que caius avait fait. Et même si cependant j'avais minimalement convaincu caius qu'il n'était pas un monstre, quand je me met à sa place, je me considère moi-même comme un monstre. Alors j'ai courus. J'ai courus hors de la salle pour deux raisons.

1 Parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que ma nouvelle famille était là dedans en train de boire un humain.

2 Parce que je suis encore humaine aussi. Ils pouvaient s'en prendre à moi, en pensant que j'étais une morceau de Lisa, alors que je ne le suis pas.

Alors j'ai courus vers ma chambre et me mis moi-même sur mon lit.

Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire pendant qu'ils se nourrissent ? »

Je soupirai et roulai sur mon côté.

C'est quand ça arriva.

Un coup. Quelque chose venait juste de me frappai. Et je pense que ça venait de l'intérieur de mon ventre. En fait c'était extrêmement étrange. Je pensai que rien de ça d'abord et allai prendre une douche, même à le pensée que j'en avais eus une ce matin.

J'entrai rapidement et me tournai pour atteindre l'eau. Je me déshabillai rapidement et entrai dans la douche.

Après ça je mis mon peignoir. Il était violet sombre absolument magnifique. Je l'adore.

Mes mains semblaient extrêmement rudes. Je soupirai. Super, maintenant je dois aller dans la chambre de Sulpicia alias la chambre d'Aro aussi, et prendre la crème pour les mains. Joli.

Je m'habillai rapidement et juste quand j'étais sur le point de quitter la chambre, Renata entre. Elle était une de la garde des Volturi.

« Oh, bonjour Renata, » dis-je poliment. Elle s'assit sur mon lit.

« Salut. Je suis désolée de t'interrompre, mais je…, » elle soupira, « Et bien j'ai juste pensé que puisque tu a déjà perdu quelqu'un…que je pourrais te parler et que tu comprendrais, » dit-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils, et me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il se passa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. Je jure que si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, ses yeux seraient en ébullition maintenant.

« Il y a une semaine j'étais heureuse et excitée à l'idée de voir mon compagnon, Daren. Il vit dans un appartement qui est un peu loin plus loin d'ici. D'habitude je vais là-bas les weekends. Et bien, puisque tu as rejoins le clan et que la cérémonie allait se tenir le samedi, à la place c'était dimanche, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas venir ce weekend. Il semblait d'accord avec ça. Juste après que je l'ais appelé, Aro a dit que la cérémonie était dimanche à la place de samedi. Alors samedi je suis allé chez Daren sans le prévenir, pour lui faire la surprise. Juste au moment où j'allais entrer dans sa chambre, j'ai entendu une voix de femme crier son nom mais pas de colère, » elle arrêta et commença à sangloter sans larmes. J'imagine que je pouvais appeler ça sangloter sec. Je l'enlaçai fort et elle fit pareil avec moi, sans me blesser.

« Je suis entrée et les ais trouvés. Il était complètement nu et il avait une érection. Une fois qu'il m'a vu il s'est levé et a commencé à se changer. Il savait que j'étais un vampire et bien qu'il soit humain, notre relation était assez bonne. Je regardai la femme et la reconnus, » elle s'arrêta à nouveau, en contrôle et se releva un peu. Je la libérai doucement.

« Qui 'était ? » Demandai-je doucement.

« Ma sœur, » dit-elle, la haine s'égouttant de sa bouche. Je mis une main sur ma bouche.

« Salope, » dis-je, et Renata hocha la tête.

« Je pensais qu'il m'aimait. Ha, je pensais qu'elle m'aimait ! Elle était ma sœur préférée. Plus maintenant. Peut importe, je l'ais regardé lui puis elle. Elle n'était pas un vampire bien que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que j'avais été transformée. Je fis un pas en avant dans la chambre et fermai la porte. A l'extérieur de son appartement, l'océan était juste là. Il avait la meilleure vue. Peu importe, j'ai pris ma sœur par les cheveux et j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne regretterais jamais peu importe combien je l'aimais, » elle secoua sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu l'as tuée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non, tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre. Littéralement. Il hurlait et commençait à me crier que j'étais un monstre. Puis je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre aussi, » elle gloussa. JE fis pareil.

« Quel abruti. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux, » dis-je. Elle me sourit.

« J'ai déjà des vues sur quelqu'un, » j'haletai et souris grandement.

« Qui ? »

« Tu va rire. »

« ça ne peux pas être si mal, » dis-je. Elle soupira.

« Ok, c'est Félix, » elle gardait ses yeux fermés. Puis doucement elle ouvrit un œil quand je ne répondis rien.

« C'est vraiment mignon, » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu pense ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. »

« Pas question ! »

'Est-ce qu'il est célibataire ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle, en souriant.

« et est-ce que tu sais que en ce moment je l'ai vu te regarder d'un air rêveur, » je pouffai de rire.

« Très bien, je lui dirais après dîner. Merci Bella, » dit-elle, en m'enlaçant.

« Quant tu veux. Bien que je n'ai jamais expérimentée une relation où quelqu'un te trompait, je sais ce que sais de perdre quelqu'un, » dis-je. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« JE te vois bientôt, Bella, » elle me fit un signe de la main puis quitta ma chambre.

Pauvre Renata. J'espère que cet abruti a eu ce qu'il mérite !

JE marchai vers ma fenêtre et regardai dehors. LA vue était magnifique. La ville passait pour toujours. EJ regardai en bas et vis deux amoureux s'embrasser derrière un immeuble. Je soupirai.

« Caius, je voudrais que tu sois là, » une larme tomba. Une chose inattendu se passa ensuite.

Quelqu'un m'a frappai dans le ventre._ Vraiment _fort. Je me repliai à cause de la douleur. JE cherchai dans ma chambre pour trouver l'intrus. Personne. Alors qui m'a frappé ?!

Attendez. Et la soudaine bosse que j'ai sentie dans mon ventre ? C'était exactement pareil. Juste plus fort._ Beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort._

Je plaçai une main sur mon ventre et le caressai. Je hurlai de la douleur que ça me causait. Puis ça me vint. C'était une chose complètement impossible pour qu'elle devienne vraie. Victoria l'a dit elle-même. Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

Mais je suis une humaine…alors si Caius et moi avions couchés ensemble, ce que nous avons fait, alors il y a une possibilité que je puisse être enceinte ?

Oh non. Oh non non non non non non non non !

Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être possible ? J'étais en train de stresser et je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Le fait que je puisse porter un bébé…un bébé qui sera à moitié Caius et à moitié moi…semblait effrayant. Je n'étais pas prête à être mère. Je n'ais aucune expérience dans ce domaine !

Attendez c'était une possibilité et il est possible que mon inquiétude sur ce point puisse soit inutile. Je devrais aller vers Aro maintenant et lui demander moi-même.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce que peu importe ce qui était à l'intérieur de moi venait juste de me donner un coup. Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas imaginé le coup. Et mes mains étaient au même endroit qu'avant qu'il m'est donné un coup.

Je commençai à paniquer. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? De porter un enfant vampire en moi ? Impossible.

Et pour le faire pire, ça me frappa à nouveau. Mais cette fois ça ne s'arrêta pas. J'hurlai et criai de douleur.

Je hurlai la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

« ARO !!! » hurlai-je, puis m'effondrais de la douleur.


	19. Chapter 18: A miracle

**Chapitre 18 : A miracle**

**Aro POV**

Après que le sang de Lisa fut anéanti et que Demetri disposa son corps, j'allai chercher Bella. Marcus se joint à moi.

« Bella est sorti d'ici en vitesse, » Marcus gloussa. JE grimaçai.

« On dirait, » dis-je. Marcus le remarqua rapidement.

« Elle ira bien, » Marcus tapota mon épaule tandis que nous marchions dans les couloirs qui menaient à la chambre de Bella. « C'est une fille forte, » ajouta-t-il. Je bouffai.

« Notre petite sœur n'est plus juste une fille, c'est une femme. »

« Aro, tu as besoin de passer à autre chose, » dit Marcus brusquement. J'arrêtai de marcher. Marcus se tourna vers moi.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« La garder ici ne va pas ramener Caius, » répondit Marcus doucement. JE fronçai les sourcils.

« Je sais déjà ça. Pas besoin de le répéter, puis je recommençai à marcher. Il prit de la vitesse.

« Je sais que tu le sais. Mais elle est responsable de sa vie. Si elle veut partir alors laisse-la. Ne marche pas dans son chemin. » EJ me tournai vers lui, toujours en marchant.

«Caius voudrais qu'elle reste ici, » dis-je.

« Ce qu'il voulait avant est différent de ce qu'il veut maintenant, » répliqua Marcus.

« Il est mort, » dis-je férocement.

« Par conséquent tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il veut, » Marcus accéléra son pas.

« Bien. Il aurait _préféré_ ça si elle serait restée, » dis-je. Marcus secoua sa tête.

« Plus comme si tu veux la garder ici. »

« Et pas toi ? »

« Bien sûr que je veux et elle me manquera chèrement mais nous ne sommes pas ses parents. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder captive ici. »

« Je ne veux pas perdre un autre parent, » grondai-je.

« LA forcer à faire des choses qu'elle ne veut pas l'éloignera de nous. »

« Elle a dit il y a quatre jours qu'elle resterait, » dis-je, plus calme qu'avant.

« Espérons juste qu'elle tiendra ses mots, » dit Marcus. Juste au moment où j'étais sur le point d'empoigner la porte de Bella, Renata sortit. Elle était en marche.

« Maître Aro, Maître Marcus. Désolée, » elle regarda en bas.

« C'est bon, Renata. Comment va Bella ? » Demandai-je. Elle sourit.

« Elle va bien. Un peu blanche, mais elle va bien. »

« Merci, Renata. Nous te verrons au dîner, » dit Marcus.

Renata s'inclina avec respect. « Passez une bonne journée, mes Maîtres, » puis à la vitesse d'un vampire, elle courut vers les autres.

« Hum, j'imagine qu'il va y avoir un autre couple dans la garde des Volturi, » Marcus sourit. J'haletai.

« Qui ? »

« Renata et, » il me mima avec la bouche `Félix'. Ma bouche tomba à terre.

« Je suis si content pour elle, » je ris.

« Oui, en particulier après cet idiot de Daren. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse avec _lui_, » dit-il. JE soupirai heureux.

« Maintenant tout est parfait ! » M'exclamai-je.

Je parlai trop vite.

Une minute j'étais heureux ensuite…je suis terrifié.

Quelqu'un hurlait. Et ça venait de la chambre de Bella.

JE me précipitai dans la chambre de Bella. LA scène d'avant n'était pas plaisante.

Bella hurlait. Comme si quelqu'un arrachait sa tête.

« Bella ! » Criâmes tous les deux.

« ARRETEZ CA !!! » Hurla-t-elle. Je regardai Marcus, choqué.

« Nous avons besoin de l'amener à l'infirmerie. MAINTENANT ! » Cria-t-il. JE pris doucement le corps de Bella et courus de l'autre côté du château. Je pouvais entendre la garde des volturi et ma femme et ma sœur courir derrière nous.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le corps de Bella. Je le sentais aussi. C'était comme une explosion dans son ventre. Je regardai son visage, inquiet de mes sens. Elle pleurait, hurlant et criant la même chose. Marcus ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie en la poussant et courut chercher un docteur. Je posais Bella sur le premier lit que je pouvais trouver. Je tenais sa main.

« Ça va, tu vas bien. Je suis là pour toi, Bella, » répétai-je continuellement. Elle ne diminua pas se cris.

« NOUS AVONS BESOIN D'UN DOCTEUR ICI ! » Rugit Marcus.

Le doc entra en courant.

« Quel semble être le problème ? » Demanda-t-il. Comme si ça ne semblait pas évident !

« Nous ne savons pas ! » Cria Marcus.

« Ok, j'aurais besoin que tout le monde sorte, » dit le doc.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, déconcerté que je doive sortir.

« Je suis désolé, mon seigneur. Mais pour que j'identifie le problème j'ai besoin que tout le monde sorte, » dit-il.

Je le regardai avec incrédulité.

« Aro, allé, » dit Marcus.

Je partis calmement après.

**BPOV**

J'étais dans une douleur atroce quand Aro me posa sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard il partit, je m'évanouis.

**Une heure plus tard**

JE me réveillai et vis le docteur parler avec Aro. J'entendis à peine ce qu'ils disaient. C'était comme si j'étais sous l'eau et eux à la surface. Je commençai à croire que j'avais perdu mon ouïe quand je me rendormis.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard.

Aro, Demetri, Alec et Félix étaient sur le côté gauche de mon lit. Sulpicia, Marcus, Didyme, Renata, Jane et Heidi étaient de l'autre côté. Au bout du lit, le docteur se tenait debout tenant une plaque d'examen.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, j'entendis quelques halètements.

« Isabella Swan ? » Demanda le doc.

« Bella, » répondis-je.

« Et bien Bella, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Comment je me sens ? Et bien en considérant que mon ventre a juste été attaqué par ce qui semble être un vampire à l'intérieur, je me sens extrêmement endolorie.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Chuchotai-je. Sulpicia plaça ma main entre les siennes.

« Quelque chose d'extraordinaire est arrivé, » dit-elle, en souriant légèrement. Je fronçai les sourcils vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Sulpicia regarda Marcus. Sa tête était inclinée alors je ne pouvais pas voir son expression. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

Il releva sa tête doucement vers moi.

« Bella…tu es enceinte, » chuchota-t-il, mais il dit ça avec un sourire.

Alors toutes mes inquiétudes étaient utiles à quelque chose après tout. JE suis enceinte et le père est Caius. Je vais donner naissance à un petit Caius.

Je souris grandement à tout le monde.

« Vous allez être Tantes et Oncles, » dis-je.

Tout le monde haleta et commença à pousser des cris de joie.

Je ris.

« NOUS ALLONS DEVENIR TONTONS !!! » crièrent Demetri et Félix ensemble et frappèrent violemment leurs poitrines. Tout le monde rit. Le docteur éclaircit sa gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui à nouveau.

« Félicitations Bella. Mais être enceinte d'un bébé qui n'est pas totalement humain est une chose sérieuse. Il est à moitié humain et à moitié vampire, par conséquent j'aimerais que tu lises cette brochure. Elle contiendra toutes les informations que tu auras besoin de savoir. Maintenant je veux que tu te reposes pendant un moment et récupères ton énergie. Puis, je verrais comment tu vas après ça. Es-tu capable de te lever ? » Dit le docteur. Mais avant que j'eus fait un léger mouvement, Aro leva ses mains.

« Nous allons t'aider, » lui et Marcus me portèrent pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre. Après un moment à parler, ils partirent en paix. Je m'allongée sur le lit.

Je soupirai.

_J'imagine que le plan de rechercher Caius est tombé à l'eau,_ pensai-je.


	20. Chapter 19: My girl

**Chapitre 19 : My girl**

**Caius POV**

« Est-ce que tu vas rester assis dans ta chambre toute la journée ? » Demanda James. Je levai la tête pour le regarder. Il était penché contre ma porte.

« Si tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant pour que je fasse, alors dis-le-moi, » dis-je, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il soupira.

« Caius, aller. Si tu es si déprimé par cette situation alors trouve une nouvelle compagne. De préférence un-, » je l'interrompis.

« Personne ne peux remplacer ma Bella, » grondai-je. « Je ne t'ai pas vu passer à autre chose et avoir une nouvelle compagne. Dis-moi quelque chose James, est-ce que tu aimes Victoria ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime, » dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu la remplacerais ? »

Silence. Pas que je fus surpris d'avoir une autre réaction.

« Non, » soupira-t-il vaincu. J'hochai la tête.

« Exactement, maintenant tu sais comment je me sens, » puis je lui tournai le dos. Je pense qu'il comprit et partit. Bien, je n'ais pas besoin de son avis.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'ai pas assez rien qu'avec le fait de penser à ça. Toute cette tristesse qui venait de moi retirée par Bella m'avait heurté comme un raz de marée. Je soupirai et me rallongeai sur mon lit.

JE me souviens quand je l'ais rencontrée la première fois. Quand Lauren avait balancé tout son argent par terre. Quand je me suis assis à côté d'elle en cours. Quand nos corps se touchaient l'un l'autre…Je soupirai. Ça faisait qu'elle me manquait encore plus.

Je laisser sortir une profonde inspiration. Je me souviens le premier jour où nous sommes venus à Forks. Laissez-moi vous dire que j'étais plus choqué qu'heureux d'aller là-bas d'abord.

**FLASHBACK**

« Tu sais pour un vampire, tu es affreusement lent, » dit Aro. Je le regardai.

« J'ai pas mal d'affaires à emballer, » dis-je.

« Il traine, » Marcus fis un sourire. Je secouai ma tête et me retournai.

« Dépêche-toi ! L'avion va partir avant que nous soyons là-bas, » dit Aro.

**A L'AEROPORT**

« Passez un bon vol, Messieurs, » nous dit la femme qui nous servait, avec un clin d'œil à Aro. Quand nous entrâmes dans l'avion je fis un de ces grondements de tigre. Mais d'une manière séductrice. Aro se pressa contre mon épaule.

« Je suis pris, » il sourit narquoisement.

« Elle l'as fait pour toi mon frère d'une autre mère, » je ris. Il roula ses yeux.

« C'est pourquoi nous allons à Forks, » dit Marcus, prenant son siège.

J'haussai un sourcil vers lui. « Veux-tu expliquer ? »

« Je pourrais l'expliquer aussi vite que tu t'assoiras, » Marcus me sourit diaboliquement. Je soupirai et m'assis à côté de lui. Aro s'assit de mon autre côté.

« Toi ou moi ? » Demanda Aro à Marcus.

« Toi. »

« Très bien. Par où dois-je commencer ? » Aro caressa son menton. Je tapai impatiemment sur l'accoudoir du siège.

« Ah, et bien commençons par le début, » se moqua Aro. Marcus gloussa.

« Aro si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi nous allons à Forks, je te transforme en vieux de soixante dix ans, » le menaçai-je. Aro leva ses mains et prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu as besoin d'une compagne, Caius, » dit-il. J'ouvris la bouche en grand.

« C'est pour ça que nous allons à Forks ? Pour me trouver une compagne ? » Je dis le dernier mot en poussant un petit cri aigu. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui, » dit-il simplement.

Je pris une grande inspiration et essayai de regagner mon calme.

« Seigneur, non, » grondai-je.

Marcus se tourna vers moi. « Ecoute petit frère, je sais que tu n'en veux pas une mais aller ! Avoir Didyme près de moi illumine ma journée, » dit-il, puis ajouta rapidement, « Et vous aussi. » Je pris une gorgée de mon verre puis le recracher.

« Beurk, » grondai-je, jetant le verre dans la poubelle.

« C'est de l'eau, » rit Marcus. Aro le suivit. Je levai ma main.

« Pourquoi voyageons-nous si _loin_ de Volterra alors ? » Demandai-je.

Aro laissa sortir une respiration.

« Nous ne sommes pas seulement ici pour te trouver une compagne. Un vampire a tué un grand nombre d'humains près de Seattle. Nous avons besoin d'arrêter ça. Pendant que nous chassons le vampire, tu peux chercher ta compagne, » Aro sourit.

« Combien de morts en un jour ? » Demandai-je.

« Un couple. C'est trop dangereux de rester assis à Volterra et ne rien faire, » dit Marcus.

« Alors nous avons pour mission de trouver ce vampire inconnu et ma nouvelle compagne, » dis-je.

« Ouai, » dirent-ils ensemble.

« Aussi vite que nous sortîmes de l'avion, je vous tuerez tous les deux, » grondai-je, ce qui les fit rire.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Et qui savait que ce vampire inconnu était en fait Victoria elle-même. LA compagne de James. Je sais que je devrais lui dire qu'elle était vivante et allait bien, mais à quoi ça sert ? Il ne peut pas aller la chercher. Comme je ne peux plus voir ma Bella non plus.

LA porte s'ouvrit et James entra avec ce qui ressemblait à un iPod et un verre de sang.

« JE me sens comme un serveur, » dit-il en plaçant les deux sur la table à côté de moi.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Ecoute je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi mais je pense que ça marchera, » Il prit son iPod. « Il ya cette chanson que j'écoutai encore et encore quand j'ai quitté Victoria. Ça a aidé un peut. Peut être que ça t'aideras, » il me le tendit. JE le pris doucement.

« C'est qu'elle chanson ? » Demandai-je.

« Everytime de Simple Plan. »

« Simple Plan ? C'est un groupe que je n'ai pas écouté depuis longtemps, » dis-je, et mis les écouteurs dans les oreilles. James sourit.

« Je les écoutent tout le temps. Je les aime. Ok, je te laisse, » puis il partit.

Je regardai l'écran. La chanson était là. Je pressai sur lecture et m'évanouis presque quand la chanson arriva à mes oreilles. Je la répétai jusqu'à ce que je sache chaque parole. Puis je commençai à trouver le sens des mots.

**It was 3 a.m. when you woke me up  
Then we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away  
We talked about our lives until the sun came up  
And now thinking about how I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you**

Combien je souhaitai pouvoir avoir un jour de plus avec elle, pensai-je.

**Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
Cause all I need is one more day with you**

Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce paragraphe est tout ce que je ressens.

**When the car broke down  
We just kept walking along  
Till it hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all ok **

**We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I look back now id probably give it all away,  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you **

**Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
Its like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right **

**Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
Its all I need  
One more day with you **

**Now I'm sitting here  
Like we used to do  
I think about my life  
And now there's nothin I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you **

**Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
Its like it all falls into place  
Everything feels alright  
Everytime I here your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
Its like it all falls into place  
Everything, everything feels right **

**You walked away just one more day  
Is all I need is one more day with you. **

J'étais sans voix. Cette chanson était exactement comment je me sentais…et exactement ce que Bella et moi ressentions. Je n'ais jamais que les chansons pouvais dire autant. Cette chanson me rappelai beaucoup Bella que j'avais une soudaine envie d'aller la rejoindre.

Non.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux pas revenir. J'avais perdu le contact avec elle. Je ne pense même pas que nous un téléphone ici. Nous avions déménagés trois fois depuis la dernière fois où je l'ais vu. C'était il y a sept mois ! Le temps passe trop vite. Une idée me venait à l'esprit continuellement.

Est-ce que je reverrais ma fille à nouveau ?

**Voilà un petit extrait du prochain chapitre : **

JE souris. « Maintenant quoi ? »

« Nous attendons. »

**10 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

Je soupirai impatiente.

« Pas encore, » Aro fis un sourire.

**20 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

J'ouvris ma bouche.

« Un petit peu plus, » dit-il.

**15 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

« Aro, » dis-je totalement effrayée maintenant. Il leva la tête.

« Pas-, » je l'interrompis.

« Je peux le sentir. Et j'ai perdu les eaux il y a deux heures, » dis-je, empoignant mon ventre.

« Tu veux que je-, » j'hurlai à l'agonie au moment où il me frappait.

« ALLER CHERCHER LE DOCTEUR ! » hurlai-je. Aro cria après le docteur. Le doc vint en courant. Il se plaça immédiatement vers ma partie arrière.


	21. Chapter 20:Giving birth to an angel

**Chapitre 20 : Giving birth to an angel**

**BPOV**

Je me souviens quand le docteur a dit que je lise le livre. C'était utile quelques fois mais les autres fois…je me sentais comme avoir envie de le déchirer en morceaux. Ça m'a apprit à conserver mon humeur et à ne pas contrarier le bébé. Je réalisai vite dans l'ordre de garder mon bébé fort je devais boire du sang. Je m'étais disputée contre le sang humain. Je voulais du sang animal et heureusement Aro ne voulait pas faire une crise à ce moment. Alors maintenant je dois boire du sang une tasse pleine de sang animal régulièrement et regarder mes humeurs changées. C'était tout.

Hier, ça faisait sept mois entiers que le docteur m'avait donné ce livre. Et maintenant, je suis en fin de grossesse. C'était terrifiant de penser que j'allais accoucher aujourd'hui. Spécialement depuis que j'ai récemment eut une grippe qui j'espère n'affectera pas mon bébé.

« Bella, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Aro, me sortant de mes pensées. J'étais à l'infirmerie, allongée sur le même lit. J'étais anxieuse, excitée et absolument terrifiée en même temps.

« Je vais bien, » chuchotai-je. Il était à côté de moi jouant avec mes doigts.

« Bella, je sais que tu vas bien et tout, mais je veux que tu saches que tu ne pourras possiblement pas survivre à la naissance en tant qu'humaine, » dit-il, en ne me regardant pas. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Aussi vite que le bébé sera sortit, je devrais te mordre pour te laisser vivre. Tu ne survivras pas à ça Bella. C'est pourquoi je vais laisser couler mon venin dans ton système sanguin, » dit-il.

J'inspirai longuement.

« Je savais que ce jour viendrais, » il me regarda. « Promet-moi quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Peut importe si je cri fort, peu importe la douleur que je ressens, sort le bébé, » dis-je, sérieusement. Il hocha la tête.

« Tu as ma parole, » il embrassa mon front.

Je souris. « Maintenant quoi ? »

« Nous attendons. »

**10 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

Je soupirai impatiente.

« Pas encore, » Aro fit un sourire.

**20 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

J'ouvris ma bouche.

« Un petit peu plus, » dit-il.

**15 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

« Aro, » dis-je totalement effrayée à présent. I leva la tête.

« Pas-, » je l'interrompis.

« Je peux le sentir. Et j'ai perdu les eaux il y a deux heures, » dis-je, empoignant mon ventre.

« Tu veux que je-, » j'hurlai à l'agonie au moment où il frappait.

« AMENEZ LE DOCTEUR ! » j'hurlai. Aro cria pour le docteur. Le doc entra en courant. Il se plaça immédiatement vers ma partie arrière.

« Ok Bella, respire dedans dehors, » il continuait de dire ça. J'essayais de suivre quand il le disais mais la douleur augmenta.

« Maintenant Bella, j'ai besoin que tu pousses. Ok. 1…2…3…Pousses ! » Cria le docteur. J'hurlai de toutes mes forces tandis que je poussais.

**Aro POV**

Regarder le visage de Bella quand elle poussait était agonique. Elle avait ses yeux cruellement serrés et la main qui tenait la mienne devint complètement blanche. Mes yeux passaient d'elle au doc. Puis à nouveau, tout l'instant à tenir la main de Bella. Mon désir commença à diminuer quand je réalisais qu'il y avait une possibilité que Bella puisse mourir avant que je puisse la mordre. La réalisation me frappa au visage.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Marcus était là.

« Il arrive, » dit-il, en caressant les cheveux de Bella doucement. Je le regardai.

« Comment ça peut être possible ? Est-ce que tu savais ? Est-ce que Caius avait dit que lui et Bella avaient…, » je ne pouvais pas le dire.

« Non, mais j'ai senti la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux. Je l'ai senti entre eux depuis la première fois que nous l'avons vue. Elle était assise avec Angela. Caius pouvait à peine quitter ses yeux d'elle, » dit-il.

« Mais il ne nous avait jamais dit qu'il s'était accouplé avec elle, » dis-je à la vitesse d'un vampire. Il soupira.

« Est-ce qu'il le devait ? C'est ses affaires, pas les notre. » Marcus prit un tabouret et le plaça à côté de moi.

« Je peux voir la tête, Maîtres, » dit Doc. Marcus sourit. Le Doc leva sa main.

« Préparez le venin, et aussi vite qu'il sortira, Marcus est-ce que tu pourras le prendre ? » Demanda-t-il. Marcus hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

« Bella, un dernier effort ok ? 3…2…1…MAINTENANT ! » Cria le Doc.

Bella hurla avec la dernière poussée. Et ensuite la pièce fut remplie de cris de lamentations. Si j'étais humain, j'aurais des larmes aux yeux. Je le regardai et haletai.

C'est une fille. Et une fille qui sera à moitié humaine te à moitié vampire. Ses pleurs attirèrent l'attention de Bella et avec la force qui lui restait, elle tendit ses bras. Marcus, avait déjà couvert le bébé dans une petite couverture rose, se dirigea vers elle. Il plaça doucement le bébé dans ces bras.

Bella haleta.

« Elle est magnifique, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas l'appelée ? » Demandai-je, un énorme sourire sur mon visage.

« Raven, » dit-elle.

« C'est un prénom magnifique, » dit Marcus. J'hochai la tête en accord.

« LE plus joli bébé que j'ai jamais vu, » chuchota-t-elle. Je remarquai quelque chose.

« Elle a le nez de Caius, » dis-je. Marcus hocha la tête.

« Et ses oreilles, » ça me fit rire. Soudain Bella haleta et commença à trembler. Le Doc était à ses pieds en une seconde.

« Maître Aro, elle est en train de mourir ! » Cria-t-il. Marcus prit Raven des bras immobiles de Bella.

« JE me sens si…froide, » chuchota-t-elle à peine.

« JE me levai, ce qui fit tomber ma chaise.

« Mon venin, » dis-je.

« Fais-le Aro. Raven ne voudrait pas commencer sa vie en sachant que ces parents sont morts, » il berça Raven. Elle commença à pleurer, en essayant de regarder sa mère.

J'hésitai.

« Aro tu dois le faire maintenant ! » J'entendis faiblement Marcus me crier dessus.

Je regardai Bella. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et me regardaient. Avec un faible hochement de tête, elle ferma ses yeux.

A ce moment là je me penchai et mordis son cou.


	22. Chapter 21: Waking up as a vampire…sweet

**Chapitre 21 : Waking up as a vampire…sweet**

**Aro POV**

« ça fait trois jours, Marcus, » grondai-je. Il soupira.

« Aro, relax. Elle. Va. Bien, » dit-il en insistant sur chaque mot, augmentant son volume.

JE jetai mes mains en l'air et les laissai s'écraser contre mes cuisses.

« Quoi bon c'est ton mot, Marcus ? Elle a à peine pépié ou crier ou…quelque chose ! »

« Tu en fais trop. »

« Euh, Raven va-, » il m'interrompit.

« Pour la dernière fois, Aro. Elle ne va pas mourir et aussi vite qu'elle se réveillera, Raven sera avec sa mère. Maintenant arrête ça, tu l'effrayes, » me gronda-t-il.

Je regardai ma nièce. Elle était par terre, portant une robe violette claire, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux qu'Heidi avait lissée pour elle. Elle avait trois jours, et elle était assez forte pour s'assoir et se tenir debout. Je m'accroupis au niveau de ses yeux. Elle sourit et toucha ma joue. Dernièrement nous avions appris qu'elle avait un pouvoir. En touchant une partie de notre corps, elle peut nous envoyer ses pensées. Si elle a faim, et quand je dis faim je veux dire soif de sang, au lieu de répliquer par des pleurs, elle caresse notre joue et nous l'envoie. Elle est une enfant remarquable. Elle adorait caresser la joue des gens.

Je soupirai. « Tu as raison. Je vais aller vérifier comment elle va. » Puis je partis. Marchant rapidement dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Je fis une pause pendant une fraction de seconde, en cherchant le Doc, pour le trouver à côté de Bella. Il me fit signe. Je m'assis sur la chaise libre à côté de lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demandai-je. Doc sourit.

« Elle se réveillera d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant. »

« Bella ? »

Puis elle ouvrit ses yeux rouge sang et regarda en haut d'émerveillement.

**BPOV**

Je regardai en haut surprise. Mais plus de questionnement. J'avais ce nouveau sentiment, excitation, je pense que c'était ça. Je soupirai, mais le soupir fut étouffé par un halètement. Je pouvais entendre tout beaucoup mieux ! Et ce qui m'étonnait le plus était que je pouvais entendre tout ce qui se passait sur le pont de la ville. Et ma vue ! Bien que ma vue n'était pas la meilleure avant, maintenant c'est comme un nouveau monde entier. Je pouvais tout voir. La poussière, les oiseaux volant à l'extérieur qui étaient probablement à des milliers de kilomètres.

Ce nouveau monde était complètement rempli d'excitation. Enfin pour moi ça l'était.

Puis j'ai remarquai que je n'étais pas le seul vampire dans la pièce. En fait il y avait…vampire ? Je levai mes mains vers mon visage et haletai doucement. Mes mains étaient complètement blanches. Comme de la craie blanche sauf que ma nouvelle peau était si douce. Je regardai autour pour voir si je reconnaissais quelqu'un. Je le fis avec une intense rapidité. Wow. Si j'étais humaine, j'aurais eus la secousse de tête la plus grande. Mais je ne suis plus humaine. En fait qui m'a transformée ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens aucune douleur ? Je me sens comme si j'étais encore en train de rêver.

JE regardai autour pour voir…

« Aro ? » Glapis-je presque au son de ma voix. Ha, ce n'était même plus ma voix ! ça ressembler à des cloches. C'était comme une cloche que je pense qu'Aro était ébloui pendant une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'ait arrivé ? Attend, je n'étais pas enceinte ? » JE regardai mon ventre, seulement pour ouvrir grand la bouche puisqu'il n'y avait rien sauf un ventre plat, ce pour quoi les mannequins tueraient.

« Tu es un vampire maintenant, Bella, » sa voix semblait plus claire !

« Je pense que j'ai déjà compris ça, » dis-je avec un fort hochement.

« Et tu étais enceinte, » dis-t-il.

« Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? »

« Raven ? Elle va plus que bien et est très, très anxieuse de te voir, » il sourit. Je grimaçai.

« JE me souviens à peine d'elle, » dis-je tristement.

« Est-ce que tu veux la voir ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes juste de me poser cette question, » dis-je. Il gloussa.

« Cependant tu dois boire du sang d'abord, » il vint et me donna un verre.

« Sang animal, » dis-je sévèrement. Il hocha la tête.

« Nous avons nourris Raven avec du sang animal aussi, » mes yeux s'agrandirent.

« Elle boit….du sang ? »

« Bien sûr, elle est un vampire et une humaine. Moitié moitié. Elle a un pouvoir aussi, » il sourit. JE voulais la voir vraiment maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« JE te le dirais pas, » il sourit narquoisement.

« De quoi elle a l'air alors ? »

« Ah, elle magnifique, Bella. Elle a tes yeux marron et les cheveux blancs de Caius. Son sourire est doré. Seigneur tu devrais la voir, » dit Aro en émerveillement.

« Et si nous allions la voir maintenant ? »

« Pas si vite. Bois ça, » il me tendit la coupe. J'hésitai avant de la prendre. JE laisser l'odeur du sang venir vers moi. Pas capable de résister, je l'engloutis. Le sang me heurta comme une bombe. Je ne l'aimais pas seulement, je l'adorais. Le goût était si intense que je me sentais comme s'il y avait seulement moi et le sang, et personne d'autre au monde.

Quand j'eus fini, je dis, « miam. »

Aro sourit. « Maintenant nous pouvons aller voir Raven. »

Après que nous ayons survolés le couloir, oui quand je dis survolé je veux dire wow, je peux sérieusement courir. Aro s'arrêta momentanément pour ouvrir l'entrée principale de la salle du trône.

« Je vais te présenter, » il me fit un clin d'œil. Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, Aro entra dans la salle.

« Puis-je présenter, Bella, » dit-il. JE roulai mes yeux. Super intro, Aro, j'entrai dans la salle ; prudente, en prenant mes repères. Laissez moi juste dire que tout le monde était plus étonnés que moi je l'étais d'eux. Marcus souriait largement, je pense que sa tête allait exploser. Jane haletait. Renata me souriait curieusement. Félix et Demetri avaient ces sourires que je connaissais si bien. Manifestement, il allait y avoir une lutte de bras ce soir, pensai-je. Sulpicia, Didyme et Heidi était par terre, avec des jouets cassés partout à l'endroit où elles étaient assises. Et de l'autre côté d'elles, i y avait une petite sœur. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

Raven.

Elle était plus jolie que comme Aro me l'avait décrite, bien qu'il ait raison. Elle avait des cheveux blancs qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et mes yeux marron. Mais ce que je trouvais surprenant c'était qu'elle n'était pas un bébé. Je la décrirais comme une enfant de quatre ans.

Aussi vite que je vis mon entrée, ses yeux se scotchèrent à moi. Elle toucha doucement la joue de Sulpicia. Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est elle, » dit-elle à Raven. Les yeux de Raven revinrent vers moi. Je fis un pas en avant, et tout le monde se tendit, sauf Aro et Raven. JE regardai autour de moi.

« Quoi ? » Au son de ma voix, Raven leva ses bras dans ma direction, comme si elle me faisait signe pour que je la prenne.

« C'est un nouveau-né, » dit Marcus. Aro secoua sa tête.

« Elle se contrôle complètement, mon frère. Regarde, » il hocha la tête vers moi pour que je continu.

JE fis un autre pas et un autre et un autre. Jusqu'à j'arrive où elle était. Je m'assis à côté de Sulpicia. Elle me sourit largement. Puis je regardai à nouveau ma fille. Elle était toujours assise là, en souriant. Elle était si belle. JE tendis mes bras.

« Viens vers maman, » lui dis-je. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Tout le monde était autour de nous. Je pense que j'ai vu la caméra d'Alec enregistrer tout.

Raven se mit sur ses pieds. Puis elle tendit ses bras et assez vite nous fîmes notre premier contact. En fait, premier contact pour moi en étant un vampire.

Puis je l'enlaçai. Une fois dans mes bras, elle me sourit. Je réalisai vaguement qu'elle avait du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais cela ne faisait rien. Tout ce qui comptait c'était elle et moi.

« Raven, » lui chuchotai-je. Elle joua avec mes cheveux, sans briser le contact visuel.

J'entendis quelqu'un sangloter sans larmes. Probablement Aro, pensai-je.

« Tu es si belle, » dis-je. Son sourire s'agrandi. Elle toucha ma joue puis quelque chose se passa. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'était ou quoi mais soudainement j'ai eus une vision de moi entrant dans la salle du trône. Attendez, est-ce que ça ne s'est déjà pas passé. Quand elle retira sa main, je regardai Aro douteuse.

« C'est son don. La possibilité d'envoyer des messages aux gens quand elle les touche, » dit Aro. Je la regardai.

« Tu veux prendre une photo de ça, Alec ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. Hum de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« De moi embrassant le front de ma fille pour la première fois, » dis-je, sans jamais quitter mes yeux de Raven.

« Ok, prête ? »

« Oui, » puis je me penchai et embrassai ma fille sur le front. Je m'attardai là pendant un moment puis me rassis à nouveau. Raven souriait et soudainement elle dit quelque chose qui me fis presque pleurer.

« Je t'aime, Maman, » dit-elle, sa voix carillonnant comme la mienne.

« Je t'aime aussi, chérie, » dis-je et l'enlaçai fort. Elle gloussa, ce qui fit glousser tout le monde.

Son petit rire finit dans un bâillement.

« Elle dort ? »

« Oui, elle a à peine dormi cependant. Trop excitée de te voir, » il sourit.

« Et si nous allions te mettre au lit, hein ? » Lui demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête, plongeant déjà dans le sommeil.

« Je vous appellerais s'il se passe quelque chose ok ? »

«Bien sûr, » dit tout le monde.

« Ok bonne nuit, » dis-je.

« Bonne nuit Bella, bonne nuit Raven, » répondirent-ils.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde, » Raven fit signe de la main. Sa façon de dire tout le monde était si adorable.

Tandis que je parcourrai le couloir familier qui menait à ma chambre, je posais une question à ma fille.

« C'est bon si on dort dans le lit de maman ? »

« Oui, Maman. Aussi longtemps que je suis avec toi, » dit-elle. Je la posai sur le lit.

« Je vais juste me laver les mains, chérie, » lui dis-je, en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain.

« Ok, » dit-elle. Quand je revins, elle était en train de sauter sur le lit. JE ris.

« Attrape-moi, Maman, » cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle vacillait en avant et je la pris dans mes bras.

« Tu es une fille folle, » j'embrassai son nez, la faisant pouffer de rire. JE m'allongeai avec elle à côté de moi. Elle se serra de mon côté. J'enlaçai mon bras autour d'elle. Elle leva sa tête.

« Maman, est-ce que j'ai un papa ? »

Je m'immobilisai. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle sache autant en si peu de temps.

« Nous parlerons de tout ça demain, » dis-je, en essayant de regagner mon calme.

« Ok. Bonne nuit Maman, » dit-elle.

« Bonne nuit, ma Raven, » puis elle s'endormit presque instantanément.


	23. Chapter 22: Who took my baby ?

**Chapitre 22 : Who took my baby ?**

**BPOV**

**SEPT ANS PLUS TARD**

« Maman !!! » cria Raven. Nous y voila à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui en va pas, chérie ? »

« Demetri est en train de me voler mes converses ! » Je devais rire à ça. Je soupirai heureuse.

Raven et ses converses. Je secouai ma tête.

Je vis ici dans le château des Volturi depuis sept ans avec Raven. Je suis toujours un des leaders des Volturi et je suis même un vampire, j'ai décliné l'offre d'Aro de blesser nos invités, qui ne sortent pas exactement de la salle du trône vivant.

Peu importe, revenons à la chose importante. En sept ans, Raven s'était transformée en une file de seize ans, et sa beauté avait augmenté si c'est possible. Ce qui est un peu terrifiant c'est qu'elle avait seulement un an de moins que moi. Et je suis sa mère. Un peu effrayant hein ? Et bien c'était au début. Maintenant, bien que tout le monde sache que nous sommes mère et fille, quand nous allons aux cérémonies et autres, tout le monde nous reconnait comme de très jolies sœurs. Je doute qu'elle grandisse encore. En fait j'espère que non.

Oh et j'ai découvert mon pouvoir. Je suis une traqueuse. Mais pas comme Demetri, qui est un traqueur habile. Je traque avec une connexion. Quand quelqu'un a disparu et qu'il est important pour moi, alors je regarde au fond de moi et quand j'ouvre mes yeux je vois tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout est clair quand je regarde ce qu'il s'est passé. Après je sais ce qui est arrivé à la personne, je commence à les traquer. Et c'est comme ça que je traque. Assez cool hein ? Et si ma connexion était serrée avec la personne, par exemple Raven, alors je pourrais voir tous les détails de ce qui est arrivé.

JE me dirigeai vers la salle du trône, en gardant un œil sur Raven. Je l'entendis grondai dans la chambre en face de moi. J'ouvris rapidement la porte principale de la salle du trône et exploser de rire à la vue en face de moi.

Demetri était par terre, Raven était sur lui et le frappait avec sa converse. Il criait comme une petite fille.

«Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! JE ne-, » elle le frappa sur la tête.

« Bien sûr que tu ne le referas pas, ou sinon-, » elle ne finit pas. A la place elle regarda.

JE lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Je ne le referais plus, promis, » supplia-t-il.

Raven haussa les épaules.

« Bien, mais la prochaine fois prends garde, » puis elle monta sur son trône, qui était situé à côté du mien.

JE lançai un regard à Demetri qui voulait dire `ne l'embête pas ou elle te mangera'. Il avala et sauta rapidement sur ses pieds. Tandis qu'il regagnait sa position normale dans la salle, il épousseta les fragments de son manteau. JE hennis doucement, puis me dirigeais vers ma fille. JE m'assis sur mon trône. Et soupirai.

« Chérie, tu devrais être plus gentille avec ton oncle, » dis-je. Elle me regarda, horrifiée.

« Mais Maman, il avait pris une de mes chaussures, » elle avait un regard joueur, dangereux dans ses yeux. Je roulai mes yeux.

« Il était celui qui te les a achetées, » commençai-je. Elle toussa.

« Cela ne lui donne pas le droit de me les prendre cependant. »

« Ou les toucher, » marmonna Demetri. Je ris discrètement.

Raven secoua sa tête, en laissant quelques un de ses cheveux blancs tomber sur son visage. J'enlevai les cheveux et elle sourit.

« Je ne le blesserai jamais, Maman, » admit-elle. Mon expression devint douce.

« JE sais, » dis-je simplement. Juste alors, Aro entra avec Marcus à côté de lui. Ils nous firent tous les deux de grands sourires.

« Devine quoi, » dit Aro, venant se positionner en face de moi. J'haussai un sourcil.

« Euh oh, » dit Raven.

« Nous sommes d'accord pour un grand, » dis-je.

« Oui, nous le sommes, » Raven hennit doucement.

Aro soupira.

« Telle mère telle fille, » marmonna-t-il. Marcus dériva vers nous.

« Nous allons aller à une réunion spéciale. Une réunion très importante, » dit-il.

« Vraiment ? A quel propos ? » Demanda-je.

« Nous allons avoir plus de membres qui vont rejoindre le clan. Cependant je n'en suis pas si sûr, » dit aro.

« Excitant, pas vrai ? » Ajouta Marcus.

« Oui, mais quand est la réunion ? »

« Euh, Raven tu ne peux pas y aller, » dit Aro, hésitant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas une adulte. »

« Maman non plus, » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Chérie, je pense qu'Aro essaye de te dire que le seule raison pour laquelle j'y vais c'est parce que je suis un des leaders des Volturi, » dis-je tranquillement. Elle semblait vexée.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Je sais chérie, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça sera juste pour deux heures, » dit Marcus. Raven se leva.

« Peu importe de temps que ça dure. Je n'ai jamais la permission d'aller nulle par ! » puis elle sortit de la salle comme une tornade. J'étais choquée. Raven n'avait jamais agit aussi mal. Elle a toujours était un cœur tendre. Un ange. Maintenant elle agit un peu stupidement.

« Bella, nous avons besoin d'avoir cette réunion. Elle commence dans seulement quelques heures et ça prend quelques heures pour s'y rendre, » dit-il. J'hochai la tête.

« JE veux juste dire au revoir à Raven. On se voit au jet, » je courus vers la chambre de Raven.

Heureusement, sa chambre était juste à côté de la mienne.

JE frappai à la porte et l'ouvris doucement. Elle était assise à côté de sa fenêtre.

« Je n'ai jamais le droit de faire quelque chose, » chuchota-t-elle brusquement. Je fermai la porte. Je vins derrière elle et mis mes bras autour d'elle. Elle soupira.

« Tu sais que bien qu'Aro et Marcus dirigent les vampires, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils fixent les règles. Habituellement c'est le cas. Mais pas là, » elle se tourna vers moi.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'y aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à y aller ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je soupirai vaincue.

« Chérie, si je savais la réponse, je te la donnerai. Mais je ne la connais pas. »

« C'est stupide. » J'hochai la tête.

« Je sais. »

« Tu dois partir maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » je redressai mon dos. Elle se leva et m'enlaça.

« Je suis désolée j'ai agis de façon inappropriée. JE ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, » dit-elle. Je caressai son dos.

« C'est bon. Tu vas aller bien là ? »

« J'irai bien. »

« Ok, je te vois bientôt, » puis je l'embrassai sur le front. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Je partis peu après et bientôt voyageai dans le jet des Volturi.

Je soupirai, penchée sur mon siège et en pensant à la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

_Caius._

Ça faisait sept ans et pas un mot de lui. Je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas être capable de me contacter. C'est ce que je pensais pendant un moment, mais et s'il a des ennuis ? Et s'il était retenu en hottage ou quelque chose ?

Non. Comment puis-je penser ça ? Il est un homme fort et un vampire. Il était immortel et cent pour cent plus puissant que les humains. Mais s'il était retenu par des vampires ? Des dangereux avec ça.

Je frissonnai à cette pensée. Non, relax et profite du trajet.

Aller là-bas était une perte de temps complète. Apparemment quand nous étions là-bas nous étions trop en avance, alors nous avons attendu une heure et demie. Quand l'immeuble a ouvert le clan des Volturi entra, mais l'homme a dit que la réunion avait été décalée. Aro était furieux. Il est devenu psycho envers l'homme, en disant qu'il aurait du annuler et combien c'était une perte de temps et pleins d'autres choses. Je soupirai quand nous regagnâmes le jet. J'étais frustrée moi-même. C'était si stupide que quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, tout ce que je voulais c'était frapper quelque chose. Mais ça sortit de ma tête quand j'entrai dans le château. Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge.

On non. Gianna, notre réceptionniste, était décapitée et son corps était coupé en deux. Des papiers étaient partout sur le sol, les rideaux déchiquetés, les tapis étaient détruits. Et il y avait du sang partout.

J'analysai la zone, Aro et Marcus à mes côtés.

Personne n'était là. Les gardes des Volturi étaient en train de déchargés les bagages, donc nous n'avions pas de protection. Mais ça ne m'arrêtai pas.

EJ courus. JE courus à la vitesse maximum dans la chambre de Raven. Elle n'était pas là. Sa chambre aussi était déchiquetée. Je commençai à sangloter pendant que je vérifiai toutes les chambres, cabinet, garde robe, et coffre, tout ce qui était là. JE courus vers l'entrée où Aro, Marcus et les gardes étaient. Jane courut vers moi.

« J'ai fouillé le château entier. Une odeur a attirée mon attention, » dit-elle.

« Impossible ! Ils ont disparu, » dit Heidi.

« Elle a raison. L'odeur est clairement identifiée et c'est-, » Alec s'arrêta quand il se tourna vers moi. Je luttai pour faire sortir les mots. Ça vint comme un grognement mortel, que même Jane fis un pas en arrière.

« Qui a pris mon bébé ? »

Silence.

Puis, « Les loups-garous, » cracha Marcus avec dégoût.

Des loups-garous. JE ne savais pas qu'ils existaient. Cela ne fait rien. JE les tuerais tous.

Je sortis de l'entrée et tournai autour du château. Le côté où la forêt se propagée jusqu'à…Et bien je ne sais pas.

C'est quand je les vis. Des centaines d'entre eux. Tous courants vers la forêt.

« Empreintes de loups, » dit Félix, venant derrière moi. Demetri se déplaça en face de moi.

« Il semblerait que les loups soient plus forts. Regarde la taille d'empreinte de la patte, » analysa Demetri.

J'entendis Didyme et Sulpicia sangloter. J'entrai en face de la forêt et tombai sur mes genoux.

« RAVEN !!!! » Criai-je son nom. JE marchai vers la forêt et entrai dedans.

« JE VOUS TUERAIS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS !!!!! » Continuai-je à crier. Et n'essayai pas d'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ma Raven soit de retour.


	24. Chapter 23: Taken

**Chapitre 23 : Taken**

**Raven POV**

C'était incroyable. Non…impossible. Avec une incroyable vitesse, ça écrasa ma tête contre le sol et je tombai dans l'inconscience.

Attendez, je vais commencer par le début.

Après que maman soit partit, je me dirigeai vers la salle du trône. Pour me distraire de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt, moi agissant comme une gosse pourrie, je m'occupai en lisant la livre que je lisais dernièrement. Je me relaxai dans mon trône te commençai à lire. EJ n'ai même pas lu une phrase entière, parce que quelqu'un m'interrompit. Je levai la tête pour voir Gianna à l'entrée.

« Est-ce que je peux te donner quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai un eau soif, » je me sentis un peu coupable quand je lui dis ce que je voulais. Elle savait très bien ce que je voulais dire. Elle hocha la tête raide.

« Je te ramène ça, » puis elle partit.

Je suis en train de gaffer beaucoup. Je devrais juste m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour toujours.

Oh, arrête d'être stupide. Gémissant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Je soupirai et me penchai et fermai mes yeux. Dans les premières secondes, un terrible hurlement retentit. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Je sais trop bien à qui ce hurlement appartenait aussi. Gianna.

Je fus hors du trône et me précipitai à grande allure vers le terrible son. Il fut soudain tut. J'entrai dans la pièce une seconde après que ce se soit arrêté et me figeai.

La tête de Gianna était décapitée et son corps était coupé en deux. Et se tenant sur un des morceaux de son corps il y avait une créature dont je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle existe.

Des loups, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas un loup de taille ordinaire. Il était immense. DE la taille d'un ours. I avait un manteau de fourrure gris et avait de perçants yeux verts. Et son corps ! Il….était…immense.

Et pour faire pire, cinq autres loups semblables à des ours se joignirent à l'arrière de celui le plus près. Mon souffle devenait rapide. Trop rapide. Je tremblais et ne savais pas quoi faire. Aro m'avait dit que si la situation est mauvaise et qu'il n'y a pas de façon de s'en sortir, il faut se battre. S'il y a une échappatoire, cours. J'aime la seconde. Celle-là peut me garder en vie. Même si je suis une combattante féroce et avais appris comment me battre juste quelques jours après que je sois née, je doute que je fasse le poids contre six immense…_choses._

Ils firent un grognement menaçant et commencèrent à venir vers moi. Je reculai doucement, sans jamais leur tourner le dos ou briser le contact visuel.

Ils commencèrent à s'approcher de moi avec une vitesse intense. JE pris la direction opposé aussi vite que je le pouvais. Même ma vitesse n'était pas assez rapide. Ils étaient à mes talons. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Je me dirigeai vers le seul endroit que je pouvais penser en sécurité._ Ma _chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je courus vers ma fenêtre. Mince ! Elle était fermée.

Tandis que j'étais sur le point de la défoncer, un des loups avança sur ma chaussure, ce qui fis que je glissai en arrière et tombai sur le sol. J'essayai désespérément de regagner mon équilibre à nouveau en frappant la tête du loup. EJ fis quelques dégâts mais pas assez. Je suis piégée. Puis un autre loup écrasa sa grande patte sur ma tête. J'heurtai le carrelage si fort que le carrelage craqua. Tout ce dont je me souviens après ça c'était d'être transportée sur le dos d'un des loups. Puis tout devint noir.

**BPOV**

JE regardai avec horreur tandis que j'avais une vision de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ont frappés la tête de mon bébé sur le sol et elle était sans énergie, mais encore vivante. Elle est toujours vivante. Et cela s'est passé vingt minutes avant que je vienne. Alors ils ont une tête d'avance. JE les rattraperai. Ils courent aussi vite que les vampires, mais avec mon don, je les trouverais dans peu de temps.

Ils sont allés dans la forêt aussi. C'est là où les traces menaient. JE me levai doucement et me dirigeai vers la forêt. Sulpicia m'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Je viens avec toi, » dit-elle. JE secouai ma tête.

« J'y vais toute seule. »

« Bella, tu fais parti de la famille. Si tu y vas, nous y allons, » dit Didyme fermement. Ma famille se rassembla autour de moi.

Je soupirai.

« Bella, Raven est ma nièce. Et si quelque chose t'arrives ? » Dit Marcus.

« J'irai bien, » je regardai dans la forêt.

« Il y a plus d'un loup. Si nous traquons la meute et ils décident de se séparer, nous les suivrons. Et tu poursuivras celui qui a Raven, » dit Aro.

« Je déteste que tu ais raison, » marmonnai-je.

Aro sourit.

« Allons botter quelques fesses de loups, » gronde Félix.

Puis, comme une famille le ferait, côte à côte, ma famille et moi coururent dans la forêt à la recherche d'un membre spécial de la famille.

J'arrive chérie.


	25. Chapter 24: I'm Raven

**Chapitre 24 : I'm Raven**

**Caius POV**

Juneau, Alaska. C'est là que je vis depuis sept ans. Avec James et son frère. Nous vivions dans des cabines séparées, mais nous avions les portes voisines chacun. Oui, je les supportais depuis sept ans. Je soupirai.

Pas facile.

JE sortis de ma cabine et marchai péniblement dans la neige. JE marchai un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Marcher m'aide à penser. Et chaque moment seul mes pensées sont cernées par Bella.

EJ soupirai, frustré que je ne puisse pas aller la voir. Frustré que je ne puisse même pas l'appeler. Et complètement ennuyé que je ne puisse au moins dire à mes frères que je suis vivant pour qu'ils n'aient pas à prendre un nouveau leader. JE donnai un coup de pied dans un bonhomme de neige.

C'est inutile !

Je couru à l'allure d'un humain qui marchai sur la colline. Puis montai une autre puis une autre jusqu'à ce que les montagnes de Juneau soient devant moi. Je levai la tête et haletai de sa vue. C'était immense et magnifique.

« Magnifique pas vrai ? » dit une voix qui venait de derrière moi. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule puis me tournai vers la montagne à nouveau.

« Oui. »

« Grande colline, » dit Ted.

James et moi rîmes.

« Hey, on fait une course, » dit James. J'hochai la tête.

« A vos marques. Prêt…Partez ! » Et nous partîmes.

Sautant les montagnes et en essayant de nous faire trébucher l'un l'autre. Ted et James se collèrent contre moi et essayaient de me faire trébucher, mais à la fin c'est Ted qui est tombé. Je riais tout le temps ; dans le coin de mes yeux je regardai Ted courir loin de nous.

Une fois en haut, je taclai James, ce qui fit qu'il s'écrasa sur un bonhomme de neige. Il rit.

Ted jeta une boule de neige massive sur ma tête.

Nous continuâmes à nous lancer des boules de neige les un sur les autres.

Puis je sentis ça.

Une dégoutante, odeur. Je regardai derrière moi et haletai. Oh merde.

« Pas possible ! » haleta James.

« Ils n'étaient pas supposés être à gauche, » chuchotai-je, choqué.

« Il y en a six d'entre eux. Et…si l'un d'eux revenait, hein ? » Demanda Ted.

Il y en avait six. Leurs tailles étaient incroyables. Les créatures massives marchaient péniblement à travers la neige, en étant conscients tout le temps. Et encore ils ne nous avaient pas remarqués. J'imagine que c'était parce que nous étions plus loin qu'eux.

Des loups-garous. Mes ennemis. En fait ils sont les ennemis de tous les vampires.

J'avais l'habitude de les chasser avec mes frères. Après la dernière chasse, je n'avais jamais revu l'un d'entre eux à nouveau. Bon débarras, pensai-je. Comment est-ce possible qu'ils soient vivants encore une fois ? Et si ce groupe était juste un petit nombre ? Et s'il y avait une communauté de loups-garous quelque part. Je me penchai et me rapprochai pour mieux voir.

Il y avait une fille, pas plus vieille que dix sept ans, sur le dos du plus grand loup-garou. Sa tête était rangée dans son épaule. Elle avait des cheveux blancs.

Comme…moi.

Mais elle ne sentait pas bon. Elle était un vampire…mais son cœur battait. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Comme est-ce possible ?3 Demandai-je.

« Elle a du sang qui coule dans ses veines mais-, » James arrêta.

« Elle est un vampire, » finit Ted.

Je secouai ma tête.

« Aller, nous devons la sauver, » je glissai plus près. J'entendis James avaler.

« Comme dans nous devons tuer les loups ? »

« Oui, êtes-vous avec moi ? » Je me tournai vers les frères. Ils échangèrent un regard. Puis hochèrent la tête.

« Nous sommes avec toi, » dit James. J'hochai la tête.

Puis nous étions en train de courir. En descendant vers eux.

!je courus vers l'un d'entre eux par le dos et coupai sa gorge avec mes crocs. Il s'effondra mort. James braqua un pistolet sur le suivant. Tirai trente balles. Il mourut.

Puis le suivant et le suivant moururent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reste celui avec la fille à gauche.

Il gémit, lâcha la fille et courus et toute vitesse. Je me levai et juste quand j'étais sur le point de le charger, Ted m'attrapa l'épaule. Il secoua sa tête.

« Tue-le demain. Aide fille maintenant, » puis il se dirigea vers elle.

JE regardai en arrière et vis que le loup restant était parti.

Je retournai vers les autres.

« Elle est réveillée, mais terrifiée, » dit James, tandis qu'il coupait la corde autour de sa bouche.

Elle eut une quinte de toux, mais elle s'arrêta après une seconde. Elle enleva la corde de ses mains et de ses pieds. Elle soupira et regarda un peu étourdie.

« Où…Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-elle. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je la regardai attentivement. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux marron qui étaient si familiers. Les yeux de Bella étaient exactement comme ça. Puis elle avait de longs cheveux blancs. Comme les miens aussi. Et elle était une humaine et un vampire. C'est quoi ça ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

« Tu es à Juneau. C'est au Canada, » dit Ted.

« Quoi ?! Comment suis-je arrivé là ? » Elle commença à s'effrayée. Elle se mit sur ses pieds.

« Wow, tranquille tigre. Tu as cogné ta tête assez fort sur quelque chose, » dit James.

« Je veux aller à la maison, » des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Comment tout cela est possible ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, en plus vers moi.

« Je suis Caius. Et voici Ted et son frère James, » dis-je.

« Vous êtes un petit clan, » dit-elle. J'haussai un sourcil vers elle. « Mon clan est immense. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Ted.

« Je n'essaye pas d'être rude ou quelque chose comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Demandai-je. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

« « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, » répondit-elle.

« Tu es un vampire. »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu es aussi une humaine. »

« Je sais ma mère était humaine et mon père était un vampire. Je ne l'ais jamais connue, » des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux à nouveau.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda James, en émerveillement.

« Mon oncle a dit que c'était un miracle que j'ai été capable de survivre. Ma mère a été immédiatement transformée en vampire quand je suis sortie. Si elle n'aurait pas été transformée elle serait morte, » informa-t-elle.

« Je ne peux toujours pas le croire, » dis-je.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que cela n'est jamais arrivé avant, » je m'assis.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas être ennuyante ou quelque chose comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison. Maman est probablement en train de me chercher. Alors est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer où est l'Italie ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ma tête se leva.

« Italie ? »

« Oui. »

« Nous allons t'accompagner, » dit James. Ma tête alla dans sa direction.

« Quoi ?! »

« Caius, le cou cou de ta montre ne marche pas probablement. Nous devons aller avec elle ou sinon ils la prendront à nouveau. Nous n'avons pas tué l'un d'entre eux, alors et si ce dernier revenait ? »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?3 Demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Des loups-garous t'ont kidnappés, » dis-je.

« Oh. JE me souviens d'eux maintenant. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » dis-je, en me relevant et en marchant vers le chemin où je croyais qui menait à l'Italie.

« Euh, Caius ? » Je me retournai.

« L'Italie c'est par là, » pointa James. Je roulai mes yeux.

« Et bien, mon mauvais, » puis marchai péniblement après eux.

« Hey nous ne savons même pas ton nom, » dit James.

« JE suis Raven. »


	26. Chapter 25: That's a lot of werewolves

**Chapitre 25 : That's a lot of werewolves**

**BPOV**

Je marchai devant et juste au moment où je commençai à devenir plus paranoïaque, Victoria sortie de nulle part ! Dire qu'Aro l'a bien pris était un euphémisme. Aro commença à se mettre dans une colère noire d'intenses grognements ce qui fit que le clan entier gronde aussi.

Je fis un pas en avant.

« Victoria, ce n'est pas le temps de parler, » dis-je.

« Alors tu es un vampire maintenant, » dit-elle simplement. Je fis un pas en arrière vers mon clan. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle soupira. « Bella, je t'ai dis de rester loin d'eux, » elle désigna ma famille.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Ne t'offenses pas, Victoria, mais tu ne peux pas diriger ma vie. J'aime Caius et maintenant il est mort, » je devais mentir, « et maintenant je cours à travers une forêt abandonnée pour traquer six loups et les tuer pour retrouver ma fille. Maintenant si tu m'excuses, je préfère continuer à chercher que de rester et parler avec toi _d'eux_, » je commençai à la dépasser. Son expression était choquée. Bien.

« A-attend, ta fille ? Tu as une fille ? » Demanda-t-elle, complètement choquée.

Je soupirai impatiemment. « Oui et Caius est le père. Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé mais s'est arrivé. »

Je me tournai à nouveau.

« JE viens avec toi, » elle courut à mon côté. Sulpicia grogna.

« Seigneur non, » dit-elle.

« Ecoute si tu cours après les loups alors tu as besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir. S'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-elle désespérément.

Je soupirai. « Aro ? »

Il ne sembla pas convaincu.

« Notre clan est fort. Aucun autre clan n'est plus fort que nous. Mais nous ferons une exception pour toi aujourd'hui. Si tu prouves que tu es digne alors je pourrais considérer que tu nous rejoignes, » dit Aro. Victoria hocha la tête.

« Merci, » dit-elle.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? » Demandai-je, en fait gronder serait une meilleure description.

« Oui, » dit Marcus.

Puis nous partîmes, avec Victoria à ma droite, Demetri à ma gauche. Félix, aro, Marcus et Renata ensuite. Puis Jane, Heidi, Sulpicia et Alec.

**Raven POV**

Ces étrangers semblaient assez amicaux mais je ne leur faisais confiance. Il y avait ce truc à propos de celui avec les cheveux blancs qui captivait mon attention. L semblait si familier. Et son nom aussi, était très familier.

Nous marchions péniblement dans la neige depuis près de trios jours. Nous n'étions pas près de l'Italie mais nous n'étions pas trop loin non plus. Il n'y avait pas de signes des loups-garous, mais ça ne fit pas baisser mon niveau de paranoïa. Je tremblais mais pas de froid. De peur. Peur pour ma mère. Elle est dehors là en train de me chercher à tous les coups.

« JE sais que c'est probablement ce que tu entends tout le temps, mais est-ce que tu manges de la nourriture ? » Demanda James.

J'hochai la tête. « Je préfères le sang cependant. Mais occasionnellement je prends un petit casse-croûte et des trucs comme ça. » James hocha la tête.

« Cool. »

« Oui, » dis-je.

« Est-ce que tu a un groupe ? » Demanda Ted. Je pouvais à peine comprendre le sens de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Il veut dire, est-ce que tu as un clan ? » Expliqua James.

EJ ne savais pas combien je pouvais leur dire. Sérieusement, je ne suis pas supposée parler aux étrangers. Et ils voulaient en savoir trop aussi. Je décidai de leur donner aussi peu d'information que possible.

« Oui, un assez grand. J'ai cinq tantes et cinq oncles. Oh et moi et ma mère aussi, » dis-je.

« C'est un grand clan, » dit- James, en lui souriant. Le sourire était bon.

« Oui, » dis-je.

« Est-ce que ta mère sait où tu es ? » Demanda Caius. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien dit.

« Non mais elle me cherche, » dis-je.

« Alors c'est une traqueuse ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Une traqueuse vraiment unique. Elle ne traque pas les pistes comme un traqueur ordinaire. Elle a une vision de ce qui s'est passé et elle le suit comme ça. Comme dans ma situation. J'ai été attaquée par des loups-garous. Elle aura vu ce qui est arrivé et aura suivi là où ils sont partis. Elle ne va pas arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle me retrouve. C'est de ça que je suis préoccupée, » expliquai-je. Un peu trop d'infos mais je ne voulais pas que se soit comme si j'étais en train de leur cacher des choses. Qui sait ce qu'ils me feront.

« C'est un pouvoir unique. Jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça, » dit-il. J'hochai la tête.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu inquiète ? » Demanda James.

« Parce que je sui son seul enfant. Elle est si paranoïaque que je vais me blesser moi-même, ce n'est pas drôle. Maintenant, avec le reste de ma famille, elle est dehors en train de me chercher. Et elle serait en colère maintenant que je sois effrayée qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide. Quand j'étais petite, elle m'a dit que si quelque chose me blessait, elle irait jusqu'au bout de la terre pour les tuer. Je pensais qu'elle plaisantait, mais maintenant, j'imagine qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, » dis-je, des larmes se formant dans mes yeux. Caius me tendit un mouchoir en papier. Je le remerciais.

« Tu as dit beaucoup sur ta mère mais où est ton père ? » Demanda James.

« JE pris une grande inspiration. « Ma mère a dit que mon père est mort avant que je naisse, mais je ne la croit pas. JE pense qu'il est encore vivant. Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu à la maison alors ? Il l'aime et elle l'aime. Et je veux le connaitre aussi, » dis-je, en essuyant mes larmes.

« Et bien, si ton père est encore vivant, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime, » dit Caius, ses yeux étaient distants. JE secouai ma tête.

« Il ne sait pas que j'existe. »

«Quoi ? »

« Il est partit de suite après que maman et lui… aient fait…vous savez. Et il n'est jamais revenu depuis. »

« Oh…je suis désolé, » dit-il. J'haussai les épaules.

« C'est bon. »

**CAIUS POV**

Ne jamais connaitre son père. Et il est parti la nuit après que sa mère et lui aient couché ensemble. C'est dur. Comme je peux parler ! J'ai fait la même chose à Bella. Je l'ai laissée après cette nuit. Maintenant je me sens si honteux. Cette fille me fait revenir des souvenirs de moi et ma Bella.

Je dois la voir. Au moins une fois quand nous retournerons en Italie.

« Caius ? » Demanda James.

EJ levai la tête, totalement distrait. « Oui ? »

« Je pense que nous avons un problème, » dit-il nerveusement.

« Quoi ? »

Il montra du doigt devant nous. J'haletai.

« Merde, » soufflai-je.

« Oh mon dieu, tu jures. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu-, » je coupai James.

« Est-ce que tu réalise qu'il y a trente loups en face de nous ? »

Et ils y étaient. Trente loups-garous immenses. Tous derrière un loup suprême. Disons juste qu'IL ETAIT IMMENSE !!! Près de dix fois plus grands que celui qui portait Raven.

« Tu es prêts ? » Demandai-je à James.

« Oui, » dit-il. Ted semblait prêt.

Raven agrippa mon bras.

« Nous ne pouvons pas-, » je la coupai.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment contacter ta mère ? »

« Non, » je pouvais dire qu'elle mentait.

« Nous allons mourir, Raven. Alors essaye et appelle ta mère. JE te donnerais le signal.

« Tout ce que je peux faire c'est crier son nom, » dit-elle. JE jetai mes mains en l'air de désespérassions.

« Fait quelque, » puis je retournai vers James et Ted. JE leur donnai à tous les deux un hochement de tête.

« Prêts ? » Leur demandai-je. Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Maintenant Raven ! » Criai-je tandis que James, Ted et moi grondâmes vers les loups-garous.

« MAMAAAAAAAAAN !!!! » Hurla-t-elle. J'haletai au moment où je vis douze vampires courir vers nous. Mais seulement un attira mon attention. Celui en face, avec de magnifiques cheveux marron.

Bella.


	27. Chapter 26: Fighting side by side

**Chapitre 26 : Fighting side by side**

**BPOV**

Tout arriva si vite. Mon clan et moi marchions dans la neige. Puis une voix très familière hurla, « MAMAAAAAAN !!!! », et puis je foncer vers le son. JE courus vers un coin et vis beaucoup de loups-garous.

« RAVEN !!! » Hurlai-je. Puis ej montai al pente et la vis. Les loups-garous grondèrent tandis que nous passions.

Je al pris dans mes bras et sanglotai. JE m'attachai à elle, sans me préoccuper qu'il y avait une possibilité que nous puissions mourir dans ce combat.

« JE suis désolée Maman. Je suis si désolée, » Raven pleurait et pleurait.

JE la serrais fort.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » sanglotai-je. « Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Bella ? » Je restai figeai. Raven leva sa tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu connais ma mère ? » demanda-t-elle.

JE levai ma tête par-dessus son épaule et regardai dans ses yeux rouges que je connaissais si bien. Les cheveux blancs flottaient dans le vent. JE ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part le regarder.

« Caius, » puis il m'enlaça. Il me serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi, » dis-je, une fois que nous nous séparâmes. Lui et moi pleurions. Cependant les larmes ne coulaient pas. Des pleurs secs.

« Tu es un vampire, » dit Caius d'émerveillement. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu es plus magnifique si c'est possible, » il m'enlaça à nouveau.

« Maman ? » Demanda Raven je me tournais vers elle et tendis ma main. Elle marcha hésitante vers moi.

« Raven, c'est ton père, » dis-je, en riant. Elle haleta. Et lui aussi. Il me regarda.

« Bella, comment est-ce possible. Tu étais humaine quand-, » je le coupai.

« Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, mais s'est arrivé. Et maintenant nous avons une magnifique fille, » je lui souris.

Elle fit un pas vers Caius. Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux blancs et les regarda, puis regarda les siens.

« J'ai tes cheveux et les yeux de Maman, » lui dit-elle.

« Tu ressemble à ta mère, » dit-il, en mettant une main sur sa joue.

J'éclaircie ma vois.

«Moitié, moitié copain. Nous avons fait une magnifique fille, » j'embrassai la tête de Raven. Elle sourit. Puis se tourna vers Caius.

« Papa ? »

Caius sourit vraiment grandement, « Je peux m'habituer à ce qu'on m'appelle comme ça, » puis il l'enlaça. Elle pleura dans son étreinte. Je les enlaçais tous les deux. Ils démêlèrent leurs bras et m'attirèrent dans l'étreinte.

« ok, une chose est sûre, je vais botter tes fesses quand nous rentrerons à la maison, Caius. Et tu ne peux pas courir. Deuxièmement, nous nous devons un combat qui va commencer à n'importe quel moment, » dit Aro.

« C'est bon de te voir, mon frère, » sourit Caius.

« hum, hum, je vois que tu as rencontrer ma nièce, » il ébouriffa les cheveux de Raven.

« Oncle Aro ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! » Cria Raven, mais en riant.

Caius soupira. «Je t'ai vu pendant deux minutes et maintenant nous allons nous battre. »

Je roulai mes yeux. « Raven et moi avons travaillées nos mouvements, » je fis un clin d'œil ver selle.

« Ok, mais toutes les deux, restez près de moi, » puis nous marchâmes vers notre famille.

« Caius ! Où étais-tu, mec, » Félix lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

« Ici et là-bas, » il sourit narquoisement.

Aro se dirigea vers le devant.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça va être ? » Demanda-t-il au loup qui chargeait.

Caius serra ma main. Je le regardai.

« JE t'aime, » puis me donna un baisé rapide. Quand il s'écarta, je fis la moue. Il gloussa.

« Prenez une chambre, » plaisanta Raven. Je pouffai de rire et Caius gloussa.

Aro mérita un grognement féroce venant du loup. Aro haussa les épaules.

« Prends ta place , » il vint et se plaça à côté de Marcus.

« Aro m'a nommé reine quand tu es parti, » Caius resta bouche bée, « alors j'ai besoin d'être ici, nous avons besoin d'être ici, » je désignai Raven et Caius. Il hocha la tête.

Il vint se mettre à côté d'Aro, moi à côté de lui et Raven à côté de moi.

Je regardai ma famille et souris. Ils semblaient tous vouloir un peu de combat eux-mêmes.

Je me penchai et grondai. Didyme, Sulpicia et Raven firent de même.

Caius fis un grondement effrayant.

Aro mena le combat. Il y alla en premier puis Caius et Marcus, et ensuite le reste d'entre nous.

Grace à notre nombre, nous étions capables de tuer les dix premier facilement, mais ils commençaient à être agressifs. Je frappai le cou d'un d'entre eux, et le corps s'immobilisa instantanément.

Alec coupa les sens de plusieurs d'entre eux, et DEmetri et Félix les tuèrent en peu de temps.

Sulpicia se battait avec un horrible. Il était trop fort. Jane le fit souffrir et Sulpicia fut capable de couper sa gorge. Renata protégeait Aro, Caius et Marcus, comme ils étaient en première ligne, mais toujours en tuant quelques un.

Seulement dix d'entre eux moururent. Un d'entre eux me chargea. Je le tuai instantanément en brisant son dos. Cependant l'un d'entre eux courut vers Raven. J'allai pour l'aider mais un autre me chargea. Demetri m'aida à le tuer.

Je courus vers Raven qui se débattait. Je frappai le loup à la tête, en endommageant ses yeux tandis que Raven coupait sa gorge.

« Bella, attention ! » Hurla Jane. Je m'enlevai. Mais il était trop tard. La tête du loup se heurta avec la mienne, m'envoyant hors du bord. Mais j'étais rapide. Je m'agrippai au bord et regardai accidentellement en bas horrifiée.

J'étais à soixante dix mètres au-dessus du sol. J'haletai.

J'étais pendu au-dessus d'une falaise.

« Maman ! » Cria Raven tandis qu'elle en combattait un autre. Le loup qui m'avait propulsé était en train de me traquer maintenant. J'avalai et essayai de me relever. Je ne pouvais pas. De plus c'était si glissant. J'avais des problèmes à me tenir. Sans parler que si je serais tombée j'aurais attérie dans une rivière glacée. Pas une bonne pensée.

« Bella ! » Cria Caius, en frappant le loup vers Aro, pour qu'il puisse le tuer.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi, et il me leva à moitié. Mais il n'avait pas entendu ce qui venait droit sur lui. Un autre.

« Caius ! Derrière toi, » Caius tourna sa tête. Il me regarda pendant une seconde. Dans cette seconde, je vis de la tristesse et de l'amour tout mélangé ensemble.

« Je suis désolé, » puis il me leva et me jeta dans la neige. Puis le loup-garou fonça sur lui, et puis il tomba de la falaise.

« NON !!! » Hurlai-je. Je courus chargeai le loup et le cogna à mort. Je regardai par-dessus la falaise et ne vis rien.

« CAIUS !!! »

« PAPA !!! » Pleura Raven, assise à côté de moi.

Je regardai la famille. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué. Ils se battaient tous contre le loup qu'ils avaient en charge. Je regardai Raven.

« Reste ici. »

« Non. Je veux venir avec toi, » je levai ma main en l'air.

« C'est trop dangereux, » puis avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je descendis la pente qui menait en bas. Je n'allais pas sauter de la falaise. C'est stupide. Penser que je serais là plus rapidement.

Je descendis finalement, et m'arrêtai au bord de la rivière.

« CAIUS !!! » Criai-je. Pas de réponse.

Je chercher la rivière. Rien.

Il y avait quelque chose flottant dans l'eau plus loin dans la rivière…avec un manteau noir. Le même manteau que Caius portait.

« CAIUS !!! » puis je plongeai dans l'eau.


	28. Chapter 27: Going home

**Chapitre 27 : Going home**

**BPOV**

Je nageai aussi vite que je pouvais vers son corps. Sans me soucier que je puisse probablement geler à mort ou quelques un de mes orteils sortaient. Tout ce qui comptait était de sortir Caius de l'eau. Quand je l'atteignis, le regard sur son visage m'effraya.

« Caius. Aller bébé, parle-moi, » dis-je, tenant son corps. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, littéralement. Et ses yeux éclatants étaient ternes comme s'il était déjà mort.

« J'ai…si…f-f-froid, » il tremblait tant. Je le tenait près de mon corps.

« Je suis en train de sortir ok. C'est bon. Tout va bien, » dis-je encore et encore, pendant que je nageai vers le bord.

Je levai son corps en premier et me levai moi-même. Je l'examinai partout. Il va bien, il va bien.

« Bella ? » chuchota-t-il à peine. C'était si léger.

« Je suis là, » j'enlevai ma veste et la plaçait sur sa poitrine. J'y posai ma tête aussi. Sa main glacée toucha ma tête. Je levai la tête.

« Je suis en train de me geler, » sortit-il à peine. JE me levai.

« ARO !!! » Hurlai-je, tombant sur sa poitrine à nouveau.

« Je suis si désoooo, » bégaya-t-il . Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, » je jouais avec ses cheveux.

« JE t'aimeeee, » bégaya-t-il. Je le regardai. Puis effleurai nos lèvres ensemble.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aimerais toujours, » dis-je entre baisés.

Ses tremblements commencèrent à diminuer et ses lèvres commencèrent à reprendre leurs couleurs originelles à nouveau. Il regarda le ciel et sourit doucement.

« Ce jet m'a manqué, » je fronçai les sourcils. Hein ?

Il pointa en haut. Je regardai et souris.

Le jet des Volturi atterrissait sur la falaise. Je regardai vers Caius.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Aller, je vais te porter, » je me levai en sautant.

« JE peux courir, » dit-il. Il avait une lueur machiavélique dans se yeux. Je levais mais mains en l'air.

« Caius, non, » mais c'était trop tard. Il me jeta sur son épaule et monta la pente en courant. Je ris pendant tout le trajet.

Quand il m ereposa, je vis qu'il était en train de sourire. Je secouai ma tête et l'embrassai sur le front.

« Tu es toujours mon sexy vampire, » dis-je, en remuant mes sourcils ver slui. Il rit.

« Papa ! » Raven atterri elle-même sur lui, en m'incluant moi puisqu'il était en train de m'enlacer. Il nous enlaça toutes les deux.

Le jet atterri si près d'Aro, que je jure qu es'il était humain il se serait fait pipi dessus. J'étais morte de rire. Il commença à courir vers nous.

« Caius, mon frère. Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« JE suis tombé d'une falaise et dans une eau froide. Mais ça va. Ma femme m'a sauvée, » il me fis un clin d'œil. Je roulai mes yeux.

« Attend, grand garçon. Nous ne sommes pas exactement mariés, » dis-je.

« Pas encore, » répondit-il.

Aro rit. « et bien nous pouvons décider quand aura lieu le mariage plus tard. D'abord nous devons rentrer à la maison. »

J'hochai la tête. « En plus, tu dois avoir froid, » Je poussai Caius. Il m'embrassa moi et Raven sur nos joues. Je regardai Raven et lui fit un clin d'œil. J'embrassai une joue et Raven l'autre.

« Awww, mes filles, » dit Caius. Je ris.

Ma famille et moi montâmes dans l'avion et ne regardâmes pas en arrière.

Pas besoin de le faire.

J'étais complètement pleine de bonheur. J'avais Caius de retour et ma Raven. Et ma famille entière avait survécue. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle je suis si heureuse.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella, » dit Caius. Je regardai dans ses yeux.

Je soupirai dramatiquement, « et bien je suppose que nous allons partager la chambre maintenant. L'horreur, » dis-je dramatiquement.

Il rit. 'Tu devrais être une prof de drame, « « Ou je peux être ta femme et le mère de Raven, » dis-je. Il me serra plus fort.

'C'est tout ce que je demande, » puis il m'embrassa..


	29. Chapter 28: A Happy Ending

**Chapitre 28 : A happy ending**

**CAIUS POV**

**15 ANS PLUS TARD**

«Et puis Grand-père est tombé de la falaise, » dis-je à Mya. Elle pouffa de rire.

« Grand-père a fait un drôle, » elle pouffa de rire. Je ris.

« Oui je l'ai fait, » je lui fis un clin d'œil. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Puis quoi ? »

« Ensuite mamy m'a sauvé, » quelqu'un me frappa sur la tête. Mya commença un autre pouffement. Je levai la tête et vis ma magnifique femme.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça, » elle me regarda mal, joueuse.

« C'est Nana, imbécile, » pouffa Mya.

Je lui souris. Puis regarda de nouveau Bella.

« Elle tient ça de ton côté de la famille, » plaisantai-je.

« au moins elle n'est pas 100% sérieuse, » répliqua Bella.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas si sérieux, » je lui tournai le dos.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, laissant Mya jouer avec ses doigts.

« Bien sûr que non, » elle roula ses yeux.

Je posai un bras autour d'elle et se pencha contre moi.

« Nous avons la vie parfaite, » chuchota-t-elle. Je souris narquoisement.

« Et nous ne sommes même pas vieux. C'est bien d'être grand-père sans rides. Et de mauvais mal de dos et-, » elle m'interrompit.

« Je pense que je l'ai. Seigneur, » je souris, me pelotonnant contre elle.

« LEO !!! » Cria Mya. Bella se leva immédiatement.

« qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chérie ? » Demanda-t-elle à Mya.

« Il a volé mon film d'Hannah Montana, » gronda-t-elle, se préparant à charger mon petit fils. Je ris. Mais pas de Mya. Mais de ce que Leo était en train de faire.

Leo chantant :

**You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers **

**In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star **

**You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds  
**He shook his butt at the bit. Don't know why though**  
The best of both worlds **

**You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows [nobody knows] **

**Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar **

**You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds **

**Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be **

**Best... best... yeah the best of both  
Best... best... you got the best of both  
Best... best... c'mon the best of both **

**Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
Woo!  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together... oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds**

Il fini ma chanson, faisant une pause de guitare électrique. Nous applaudîmes tous. Et r$imes. Leo cria « Merci, merci, » dit-il.

« Oh seigneur, est-ce que c'était mon fils ? » Demanda Raven, venant derrière moi.

« Oui, » Belle et Raven éclatèrent de rire.

Ben, le mari de Raven, vint derrière elle.

« Leo essaye quelque chose de plus garçon, comme ça, tu connais cette chanson pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il. Leo hocha la tête et prit le morceau de papier que Ben tenait. Il éclaircit sa gorge. « Mya j'ai besoin de ton aide pour celle-là, » Mya vint à côté de lui et pouffa de rire une fois qu'elle lut le titre. J'haussai un sourcil vers Ben. Il sourit en retour.

« ETES-VOUS PRET A GRONDER ?! » Cria Mya.

« Whoo !!!!!!!!!! » Encouragea Raven.

**Leo: Hi Barbie  
Mya: Hi Ken!  
Leo: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Mya: Sure Ken!  
Leo: Jump In... **

**Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party! **

**Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **

**Mya: I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
Leo: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
Mya: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" **

**Mya: (uu-oooh-u) **

**Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **

**Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u) **

**Mya: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Leo: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**Mya: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" **

**Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u) **

**Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **

**Mya: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **

**Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Leo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Mya: (uu-oooh-u) **

**Mya: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Leo: Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Mya: Oh, I love you Ken!**

Puis Mya enlaça Leo

Puis Leo fit face à Ben avec total sérieux.

« C'était une torture, » dit-il, sa lèvre tremblait.

« JE suis désolée, fils, » Ben avait du mal à ne pas rire.

En fait nous avions tous du mal.

« C'ETAIT MERVEILLEUX !!! » cria quelqu'un derrière nous. Je ris quand je vis qui c'était.

Aro bien sûr.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête comme un enfant de eux ans.

« Continuez de chanter ! » dit-il.

« Il avait du sucre, pas vrai ? » Plaisanta Raven.

« Nah, juste trop de sang, » dit Ben.

« Oué trop de sang, » dit ma Bella.

Après ça le reste de la famille s'assit. Profitant du moment tandis que Mya et Leo chantaient leurs chansons préférées. Je tapai doucement Bella sur l'épaule.

« Viens avec moi, » je me levai, entrainant Bella avec moi.

« Où est-ce que vous allez tous les deux ? » Demanda Sulpicia.

« Se promener, » dis-je. Elle secoua sa tête.

Nous marchâmes un moment, puis nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte.

« JE suis si contente que Raven ait trouvé un mari. Un sympa aussi, » dit-elle. J'hochai la tête.

« et nos petits enfants sont des anges, » je souris. Elle hocha la tête.

« Bella, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demandai-je, la tirant dans mes bras encore une fois.

« Je suis juste triste que je ne puisse pas avoir d'autres enfants, » elle me sourit tristement.

Je posai ma tête contre la sienne.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. De beaucoups de façons je suis contente d'être un vampire. Je ne vieillis jamais. Ne jamais avoir des rides, » elle soupira contente.

« Est-ce que tuy veux adopter ? » Demandai-je. Elle me regarda.

« Non. Et d'ailleurs, je serais terriblement triste quand il mourra, » elle se serra plus près contre moi.

« Nous pouvons le transformer. Le transformer en vampire. »

« ça ne serait pas pareil. Quand tu n'étais pas là toutes ces années, Raven nous a gardée ensemble. Parce qu'elle était à moi. Mon enfant. Et ça sera toujours comme ça. Si nous adoptons, ça sera toujours Raven avant l'enfant. Ça créera une jalousie intense, » dit-elle. J'hochai la tête en accord.

« C'est drôle que je n'ai jamais remarqué que Victoria était la compagne de James. Je veux dire, quand je l'ai vu la première fois et qu'il m'a tout expliqué à propos d'elle. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que se soit elle, » dis-je.

« Au moins ils sont heureux maintenant. Ils ont promis de rester en contact. Et ils étaient à notre mariage aussi. Et à celui de Raven et Ben. » Oui, je sais.

« Et tout les loups-garous sont vaincus, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Et bien, tu ne le serons jamais, » dis-je. Elle s'assis et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Hey, nous avons toute l'éternité pour en chercher d'autres. Maintenant, je veux penser à nous, » elle m'embrassa doucement, puis s'écarta. J'haussai un sourcil vers elle.

« JE veux partir en vacance. Surfer sur de grandes vagues. Explorer des volcans, » je savais qu'elle me soupçonnait.

« Tu veux explorer les volcans de Haiwai ? Et s'ils explosent ? »

« Tu me sauveras, » elle avança plus près.

« Et si tu tombe de ta planche de surf et tombe dans une énorme vague, » je souris grandement.

« Tu me garderas dessus, » ses lèvres touchaient presque les miennes maintenant.

« Et si-, » elle m'interrompit.

« Tu parles trop, » ^puis elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Je gloussai contre ses lèvres.

« Prenez une chambre ! » Cria Didyme.

Je ris.

« Façon de partir ma sœur ! » lui criai-je en retour.

« Juste quand j'entrai en action, Didyme ! » Cria Bella, mais elle rit.

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner vers eux, » dis-je.

« Oui, j'imagine, » elle m'aida à me lever.

Puis nous marchâmes main dans la main vers notre famille.

« Je t'aime Caius, » dit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella, » puis entoura un bras autour d'elle.

« Je vous aime tous les deux aussi ! » cria Raven. Je ris.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos d'oublier, Papa. Je te le rappellerais tous les jours, » puis elle nous enlaça. Mya et Leo se joignirent à nous. Puis le reste de la famille.

Une fois que nous nous séparâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le château, Bella me poussa vers elle.

« Hawai ? » Demanda-t-elle, le bonheur luisant dans ses yeux. Je mordis ma lèvre, joueur.

« Peut être, » puis courus dans la maison.

« Caius ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite ! » EJ pouvais l'entendre courir derrière moi. Avant que je le sache, elle sauta sur moi, nous faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol.

« Hawaii, » finis-je.

« C'est vrai ? »

« oui, » puis elle m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Aller. Allons dans notre chambre, » elle avait une expression machiavélique.

« EJ ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord, » puis nous étions partis. Aussi parfait que cela pouvait être. Et je ne voulais jamais que ça change.

J'ai une famille, en incluant mes frères et sœurs. Et j'ai eu une fille et un beau fils avec deux petits enfants moitié vampire moitié humain. Et j'avais Bella. Ma douce, douce Bella. Sérieusement, l'éternité avec ma famille est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Et maintenant que je l'avais, je suis dans un bonheur total.

**Fin**

**Thank you for all your reviews :)**

**I really appreciate them :D**

**Merci! :)**

**P.S I hope I said that right.**

**By the way, I don't speak French, but my friend taught me how to say thank you in French.**

**Merci Twilight4ever66 :)**

**Thank you so much for translating my story in French :)**


End file.
